Home
by TwiGirl7
Summary: Sammi, kidnapped at age 5, has been found by the Cullens when she escapes. They feel an instant connection with this beautiful human child. Watch not only Sammi bloom and come out of her shell but what she brings out of each Cullen member, and much much more! May contain disciplinary spanking of teen vampires and/or humans in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first time I have ever posted any of my writings on a public forum. Please leave constructive criticism if you'd please! This is based on Twilight of course. Enjoy! New chapters to come...**

It was cold. The wet forest floor of Forks, WA seeped through my cotton dress and made me colder still. My jaw strained with each chatter of my teeth.

I didn't regret running from that house. It was probably going to be the only chance I'd have ever gotten. I could not regret taking it. I'd been his prisoner for seven years. Seven long years of constant abuse. So when he hadn't come back this morning like he always did, I picked the lock on my door under the stairs with a nail and made a run for it.

I didn't look back and have been running until just a few minutes ago when I twisted my ankle and fell to the ground.

And now I was freezing. The icy rain that dripped down from the canopy sent whole new violent chills through my body, setting my teeth chattering a new.

I knew I needed to get up and continue running but my ankle hurt so badly and I was just so exhausted. It was days since I had last eaten anything and I was weak and tired.

Surely he'd made it back by now and seen that I've run. He'd promised he'd kill me if I ever did that…

As if on cue, I heard a twig snap to my right. He'd found me! I knew it. I scooted farther back into my hiding spot under a fallen tree and held my breath. My heart was pounding. I don't want to die. No way had I come this far just for him to find me.

All a sudden a woman was kneeling right in front of me. She moved so quickly it was almost like she'd appeared out of thin air. A scream was building in my throat but it cut off quickly when I took a good look at her. For some unexplainable reason, I wasn't afraid of this mystery woman.

"Hi, sweetheart, are you all right?" she asked with what seemed like sincere concern.

My voice felt like it was lodged in my throat so I couldn't answer. She was mesmerizingly beautiful with dark maple colored hair and rich golden eyes. Even though her skin was extremely pale, she seemed so…so warm.

She just knelt there, looking at me and waiting. When I still wouldn't speak she prompted "I'm Esme, Esme Cullen, what's your name?"

I knew I could trust Esme.

"Sammi," I whispered.

"That's a beautiful name," she said, smiling. "Are you injured, Sammi? My husband Carlisle is through the trees. He's a doctor. He did not want to approach you with me so as to not frighten you, love".

I chewed my lip between my teeth, hesitating. How much could I tell Esme? I didn't want to put her and her husband at risk if David were to find me after all.

"You can trust us, dear. We won't let anyone hurt you. Do you mind if my husband joins us?"

"O-okay".

He came slower than she had, approaching like I was a cornered animal ready to run. Maybe that's how I looked. It's how I felt anyway. Well, it was how I felt. Not so much anymore.

Carlisle was just as beautiful as his wife. He had the same golden eyes but with light hair and much taller.

Esme, taking his hand said, "This is Sammi. Sammi, Carlisle". They both smiled at me.

"Hello, Sammi. How come you're out here all alone? Are you running from someone?" he asked me, crouching down further so he could make eye contact with me more easily.

My blood ran cold, draining from my face. He knew! Was he working for David? My breathing became out in shattered gasps and my hands shook with the sudden panic that overtook me. I tried to back further into my hiding spot but there wasn't much room.

"Hey hey, it's okay, Sammi" Esme crooned, reaching out for me. "You're safe, remember? We won't let anyone hurt you. Who are you running from?"

Automatically soothed, I reached for her outstretched hands and let her gently pull me up and to my feet. My ankle complained, but that was no match for the dizzy spell that hit as soon as I was upright. The ground rushed up to meet my face but cold hands caught me and lifted me up, carrying me through the forest. The last thing I remembered before everything went dark was Esme telling me that she would take care of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, this is the first time I have ever posted any of my writings on a public forum. Please leave constructive criticism if you'd please! This is based on Twilight of course. Enjoy! New chapters to come...**

Chapter 2

The light was too bright for me to be still in the woods. It turned my eyelids red. I could hear voices to my left talking but they weren't loud enough for me to hear. Tentatively, I opened my eyes to the bright room. I was on a bed in the middle with something on my finger that made an odd beeping sound. I turned my head to my right and saw the forest after all. It was behind a spectacular glass wall. It was so open in here. I kept looking out at the forest, mesmerized.

A cold hand rested on my shoulder. I hadn't heard someone approach. I turned my head and looked up into Esme's eyes. It was shocking all over again just how beautiful she was; how warm she looked. I felt myself smiling but had no idea why.

"Welcome to our home, sweetheart," she said as she brushed her cold hand across my forehead. "Carlisle treated your ankle and the scrapes you had on your legs, but he wanted to wait for you to wake so he could ask you about this" she brushed her fingers against the underside of my upper arm.

I knew what she meant. It was the tracker. David had injected it into me a year after he took me. After the first time I ran.

"It's the tracker, ma'am. He injected it into my arm after I ran when I was seven."

I sat up then, wrapping my arms tight around myself. I was anxious. Would she be angry with me that I could be leading that horrible man to her lovely home? The thought of this warm, loving woman hating me or turning me away was insanely painful and I curled up tighter to fight that pain off.

"Well, we will just have to take that out of you. Carlisle?" she called softly. She didn't seem angry.

Carlisle walked in then a warm smile on his face too. He, again, moved slower than his wife. He had a gentler feeling about him. I still felt that Esme was warmer, but maybe that was because she was a woman and women had never hurt me.

"How are you feeling, dear?" he asked me, folding his hands in front of him. He seemed hesitant to not frighten me. To not touch me. I was thankful. I wasn't sure yet if I could trust him quite like I could Esme. He seemed to know this somehow.

"Um…" I was lost. I'd never once been asked that question as long as I could remember. How did I feel? Thirsty was a big one, but I couldn't ask for water. That was against the rules. I also felt frightened. I didn't want to upset these friendly people with the whole tracker thing. Though they still didn't seem upset about that.

While I mulled this over, they'd remained quiet, letting me sort through the jumbled mess that was my thoughts. I looked up into his face and then at Esme's and saw nothing but kindness. I could be honest with them. I just knew it.

"Thirsty mostly, sir. And anxious that you'll be upset with me about the tracker in my arm" I confessed, brushing my arm across the tiny bump that was in my arm.

Someone knocked on the door making me jump. Esme called for them to come in and took my hand, "it's ok, it's just my daughter Alice. She has water for you." The girl that walked in looked no more than 4 years younger than Esme but somehow I didn't doubt Esme's words about Alice being her daughter. It wasn't that they looked alike because they didn't. Alice was shorter, darker hair which was kind of spiky in a fun way and had a totally different face structure. They had the same colored eyes and the same breathtaking beauty but this wasn't how I knew they were mother and daughter. I could just tell with the way she flittered to Esme's side and the way she moved around her and Carlisle. It screamed love and family. It screamed home.

"Do you want me to get her some dry clothes, mama?" she asked Esme and she handed me the glass of water.

"Yes please my little pixie," she told Alice. You could see the obvious love and affection she had for her daughter. It made my heart ache with longing. I wanted this woman to be my mother. I knew that fiercely seeing this mother-daughter interaction. I also knew it wasn't going to happen. Why would they want me? I was probably beyond repair.

Alice left, skipping as she did. It made me giggle which startled me. Suddenly I was self-conscious and decided the floor was a good place to look instead of at Esme or Carlisle.

"That was a beautiful sound," Carlisle said with a bit of wonder. I blushed crimson from my head to my toes. I smiled up at him, though, feeling warmer towards him.

"No one is upset with you sweetie, you didn't do that. And like we said to you in the woods, we won't let anything or anyone hurt you. Will you let Carlisle take that out of your arm?" Esme asked, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

I felt panicky. My heart began to speed up along with the beeping. Would it hurt? What if David found me after all and saw that it was gone? What would he do?

Carlisle came closer then, and I looked at him with wild eyes. "Woah Sammi, it's okay! It won't hurt, I promise you. You can sit in Esme's lap while I do it if it'll help. I'll have it out in less than 5 minutes."

Esme scooped me up and carried me to the sofa that was on the far wall, somehow knowing that I would need to be in her lap for this. "Okay, if you promise" I whimpered. I hid my face in the crook of Esme's neck and closed my eyes tight.

I felt a slight pressure on my arm and then nothing. Less than 5 minutes later he told me he was all done. Wow, he was right, it hadn't hurt at all. I felt my arm where the tracker had been and felt a small bandage but I couldn't feel that part of my actual arm. Weird.

He sat next to Esme and me on the couch and took my hand. It was the first time he had touched me aside from the treatments of my injuries. Instantly, as if by magic, I trusted him just as surely as I trust Esme. There was a strange connection between us just then. I heard two sharp intakes of breath. I realized one was mine and when I looked up at Carlisle, the other was his. We stared at each other in confusion and maybe a little wonder.

Esme laughed. "I feel it too, my love," she said to her husband. Carlisle flicked his eyes to Esme and smiled the grandest smile I had ever seen. I was about to ask what exactly they felt, to see if it was just what I felt when Alice walked back in. She didn't knock this time.

She skipped excitedly to the couch, some clothes in her hands, and knelt in front of us. "I just had the most amazing vision" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I suppose you did" Carlisle laughed out loud. "Why don't we go explain it to the others while your mother helps Sammi into some dry clothes?" He stood and looked down at us, still smiling. "I'll be in the great room if you need anything."

He left with Alice and I turned to Esme in slight confusion. "Alice has visions? Is that possible? I thought that only happened on T.V." I sputtered out before I could stop myself. Must remember not to talk so much. It's not polite. My thoughts had the tinge of David's voice again. Esme just laughed, making me laugh with her.

"Yes, Alice can see the future but it changes with the decisions people make. If someone takes a different course, her vision changes. It's quite handy in the stock market" she winked at me. I had no idea what the stock market was but I didn't want her to think I was stupid so I didn't say anything.

"Let's see what Alice brought for you to wear, shall we? I'll help you into them if you need the help with your ankle." She scooted me off her lap and stood up to hold up the clothes. Alice had brought me the most beautiful dress. It was dark blue with red flowers. She'd also brought leggings that matched.

After Esme had helped me change and brushed and braided my hair, she took me back in her lap. I liked it here in her lap. I felt safe; loved even. It was a new strange feeling. I wondered if I should stay guarded though. I didn't want to get hurt when eventually I'd have to leave. Surely they wouldn't want me to stay. I was a stranger after all.

As if she could read my thoughts, Esme turned me in her lap so she could look me in the eyes. "Sammi, I know you just met us and this must all be so overwhelming" she started. I did feel a bit overwhelmed but it wasn't an unpleasant thing. She took my hands in hers as she continued, "but I know you must have felt the connection. I feel as though you're meant to be a part of this family. I very much want you to be my daughter. It feels…right. I know Carlisle and Alice feel the same. I'm sure my other kids will as well." She looked nervous all of a sudden. "Of course it's up to you. I wouldn't want to assume—"

I interrupted her by wrapping my arms tightly around her as I started sobbing. "You want me?" I was blubbering, but I didn't care. This beautiful, magical, amazing family wanted me. Me.

She hugged me fiercely back rubbing circles on my back, "yes darling girl, yes we want you. The connection is unmistakable. I've felt something similar with all five of my children, it's somehow stronger with you though." She explained, still holding me. "I wonder why that is?" She pondered, more to herself.

I was still crying into her chest when I felt Carlisle's arms around us as well. I hoped their other children would like me as well. What if they didn't want me? What if they thought I was weird or too much work or too dangerous because of David?

My anxieties were interrupted though by Alice's small voice from the door way "welcome home, Sammi."


	3. Chapter 3

Esme and Carlisle wanted to introduce me to the others slowly; one at a time. Alice had other ideas. She insisted that everyone would love me and it seemed that they usually always trusted what she said. Still, though, I was anxious. I couldn't imagine getting lucky enough for them all to be so accepting. Someone was bound to be put off by my intrusion into this family.

Jasper came first. He was beautiful of course. I had figured the rest of the family would share the same heart-stopping beauty and golden eyes, but seeing them on yet another member still took me by surprise. Alice insisted that Jasper would love me but I still wasn't sure. When he came into the 'medical room', as I called it, I was cowering a little behind Esme. I wasn't sure what to make of this new addition to the room. He stood so rigidly. I peeked around Esme and he was smiling, so maybe there was hope.

"Hi Sammi, I'm Jasper," he said. I felt waves of contentment and calm wash over me. It was an odd, tickly feeling. It made me sleepy.

"It's nice to meet you Jasper" I yawned out. He chuckled and said he was sorry. Sorry for what? Why was he apologizing?

Esme turned to look at me, "Are you sleepy, sweetheart? The others are still out shopping, you can take a nap if you'd like. You're safe here." I was pretty tired. Sleep sounded wonderful. I nodded and she smiled down at me.

"Alice, why don't you take Sammi upstairs and set her up in the guest bedroom next to yours?" Carlisle suggested.

Alice clasped her hands together and grinned. "Wonderful! Come on Sammi!" she exclaimed. She was easily excitable I was noticed.

"Uh, Alice?" Esme chided her, raising an eyebrow. "She shouldn't be walking on her ankle right now. Maybe you should carry her."

"Right, sorry mama." She said, skipping over to where I was, lifting me effortlessly. I mean I knew I was only 12 and tiny but did I weigh nothing to them? It was if they were lifting no more than a sack of flour.

I knew there was something different about this family but it didn't really matter to me enough to ask or think about it too much just now. They wanted me to be part of their family and that was enough for me.

Esme just shook her head and smiled at Alice as she carried me out of the medical room and through the kitchen to the stairs. Her arms were quite comfortable. She was still skipping. Honestly, it seemed like she skipped 90% of the time. She was such a happy little thing. It was comforting and amusing and made me smile.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked me, smiling down at me. We'd reach a closed door at the top of the stairs between two others and she managed to open the door and not even jostle me in the process.

"You just seem like a very happy person and it makes me smile, sorry" I looked away. I hope I didn't offend her. David didn't like when I smiled. He thought I was laughing at him when I did.

She just laughed and laid me down in the bed that was in the room. I took the comfortable silence between us to take in my surroundings. The room was bright which seemed like the theme for the house. The walls were a white cream color except for the far wall. That one was all glass, like the one in the medical room. I'm sure they had more like that but I still haven't seen much of the house. There was a desk with a computer on it. David had two of those. I never dared touch them and I knew I'd never touch this one either. To the right of the desk was a door, maybe a closet? And next to that was a dresser. It was a cozy room.

My eyes felt so heavy but I was scared to sleep. I fought against it. "You're perfectly safe here, Sammi. Stop fighting sleep." Alice chirped out. She was sitting at the desk looking at me with concern.

"Will you just stay with me until I fall asleep? Please?" I asked, looking down with shame. What a wuss. I couldn't even nap alone. I was sure I was annoying her.

Instead of the rejection, I had feared, Alice came and sat next to me on the bed, wrapping me in the purple quilt that was at the end of the bed and taking my hand. "Of course I will. Sleep now, sweetheart." It was an instant thing. Sleep overtook me so fast. I must have been really tired. More tired than I realized.

 _Dream Sequence:_

 _I ran through the forest but not fast enough. I couldn't make my feet go any faster. It was frustrating. I saw a house in the distance. It glowed bright yellow, like a safety beacon. I couldn't reach it though. Every time I neared it, I'd hear someone chasing me from that side and would have to run the other direction. My heart was pounding. Just as I was about to try for the house again, a figure jumped into my path. I knew it was him; that it was David but I didn't see his face because I heard someone calling my name. When I looked back he was gone._

Someone was shaking me and someone was screaming. "Sammi, Sammi wake up!" I jolted awake and pushed at the hands shaking me but my own hands were quickly pinned to my sides. I realized then that the screaming was coming from me and the hands were Esme's. I was drenched in sweat and sobbing. What a dream…

Esme pulled me into her arms once I was awake and tried to soothe me. I couldn't stop shaking and whimpering. "It's okay my beautiful girl, it's okay."

"It was soo real. He was coming for me but I heard your voice. I heard it and he ran. He ran! Why would he run? I don't get it. I don't GET it" I sobbed out, a bit hysterical.

She pulled back and took my head in her hands and kissed my nose. "But it wasn't real, you're safe here in your bedroom with me."

"I thought this was the guest bedroom" I muttered offhandedly.

"Well it was but now it is yours. We can decorate it however you like. Whatever color or furniture you want" she offered.

"Mine? You guys really do want me to stay, don't you? I didn't really believe it at first" I admitted sheepishly.

"Oh silly girl, of course, we do. We will keep reassuring you, too. I can't imagine what you've been through but I know it'll take some work for you to let us in and trust us."

"I already trust you. I just don't see why anyone would want _me._ "

She looked like she wanted to scold me for that one but before she could, she whipped her head around to the window. The movement startled me. Did she hear something out there? What was going on?

She scooped me up before I could even blink and ran with me downstairs. How the hell did she move that fast? It was like one second I was on the bed and the next I was wedged between her and Carlisle in what looked like a living room except way bigger than one I'd ever seen.

Carlisle looked ready for a fight. I knew then that David had found me. I was numb. I couldn't move or think. It was all over. It was over before it had even started. That thought shook off the numbness in a second. I couldn't let him hurt anyone in this family. I had to go to him before he came in here.

I made a move for the door but didn't get three steps before someone I hadn't met yet stopped me in my tracks, and hand on my shoulder. He had bronze colored hair and the same good looks as the rest of the family. There was something different about him though I couldn't quite place it just yet. He looked at me with a half smirk. What the hell could possibly be funny in this tense moment?

"I'm sure you've noticed by now that we aren't regular humans," the newcomer said. "He can't hurt us, so don't go putting yourself at unnecessary risk to 'save' us."

Something unnerved me about what he said. "How'd you know what I was planning?" I knew it before he answered. He could read my thoughts. I felt an odd tickling in my head just before I made my move to go outside and confront David and I felt it now.

"Yes, I can. Though it's odd that you can feel it. No one else can" He said, looking startled.

"She can feel you in her head, Edward?" So this guy was Edward. "Never mind we will discuss that later. Right now we have to deal with the man that's come to take my newest daughter" Esme exclaimed.

 _Daughter._ The thought made me smile even though I was still terrified. There was that tickling again. It didn't bother me, though.

"It doesn't bother you? Wow, she's a weird one." Edward was smirking again. Carlisle looked about ready to scold Edward for being rude but I just stuck my tongue out at him and smiled. I liked Edward. He was a goob.

"A what?" he exclaimed. I just laughed and stuck my tongue out again at him. "I like you too" he whispered conspiratorially, winking.

"He's coming up to the door. No way am I letting him near her. Edward, Esme, take Sammi up to my study and stay with her there." He gave his wife a looked that was hard to watch. There was pain but also resolve.

Esme took me in her arms and ran at that incredible speed up the stairs and into a room that I assumed was Carlisle's study. There was a large oak desk, a couch, and books all along the back wall. One wall was completely glass while the other two held old paintings and pictures.

Esme set me down on the couch and kissed my forehead. She looked at Edward meaningfully and I'm sure she was telling him something in her head. It occurred to me then why we were up there and Carlisle was down there.

"Is he going to kill David?" I asked them. For some reason, the thought bothered me a lot. Sure he hurt me and made that last 7 years a living nightmare. Part of me wanted him to pay. But I didn't want kind, compassionate Carlisle to have murder on his hands because of me.

Before either of them could confirm or deny what I was thinking, a gun went off downstairs. Edward ran out of the room faster than light, leaving Esme and I sitting in shock.


	4. Authors Note

Sorry for the delay everyone! I'm on vacation and don't have much time for writing. Will update this story as soon as I'm back (about a week). Please feel free to keep leaving comments and suggestions! I have some great ideas for the next chapter but would love to hear yours as well!


	5. Chapter 4

**I had a bit of a break here on vacation and wanted to post chapter 4 for you all. I hope you are enjoying the story and will let me know if there's anything you want to see developed more or anything you don't like. Thanks all!**

 _Edward's POV_

" _Is he going to kill David?"_ Sammi had asked us. I wasn't sure how to answer that. I knew I should probably lie…tell her that we were just going to turn him into the cops or something. But the thought of lying to her bothered me. I sensed that she wouldn't believe me if I tried to anyways.

I opened my mouth to answer her when I heard that vile man's thoughts downstairs. " _I will get her back. She's mine. She'll have hell to pay but she is MINE. I'll kill them all then drag her by her hair back."_ That was when the gun went off. Holy heck was it loud to our sensitive hearing. I dashed out of Carlisle's study as fast as I possibly could and flew down the stairs. When I got there, Carlisle had the gun in his hand and was taking the bullets out and David was on the ground with his neck broken.

The fact that my father had let it go off at all startled me. Why didn't he just take it from him when I saw it? I tuned myself into his thoughts, honestly confused and curious. " _He didn't even want to talk first? How odd. I knew I shouldn't have let him shoot the gun but I was hoping to talk him down. Then he just…just shot it."_

Ah, Carlisle. Always the peaceful one. I didn't need Jasper's gift to feel the levels of sorrow coming off of him. He'd flashed over the David before the bullet could hit him and snapped his neck. Painless and quick. More than he deserved.

"Dad, are you alright?" I knew he was physically, obviously, but he was so kind and gentle I knew having to kill another being had to be tough. Even if that person was disgusting in every sense of the word. He turned to look at me but couldn't speak. Instead, he used his mind to tell me he needed to hunt after he took care of David. I simply nodded and helped him.

After we had finished with that, we stood awkwardly for a moment. "Do you think anyone will be looking for him? Should we all move?" Carlisle had asked.

I didn't know how to answer that. I wasn't sure. We would need more information from Sammi about his habits and such. I also thought we should have this discussion as a whole family.

"Dad, I think that we should discuss when everyone returns. And after you've hunted. You did what you had to do. You know that right?" I asked him. He just looked at me. His face blank. Even his mind blank. My poor father. "Do you want me to hunt with you?" I didn't think he should be alone but he just shook his head.

"You should head back and explain everything to your mother. Sammi has to be in a frenzy with anxiety, as well. I'll be fine my son, I promise." His words and thoughts were true so I nodded, placed a hand on his shoulder, then ran back towards the house.

 _Esme's POV_

I held Sammi tight to me. I knew that man wouldn't get past my husband but I still felt so very protective of this child. I couldn't really explain the connection but it was there and it ran so…so deep. I loved her instantly.

When we heard the gun go off and the small snap that followed less than a millisecond later Edward left as fast as possible. We knew Carlisle would be okay but our love for each other in this family; in this coven, ran so deep we were still worried however senseless it was.

Half a second after Edward had left Sammi cried out Carlisle's name and feinted. The fear must have been so frightened that her mind shut off to protect itself. She was scared for Carlisle. It warmed my heart that she seemed to love us as much as we did her. And she hadn't even met all of the family yet!

I nuzzled my nose into her light brown caramel colored hair and inhaled her scent. It didn't even send my throat burning. Odd. I was glad but it was strange. Every other human I'd ever come into contact with me had sent it blazing. Sure I always controlled it, but still.

She began to stir when she felt my nose in her hair. She didn't completely wake up, though. That was okay. I'd let her rest. Her brain needed it.

About ten minutes later, Edward arrived home and returned to the study. He saw Sammi and panicked a little before I said, with my thoughts so I wouldn't wake my bumblebee, " _She feinted in fear for your dad. Her brains just protecting itself. She'll be fine. How is he by the way? What happened?"_

He hesitated, still looking at Sammi. Finally he looked up at me and spoke softly, not wanting to risk waking her. "He's in rough shape. He had to kill David. I told him he had no choice of course but you know him. He's so kind and loving that it's taken its toll on him. He's gone hunting to clear his mind and sent me back to tell you what happened."

Oh! My poor husband. I had to go to him but my maternal instincts wouldn't let me move. Edward, hearing my thoughts, offered to watch over her while I went to him. Thankful, I nodded and handed her off to him. I jumped out the window and headed in the direction of his scent. I wasn't sure what I would find when I found him, but I vowed to make his heart whole again.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Hey, all! Sorry for the delay in giving you guys the next chapter. I was on vacation and couldn't find time to sit down and write it. I'm back now and already working on chapter 6. Please leave comments and feedback! :)_**

 _Carlisle's POV_

I had just drained a buck and discarded the corpse when I heard footsteps behind me. I recognized the scent of my beautiful wife immediately. Part of me wanted to run in the other direction. I didn't deserve to be comforted at the moment. I had killed a man. Sure he was vile but he was still a human being. I knew that this would hurt my wife, however, so I stayed where I was and turned slightly to give her a small smile.

"Carlisle, my love are you alright?" she whispered softly, her hands held up. She looked at me with such concern that I couldn't take it. I was disgusted with myself. _I killed a man!_ I couldn't answer her. But we knew each other enough not to really need words. She came closer and wrapped her small arms around my waist, her head on my chest. After a few moments, I returned her embrace.

I wasn't sure how long we stood like that, but eventually, I pulled back. Esme took my head in her hands and kissed me gently. "You did what you had to for our family. You protected our new daughter's life. I won't have you beating yourself up over that. You did the _right_ thing. Please see that" she pleaded. "Sammi fainted in fear for _you_ when she heard the shot. She called out your name and then fainted. She loves you already."

I couldn't help the grin that broke across my face at her last statement. The connection we felt for this beautiful human girl was like nothing we had ever felt before. Sure we felt connections with our other children but never of this magnitude.

"She's captured our hearts quite effectively, hasn't she?" I pondered to my wife. I pulled her back into my arms and hid my face in her hair, inhaling her scent. "I'd do anything for her. She's our daughter. It's never been this fast before but I'm certain her place is with us. I hope she can accept us. I'm sure she's noticed that we are…different, already."

"She seems to have already accepted it. She's not even upset that Edward can read her thoughts! And to think she can _feel_ it when he dips into her mind" Esme murmured in wonder.

"Yes, I find that amazing and…well…odd, to say the least. I'd like to explore that further. I wonder if she'll feel our other children's gifts as well" I wondered. I had a feeling she would. Maybe not Alice's but probably Jasper's. Jasper could manipulate the emotions of a single person or a room. It was a physical thing. If she could feel a mental gift I'm sure she'd feel his as well.

"My love, we should head back. I'm sure she's awake by now and must be so worried about what happened. Are you alright? Do you need to hunt more? Is there anything I can do?" She looked up at me with such love that my heart was healed instantly. I knew I had to kill David to protect my newest daughter and I knew now that it was the right thing to do for my family. I didn't _like_ it, but it had been necessary nonetheless. I didn't have to say any of this to Esme. She'd know just by watching my face. We were that connected. We were that in love. I just smiled at her, took her hand and dashed off in the direction of our home.

 _Sammi's POV_

I heard someone humming softly beside my head. It was a peaceful, calming tune and it relaxed me enough to be able to open my eyes.

I looked over to the person the humming belonged to and smiled shyly. "That was really peaceful, thank you."

Edward chuckled and smiled crookedly at me. "My pleasure."

I looked around then for Esme or Carlisle and panicked when I didn't find either. It all came back to me in a rush. David outside. The study. The gun shot. Edward leaving. After that it was black. What had happened? Was Carlisle hurt? My heart was pounding in my chest and I went to get up just to be pushed gently back by Carlisle himself. I hadn't heard him come in the room but he was suddenly sitting next to me.

"Everything is fine, Sammi. It's taken care of. You don't ever have to worry about him again, okay?" He soothed, rubbing circles on my hand that he held in his cold one. It was soothing but I didn't understand. How did I _not_ have to worry about David? He had come to bring me back! He wouldn't stop until he had me back. I knew that with everything I had.

It was Edward that spoke this time, the tickling sensation back in my head. "Carlisle killed him, you really needn't worry," he said bluntly, ruffling my hair.

I gaped at him and then burst into tears. He had the decency to look remorseful at least until he read in my thoughts _why_ I was sobbing. I was upset for Carlisle. I didn't really care about David. They had told me that he couldn't hurt them, that they were different. But David _had_ hurt Carlisle. By making Carlisle kill him to protect me, he had hurt him. I knew this man all of half a day but I could tell already just how kind and gentle he was. It couldn't have done nothing to him to have had to kill someone. And it was my fault.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I'm so sorry. All my fault. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have had to do that." I wrapped my arms around my legs and pulled them to my chest. He'd hate me now for sure. I'd never be able to stay.

I expected Carlisle to confirm what I felt but he simply pulled me up and into his lap and held me tightly. After a few minutes, he pulled back and looked me directly in the eyes.

"I want you to listen to me carefully, okay?" he said, looking at me for acknowledgment that I was listening. I nodded and he smiled. "I did what I had to do to protect not only you but the rest of the family as well. That scum of a man left me no choice. Of course, I don't feel good at having to take a life but I wouldn't change what I did. It means that you are safe. I will always do what needs to be done to protect you, Sammi." He kissed my nose then, causing me to giggle. "There, that's better," he said, smiling.

"I just have one question, if that's okay?" I asked before I looked down and blushed. Questions are bad. Not allowed.

He tilted my chin back up and forced me to look into his eyes. He nodded encouragingly so I sighed a little and asked my question.

"Are you mad at me for making you have to do that?" I asked softly. He tried to bring my eyes back to his but I couldn't meet his eyes. He didn't force me, though I knew he could if he'd wanted to. I covered my face with my hands and waited for him to yell at me or something. Instead, he chuckled. I blinked up at him confused.

"I'm not angry, sweet pea. You didn't 'make' me do anything. I chose to take the action that I did and I don't regret it" he said. A look crossed his face then and he looked at me with concern. "Are _you_ angry with _me_? I know he did terrible things to you but you spent many years with him so I'd understand if-"

I interrupted him before he could say more by wrapping my arms around him. He understood without words needing to be said. We sat like that for a while, me silently thanking him and him taking the comfort that he needed.

Eventually, we broke apart when Esme came in the room. She had a huge smile on her face and announced that the other two were back from their trip.

It was time to meet the rest of the family that I hoped I could become part of soon and I was instantly anxious.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the delay in the posting of this chapter. I've hit a bit of a block and would really appreciate some feedback from you guys! Please review :) Thanks!**_

Chapter 6

 _Sammi's POV_

I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. I was about to meet the last two kids of Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I was more anxious than I had been for the others simply because I doubted _another_ Cullen could be so accepting of me. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, _and_ Edward all seemed to welcome me into their home with warm hearts. It had to end at some point, right?

Esme scooped me up into her arms and descended the stairs to the living room, again, as if I weighed nothing. I wondered when I'd get used to their strength. I also wondered exactly how strong they were. I wanted to ask but that seemed rude somehow.

"Really strong," Edward said, winking at me. I blushed at being caught in my rude thoughts. This just made him laugh harder, so I buried my head in Esme's neck. Carlisle looked annoyed for some reason. I understood why when Esme spoke.

"Edward, enough! Stop voicing her thoughts for her" Esme scolded him, giving him a look that scared me a little. Edward turned his head ashamed and apologized to me with a crooked smile.

Once we were downstairs, Esme set me down on my feet. "Rose, Emmett, this is Sammi. Sammi this is Rosalie and Emmett, my other two children" she introduced with a wide smile. You could just see her adoration for all her children. It made me feel warm.

I hid behind Esme and Carlisle when I saw Emmett. He was HUGE! I didn't know someone could be that…that…big! My head had that tickly feeling again right when Edward burst into laughter so strong he looked like he might explode with it.

"Edward Cullen! You stop that right this moment, young man or so help me!" Carlisle chastised him.

I cringed. I didn't like yelling, it scared me. "It's alright Mr. Cullen, I don't mind. My thoughts were kind of funny I guess" I said sheepishly.

Carlisle knelt down in front of me and brushed my hair out of my face. "While that's very sweet of you, sweetie, Edward has more manners than what he just showed. Don't you son?" he asked, looking up at him.

Edward looked down in shame and whispered a yes sir. "I'm sorry Sammi, please forgive me?" I just nodded, letting him know it was okay.

"Let me guess…she think's Emmett is a humongous beast?" Rosalie said with a huge grin. Could she read minds too? I looked at her nervously and then at Edward who shook his head, answering my unspoken question.

"Yes…sorry if that was rude, just took me by surprise" I giggled a little, blushing scarlet. Rosalie laughed and knelt down in front of me.

"Want to know a secret?" she asked and I nodded. "Everyone thinks that he's a beast," she said with a wink. I couldn't help the giggle that came out. Then I felt bad. Would Emmett hate me now that I made his family pick on him? I looked at him to see if he was upset but he just kissed his biceps. I burst out laughing harder than I had ever before at the sight of him. Everyone joined in.

Emmett scooped me up in his arms all of a sudden and I squealed in surprise, wrapping my arms around his neck for support. The room got tense, I think wondering how I would react. "Maybe I'm not huge…maybe you're just tiny, squirt!" he boomed at me. I gaped at him and then shrugged.

"Or maybe both, you big bear!" I teased back with a grin. They all laughed harder than before and I wondered why. But I didn't wonder long because their laugh was contagious and soon I couldn't breathe from the giggles that escaped me.

He set me back on my feet and messed up my hair. I swear his hand was bigger than my head! I realized Edward probably heard that and turned to glare at him with my hands on my hips. That just made him laugh even more. I guess I wasn't putting off 'scary' very well. Whatever.

Instead of being mad I just stuck my tongue out at him and turned back to Rosalie and Emmett, who were both smirking as well. Humph! I couldn't help but smile, though.

"It's really nice to meet you both," I said with a smile. Then I looked at Esme and Carlisle with apprehension, "that's everyone right?" They just laughed and said yes.

I realized then that Jasper and Alice were not there. Sometimes when I get anxious I don't notice my surroundings very well. I don't know if that's normal or not.

"They are out buying some things for you, Sammi" Edward explained, hearing my thoughts. This 'talent' of his was handy but also very annoying at times. Wait…for me? Oh no. I didn't want them to spend money on me. I didn't want to burden this beautiful family more than I already had. But they wanted me to stay I think. I couldn't deny the connection I felt with each of them, and I know Esme and Carlisle both felt the same…but I've never been bought things before. My heart started to pound and my palms started to sweat. If I was a burden they would make me leave, I knew it. David always made me do things if he had to get things for me.

I think I heard someone trying to talk to me but I just couldn't focus with my heart going a mile a minute in my chest. It sounded like Carlisle asking everyone to leave the room. Why? Because of me? Oh no…

I heard Rosalie ask Esme and Carlisle if she could have this one. Huh? Have what? Before I could wonder more though, Rosalie had me in her lap on the sofa and was holding me tightly in her arms. It sounded like she was saying something and I tried my hardest to listen but I could only make out one word. It sounded like 'breathe'. I took a deep breath, the best I could and then another. The feel of her cold arms around me was rather comforting and soon I could hear what she was saying.

"Breathe with me slowly, sweetheart. Keep breathing, you're safe here" she was basically chanting this to me while rubbing my back. I matched my breathing to hers and soon enough I felt much better. That's when I noticed the tears I got all over her beautiful red blouse. I looked at it and then up at her and blushed, ashamed. Before I could apologize though she started laughing.

"Don't worry, Alice picked this one out for me and I didn't much like it anyway" she winked "and if you tell her I said that I'll deny it!" I giggled and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie. Sometimes that happens when I get scared. It's more embarrassing with people around though" I blushed and looked away. She tilted my head back to look at her though and smiled.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. I can't imagine all that you've been through…well maybe a little, I have a dark past as well and I know that sometimes my feelings can take over and feel suffocating. Someday I'll tell you about it if you want. Just know that I understand, more than you know. And I'm here for you. We all are." She kissed my forehead and went on, "my sister Alice told us you were coming you know. The way she described you, well, I knew you would be special. The rest of my family, OUR family" she corrected with a smirk, "feels the same way. The connection is intense, so please don't feel like a burden for anything, okay?"

"Edward" was all I said. She just laughed and winked at me, causing me to giggle.

"Thank you, Rosalie. It's a little scary how accepting everyone is though. I couldn't really fathom everyone liking me. I mean this family is huge! I feel the connection too. I felt it as soon as I saw Esme."

She held me tighter and rocked me a little. "Esme loves you like her own already, you know that right? Your acceptance into this family isn't even as fast as Alice and Jaspers were, though, if that makes you feel better. She just showed up and asked which room was theirs!"

I gaped at her and we both burst out laughing. I could see it. Alice was… so bubbly I could just picture it. I got serious again after we stopped laughing. I had to ask. I had to KNOW.

"I've never been bought things before without having to do…things in return. I know you guys wouldn't make me do what he made me do, I feel safe here. But I still feel like it would make me a burden if you spend money on me. It seemed like such a burden for him when I needed food or new clothes..." I trailed off, scared of her reaction. My heart didn't pound though like it would. I felt so safe in her arms. I liked Rosalie. She seemed like a no-nonsense type of person but also with a warm heart. I could sense her pain, underneath and knew that she really meant it when she said she understood.

She got tense and I was scared for a moment but one look at her told me it wasn't my fault she was upset. Not really. "That man is lucky that my father killed him and not me. I would have made him suffer" she seethed, holding me tighter. "No one will _ever_ hurt you again. I swear this to you, Sammi. As for the buying you things, you're going to have to get used to that. This family has more money than sense and more than we know what to do with, so it's really no burden at all. We WANT to spoil you rotten. Give you everything you need and want" she said with a smirk. "Alice goes overboard and if you feel uncomfortable with anything she gets you just tell me and I'll try to rain her in for you, but no matter what it's not a burden, alright?"

I nodded and leaned into her, laying my head on her shoulder. We sat like that for a while, content in our silence. My stomach interrupted that silence with a loud grumble. Rosalie laughed and got up, me still in her arms and brought me into the kitchen. It was HUGE! There were so many cabinets, a warm white color and dark appliances with a large fridge. It felt so warm and comforting in here, not like I usually felt in the kitchen back at David's cabin.

Rosalie set me on the counter, causing me to giggle, and opened the fridge. "Let's get you something to eat, shall we?" I just blushed. "How about a peanut butter and jelly with a glass of milk?" She asked. That sounded amazing and my stomach rumbled again in answer, causing us both to laugh. "Alright then! One pb&j with milk coming up!"

I watched her make it with crazy speed. It didn't surprise me, but she seemed to notice after that she did it too quickly and smiled sheepishly. She sat with me while I ate, again, in comfortable silence. It was so good to eat without the pressure of having to make up for it afterward.

When I had finished eating, I sat back and patted my tummy. Rosalie smiled and cleared my plate and glass before I could protest. I thanked her and jumped up to hug her. My ankle still hurt a little but I could feel it healing.

Carlisle poked his head in the kitchen just then and smiled a big grin. "Hi girls, Alice and Jasper are almost home and I think Alice wants to set up Sammi's bedroom as a surprise for her" he winked and grinned at me, making me blush. "Would you mind going with Esme and Rosalie down to the T.V. room to watch a movie while she does that?"

I nodded to him enthusiastically. I sometimes watched movies while David was out without him knowing and I loved them. They took me away from how horrible my life was and brought me into their world. I hoped that I would always like them, even if I didn't have to escape from this new life that seemed to be forming around me.

"Alice and Jasper just pulled up! Ruuuun!" he said with mock fear. He smirked and darted out of the room. It was funny how the all seemed a little afraid of Alice's bubbly ways. She was so tiny! How could she be that scary?

Rosalie fought a smile and took my hand in hers, leading me to the T.V. room downstairs. It was incredible. There were so many comfy looking chairs and couches with a huge screen on the front wall. The back wall was all glass, of course, leading to an amazing deck with a great view of the surrounding forest. There was so much green. The walls were the same white as the kitchen cabinets. It felt so homey and comfortable. Esme was already setting up the movie. It was something called Cinderella, something I've never heard of, but I'm sure I'd like it if Esme did.

I was nervous still about what Alice was doing upstairs but I knew I could trust what Rosalie had said. It stopped me from panicking. When Esme was done setting it up, she took a seat on one of the big couches and patted the seat next to her.

"Come sit girls!" she said. I climbed onto the couch next to her and Rosalie sat next to me. I took Rosalie's hand and smiled and then took Esme's. This felt nice. It felt like home, something I didn't know if I would ever feel. I didn't want it to end. Please, God, don't let it end. I loved this family that seemed to accept me so completely. The connection was palpable and I felt safe. I hadn't ever felt this safe before.

I leaned my head against my…my mom's shoulder and let out a content sigh as the movie began.


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for the reviews, questions, favorites, follows, etc! It means so much that people seem to like my story!**

 _ **Bluestorm28: Sammi was taken at five and held captive for 7 years. At age 7 she tried to run away but he caught her and injected the tracker in her arm. She's now 12 years old with the Cullens. She was held captive another 5 years after the tracker was put in her arm.**_ _**I hope that cleared up your question and thank you for asking!**_

 **Okay, on to chapter 7! Please review! :)**

* * *

 _Alice's POV_

I just put the finishing touches on Sammi's bed when I called down to Rose to tell her, knowing she could hear me in the T.V. room. I made her bed into a beautiful purple canopy that hung from the ceiling and flowed down around her. Of course, I _saw_ that she loved it! Who wouldn't? I'm a genius! I was practically bouncing with excitement.

I had Jasper paint the walls a soft green color because she seemed to always be looking out into the forest from the glass walls we had and thought that it would be comforting. I added lots of tree wall stickers as well.

Her walk-in closet was stocked with a whole new wardrobe which of course was the MOST fun for me! Cloooothes! I knew how much she loved the blue dress I brought for her to wear so I got a tidbit of a sense of what she liked and went from there. Her bathroom was stocked with toiletries and everything a girl could want in a bathroom. Yes, that meant makeup. I wasn't sure how Mom and Dad would react to that one and I was a bit scared to peek into the future to find out just yet. She was 12…surely that's old enough. Right?

Her desk now had a cute blue lamp next to new art supplies. I had a vision of her drawing a lot in the future and Edward told me how scared she was of the computer so we took that out. I also put in a comfy new armchair next to a big bookshelf with all sorts of books for her. White Christmas lights hung down around the armchair, making a soft reading space for her. I knew she'd just love her new room! After some calming down that is…

Jasper grabbed my hand when we heard Rosalie coming upstairs with Sammi. I adjusted the already perfect curtains as she walked in. This was so exciting! Jasper, sensing my over-excitement, sent me a wave of calm with a slight smirk. I winked at him in thanks.

 _Sammi's POV_

We had gotten almost to the end of the movie (which I loved) when Rosalie told me that Jasper and Alice had finished the…my…room. That would take some getting used to. It wasn't that I didn't feel grateful. I did, immensely so. I just felt a little…okay, a lot…uncomfortable with how much money I'm sure it all cost. Even if what Rosalie said was true, that they had a lot more than they knew what to do with, I still didn't think I deserved it to be spent on me. But they all promised and insisted it was no trouble and that they wanted to. Who was I to take away what they wanted to do after everything they had already done for me? I plastered a smile on my face as we walked into my new room.

I looked at Alice before I took anything else in. She looked so happy I thought her face would split with the intensity of her smile. It lightened the pressure that was building on my chest. I found myself smiling in return. When I looked at Jasper, who was holding her hand he looked confused. Why? I was about to ask him when he spoke, probably sensing my own confusion.

"You calmed yourself down. I felt your apprehension but once you walked in it was replaced with excitement without my help?" he said it as a question.

"Oh. I saw how happy Alice looked and it made my anxiety go away" I said with a blush, looking down. Jasper actually laughed at that. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me further into the room. "Well come in come in!" she exclaimed.

It was a blur after that. She showed me everything they had done and told me if I didn't like anything that they would fix it with whatever I wanted. I was still worried a bit but Alice's excitement was contagious and after the tour I found myself crying and grinning.

"Thank you, both. I love it so much. It's totally perfect" I flopped down on the huge bed. Alice sat down next to me and giggled. I sat up and hugged her fiercely. She was the best. I was so thankful to have her as my sister now. I was so lucky to have this whole perfectly family that wanted me to join it.

"Hey, where's my hug?" Jasper looked hurt but also was fought off a grin. I knew he was playing but I jumped up and ran to him hugging him tight as well and giggling.

"Thank you, big brother, I love it!" He hugged me back, laughing softly himself.

"I love the sound of that," he and Alice said at the same time, which caused me to blush. When I turned around the whole family stood in the doorway looking at us with smiles on their faces.

Just then a yawn escaped my lips. Oops. I guess I was tired. It had been a very long day after all. I smiled sheepishly as I stifled another before it could fully escape. Carlisle chuckled, came over and scooped me up into his arms, Esme following him. "It's been a long day, huh sweet pea?" he asked. I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder. He sat down in my armchair and placed me in his lap. Esme sat next to us on the arm of it and brushed my hair back out of my face. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

I thought about that. Sooo much had changed in so little time I don't think I had really processed it all yet. I needed to sleep. That would help. "Just tired, a little overwhelmed too but not in a bad way. Mostly just grateful for everything you've all done for me" I admitted. Carlisle kissed me on my forehead and held me tighter.

"We are so glad we found you, Sammi. I know it wasn't under the best circumstances for you but we are glad nonetheless. You make this family more whole. We will protect and love you forever, my child" he vowed to me, kissing my forehead again. I was lost though. My eyelids wouldn't stay open anymore. I fell asleep in my father's arms with a smile on my face and warmth in my heart.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the muted light pouring in my window. Yesterday seemed like a dream but one look around me told me it was real and a huge smile split across my face. It really happened. I really escaped and found my home. Is this how it happened for people like me? This quickly? I wasn't sure but I also wasn't about to complain either.

I stretched and rolled onto my side. I didn't even notice Esme sitting in the armchair in the corner of the room. It didn't startle me though. She was my mom, after all.

"Good morning, Sammi. How'd you sleep, dear?" she asked me as she came over and sat on the edge of the bed. It was still a bit weird to think of it as _my_ bed. I'm sure I'd get used to it in time though.

"I slept great actually. No nightmares or any dreams that I can remember for that matter. How'd you sleep?" I asked her. She chuckled and shook her head. Huh?

"I don't sleep actually. None of us do. It's part of what makes us…special."

"Oh, that's…wow, you're so lucky. I wish I didn't have to sleep either" I harrumphed. No fair! I hated sleeping. Usually, bad dreams haunted me. They were really more memories but they had a dream edge to them.

She tickled me lightly and laughed. "Do you want a bath before breakfast, sweetie? After breakfast, we're going to have a family meeting to discuss everything. Nothing to worry about, though" she said with a wink.

I nodded and she patted my knee, got up and went into my bathroom. A second later I heard the water running. I got up and followed her in.

"I'll leave some clothes for you on your bed for when you're done and make you some breakfast. Take your time sweetie." I nodded and she kissed me forward and left my bathroom. I was thankful for space she seemed to know I needed. I quickly stripped and got into the warm bathwater. It was heavenly on my aching muscles. I hadn't realized how hard I pushed myself in the woods to get away until this morning. One word: OUCH! The water felt really nice.

When I was finished with my bath I dressed quickly and brushed my hair out which was now curly from the braids. I was a little nervous to head downstairs by myself. Maybe shy was a better word. Just then Alice poked her head in and chuckled. "Come on, your breakfast is getting cold silly." Of course, she was skipping. Oh, Alice.

Esme made me blueberry pancakes with a glass of OJ that was divine. It tasted so good I knew I found my new favorite food. Although I hadn't really tried many foods so maybe it was just the shock of something new.

"Thank you, mama. That was really yummy" I said after I had finished the last sip of juice. All of a sudden I was wrapped in her arms and she was kissing all over my face. I burst out laughing and squealing.

"Oh, my darling I love the sound of you calling me that!" She sounded so happy that I started crying. They were happy tears, of course. I hugged her tightly and buried my head in her hair. "I love you" I whispered to her. "I love you so much."

I knew the family was waiting in the living room for the family meeting but I didn't want to move. This moment was too perfect. But all too soon it was time to join them. We walked into the living room with goofy grins on our faces.

* * *

 **The family meeting will be in the next chapter. I was going to group it with this one but it would have made it way too long. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**_A/N: There's a bit...okay a lot...of fluff in this chapter. Sorry, not sorry! :D Please review!_**

 _Sammi's POV_

The family meeting passed by in a blur. Half of the family thought it'd be best to move out of Forks while the other half thought that we'd all be okay staying. I wasn't sure how I felt. Partly I wanted to leave because of all the bad things that happened to me here. Mostly, though, I wanted to stay because I didn't want to be responsible for uprooting the kind family that accepted me so readily. It all came down to Carlisle to make the decision. Also, I wanted to call him dad, but I wasn't sure how he would react, and I was scared. Esme loved when I called him mama but men scared me more…even the gentle ones.

Eventually, Carlisle said we could stay but make the house ready in New Hampshire if we needed to flee if suspicion fell on the family for David's death. If anyone even found out, which wasn't likely. He wasn't a social being from what I knew of his activities, which I told them. The half, Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie reluctantly agreed with Carlisle's decision, trusting him to know best.

And so we were staying in Forks. For now.

When the meeting finally ended, Mama led me into the kitchen for lunch. It was so weird eating more than once a day but I think it was best not to argue that fact. Mama seemed worried to make sure I ate a lot and I didn't want to upset her. I loved her lots. Plus, I was kind of hungry. My tummy kept grumbling and each time I'd see her smile. I wonder if she heard it.

Sitting at the breakfast nook I tried to see what she was making me. "What are you making mama? It smells so good." It did smell good. Like cheese and potatoes.

Giggling a little, Esme set a bowl in front of me, "its cheesy potato soup and a baguette. I thought you might like something warm." Oh did I. I immediately dug in. It was the perfect temperature too. Groaning at how great it tasted made her laugh even more and pet my hair down on top of my head. Finishing the last bite, I pushed the bowl back and jumped up to hug Esme.

"Thank you, that was really yummy. Is there anything I can do to make up for it?" I asked apprehensively. I regretted asking as soon as it left my mouth. Esme looked ready to cry. "I'm sorry ple..."

Before I could finish apologizing for making her sad she wrapped me in a huge hug and then kneeled in front of me. "Sweetheart, no. You never have to do _anything_ for food or anything you need ever. _Ever._ He was wrong making you do that. No human being should have to do those types of things…or really anything to be given food. You'll never have to do a single thing that he's ever made you do. Never. Understand, pumpkin?"

I don't know exactly why but I burst into tears. I felt relief but also scared with all that has changed so quickly. I knew they were good changes but it still scared me. What if I did something wrong that I thought was right because of what David taught me? I couldn't get in enough breath. I wanted to hide. She must think I'm pathetic. I turned to run upstairs but Carlisle and Jasper were right there before I took two steps. Wild panic set in. I must have done something wrong. Jasper seemed to stagger a bit all of a sudden which confused me but then he scooped me up and sat in an arm chair in the living room with me in his lap. Instantly I felt calm. It was a strange calm. It felt off but I accepted it gladly. Jasper had to be doing it somehow. It was too sudden to be from myself. This family was really strange and I loved it.

"Thank you Jasper" I whispered, sagging into his chest. He froze beneath me for a second before relaxing his posture. I looked up at his face but he just smiled.

"How'd you know it was me that calmed you?" he asked wryly. I shrugged. Not sure how to explain how the calm felt off. Kind of like when Edward would read my thoughts but a little different than that. It was like I knew the feelings weren't real and I had the choice to accept or reject them as well as a weird tingle in my hands and feet. Edward appeared and unjumbled my thoughts for me enough to tell Jasper the answer to his question, the tickly feeling in my head returning.

"She can feel our gifts. Though, I'm not entirely sure of Alice's. It's a bit different for each but along the same lines. With mine her head…tickles, as she calls it. With yours, the sensation is in her hands and feet but she thinks she might be able to block your gift. I'm curious about that" he explained.

"While I'm curious about that as well, we won't be testing that until she's feeling better," Carlisle told his sons with a raised eyebrow. Sitting on the couch next to us he took my hands in his and rubbed them soothingly. "Sweetie, why did you panic?"

Staring up at him I felt foolish for all that happened in the last 3 minutes. "I made mama sad cuz I cried. But I only cried really cuz I was relieved" I sniffed, looking down. "I guess a little scared to cuz of all the changes but I never meant to make her sad. Please don't hate me daddy" I pleaded. I peeked up at him to see his reaction. Would he be angry I made his wife sad? What I saw though was startling and warming. He was grinning. "What?" I asked cautiously but amused.

He didn't answer, instead grabbing me into a bear hug that left me giggling and squealing in surprise. "I love you, Sammi."

I laughed and tucked my head under his chin. "I love you too…daddy" I laughed mischievously at my intended pause and he tickled me in my sides, making me squeal in delight. Esme appeared just then and kissed my cheek, sitting on the side of the couch next to Carlisle.

"I was sad only because I didn't know why you were crying, princess. I'm glad you feel relieved and don't worry even a tiny bit about doing something wrong because of David. You won't get in trouble, we will just remind you" she promised.

I froze. I never told her that. I glared up at Edward who just laughed and messed up my hair causing me to roll my eyes at him. Boys suck. At that thought, he burst out and a laugh that sounded more like a bark which made me giggle. Everyone seemed to be really amused which made me blush furiously.

I settled back into Carlisle and took Esme's hand with a contented sigh. A yawn escaped me against my will and I grinned sheepishly at them both making them laugh.

"Nap time for the tiny human?" Edward asked. I just nodded, all of a sudden extremely tired. Daddy whisked me upstairs and tucked me in, kissing my forehead.

"Sleep well, my sweetheart" he whispered, tucking my hair behind my ear.


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's taken so long to get out chapter 9 but here it is! Please review!**

* * *

 _Carlisle's POV_

As I sat at my desk in my study I couldn't help the smile that seemed stuck to my face for days. A human girl entering our life so suddenly and fitting so perfectly into the dynamic of our family wasn't something we even thought was possible. Regardless, it happened, and we are all ecstatic. We, of course, recognized that Sammi had a lot of healing to do. She's been through so much in her short life and couldn't come out unscathed. But we would be there for her every step of the way.

"Esme my love could you join me in my office?" I spoke softly, knowing she could hear me wherever she was in the house. She appeared at my side not 5 seconds later and I pulled her down into my lap, wrapping my arms around her slim waist. She grinned and kissed me tenderly.

"What is it, my love?" she wondered.

"We need to get Sammi's papers from J. Jenks. We can't go the legal route of adopting her because of…well…" I didn't finish but my wife knew. He may have been pure evil but I never relished any act of violence.

Esme leaned back in my lap and took my face in her hands, "you did what you had to Carlisle. You had to protect our daughter. I wish I could have done it for yo-"

"No! No. I'd much rather it have been me than you. Don't even say that" I cut her off before she could finish. We sat quietly for a few minutes, relaxing in each other's comfort and support. We knew what each needed in that moment and sat in comfortable silence.

After a while, I pulled back and smiled up at her. "I love you, my dear." She grinned up at me and kissed me deeply.

"We'll have to get her birth certificate and stuff soon. Should we ask her about her middle name? Do you think she knows it?" I wondered out loud.

"We could ask her to choose one" Esme said, smiling. "She'll probably be up soon from her nap, we can ask her then." As if on cue, we heard the only beating heart in the house speed up with anxiety and a low whimper coming down the hall. In a split second Esme and I were standing in Sammi's room. She was still sleeping but clearly locked in a nightmare.

I kneeled beside her bed and gently shook her. When she didn't wake up, instead, letting out a blood-curdling scream, I quickly picked her up and held her to my chest, sitting on her bed. Esme knelt in front of us and took her face in her hands.

"Sammi, wake up, you're safe baby" she cooed. When Sammi finally opened her eyes, she immediately burst into tears.

"It is okay, my princess, it's okay" I tried to soothe her but she just cried harder. Everything that we tried to calm her down with just made her cry harder. For over 30 minutes she just cried and cried. At last, we heard Edward return from his hunt and Esme went to ask him if he heard anything in her thoughts that might help. We knew we shouldn't invade her privacy like that but at this point, we would probably try anything to cure the heartache emanating from our newest daughter. I heard Edward and Esme's conversation from the kitchen as if they were standing in the room.

 _"Edward, she's been like this for over 30 minutes. We don't know what else to do!" Esme pleaded._

 _"Her head is all jumbled up but it feels like she's missing…a doll of some sort. A comfort item maybe" Edward replied. "Oh, there it is, a doll she made from her old dress, Abbie. She named it Abbie. Its back at the cabin she was being held in."_

 _"Thank you, son!"_

Esme shot back upstairs and gave me a knowing look. Our poor baby. Too low for Sammi to hear I asked Esme what we should do to help her. We obviously couldn't get her original doll, and I wasn't sure it was healthy for her to have something that so clearly would remind her of her years of abuse and captivity.

"I think we should take her shopping for a new doll; another comfort item. She should pick it out though, I think that's important" Esme said, just as softly. I simply nodded at her and turned Sammi to face me.

"Sweetheart, your mother and I were thinking it might be nice to go shopping with you. Maybe get you some toys. A doll? What do you think" I asked her, slipping a piece of loose hair behind her ear.

I thought I'd said something wrong when her eyes grew incredibly wide but then she smiled so big I thought he cheeks would sprain!

"A dolllllll? Can I name it Abbie? My last one was Abbie. I miss her a lot but David killed her…" she buried her head in my neck and cried again, more softly this time though. That was something. But what did she mean, David 'killed' Abbie? Edward said she was back at the cabin. Maybe he was mistaken because her head was so mixed up before.

Edward spoke then from the living room, " _He burned it in front of her and then put the remnants in a jar. It's on the windowsill in the kitchen."_

I was beginning to feel less and less bad about what I had to do to that creature. I held Sammi tighter to me and promised her that we'd get her a new Abbie.

"I know it won't be the same, but you can have any doll you choose okay? And it'll be special because you picked her out. How does that sound?"

"She was special. She kept me company for 2 years before he found her. I forgot to hide her one morning and he found her. Burned her on the stove and held my face close to watch. It was horrible" she cried and shook.

I tried to hide the growl that was growing steadily in my chest by holding her tighter still. "I'm so sorry my sweet girl. I promise you no one will _ever_ treat you badly again. No one will hurt you. I swear it" I promised, rocking her gently.

We needed to get her off this subject before she broke even further. "How about some dinner and then a trip to the toy store? How does that sound?"

She only shrugged but I took that as a yes and carried her downstairs. Esme was already in the kitchen preparing something when I settled her at the table and sat across from her. I had a feeling she needed a bit of time in her thoughts and to give her that I dashed to get my laptop and sat across from her again. She might need time to think but I wasn't about to leave her alone completely.

A few minutes later, Esme entered with some chicken, rice, veggies, and milk for Sammi. "Here you are sweetpea." She set it down in front of her and sat next to me.

Sammi mumbled a 'thanks mama' and started eating with little energy. She got halfway through her food before she pushed her plate back. I didn't have the heart to push her to eat more after such an emotional episode so I whisked it away to the kitchen. When I came back into the dining room after washing her plate and utensils I found the most endearing sight that made my non-beating heart ache with love. Sammi was tucked in Esme's arms while she rocked her and kissed her forehead.

Esme glanced up at me and winked at my endearing smile making me smile even more. "You ready to go to the toy store, pumpkin?" I asked her. Before I could even make it over to her, Alice came bounding into the room squealing excitedly.

"Did you say store?! Well come on, come on!" Alice scampered over to Sammi and grabbed her hand. I was about to reprimand her but then I heard the best sound: Sammi's giggle. _Thank you, Alice._

"Daddy is it okay if Alice comes too?" My heart swelled at her calling me daddy.

"Of course she can. How about you, mama and Alice go? Girls trip?" I questioned lightly.

Surprisingly, she frowned at me but it was fleeting because it was soon replaced with a grin. "Well, then we need Rosalie too!"

I couldn't help but chuckle as Alice leaned in a whispered to her conspiratorially that Rosalie was already in the car. Of course Rosalie heard her and honked the horn for emphasis, which sent us all into hysterical laughter.

"Alright you three, get going before you can't move from laughing too hard. And Sammi," I knelt down in front of her where Alice held her hand, "I want you to get any other toys you want. Don't think it's a burden or anything. You're going to be spoiled by everyone so you better just accept that sooner rather than later." She looked nervous but really there was nothing to be done. Even if _I_ didn't spoil her rotten…well, Alice would be Alice. Playfully poking her nose I stood up and embraced Esme in farewell.

"Don't worry my love, we'll just go to Port Angeles and be back in no time at all" she promised.

"Take your time but call me if you need me." Esme followed the girls out with a wink and a smirk on her lips. Oh, I loved that woman.

Before the car took off I heard Sammi whisper a question to Rosalie over the seat: "Rosalie, the other day Edward said you guys weren't normal humans…so if you guys aren't human, what are you?"

To her credit, Rosalie didn't hesitate more than a moment. "Uh…you'll have to ask daddy that one."

Oh boy.


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank's for the review on the last chapter! It inspired some parts of this one. Please keep reviewing. Its like fuel to me! :D**

 **Chapter 10**

 _Sammi's POV_

The toy story was really overwhelming. So many colors and noises and kids screaming. I could hardly focus. Sensing my anxiety, Esme took my hand and squeezed it gently. Looking up at her I saw nothing but love, patience and gentleness. She smiled down at me and nodded to the shelves of dolls to our left.

"You can get any one you want, sweetie," she told me. As I looked over them I couldn't find one that really reminded me of Abbie. Frowning, I turned to Esme and shrugged.

"They don't look like her, mama" I whispered. They were all so frilly. Abbie hadn't been. I mean, I'm 12 years old. Surely, if a 12-year-old was going to have a doll it wouldn't be a frilly little girl doll right?

At first, I was worried that I let my new mom down because she looked sad. But when she knelt in front of me and smiled I knew that she wasn't upset, just worried. "I have an idea… What if I make you a doll, instead of buying one? That way you can tell me what she looked like and we can go from there. How does that sound, love?" She asked me.

I didn't know what to say to that. I loved that idea way more than buying one. It would be way more special this way. I grinned at her and nodded and launched myself into her arms.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said, giggling and hugging me back. "You should still pick out some things here, though. I want you to have things to do and not be bored."

Just then Alice jumped up and down behind Esme. I burst out laughing at the sight of her, making Rosalie and Esme laugh as well. Alice was so silly.

"I know what you'll like, Sammi! There's a bead set this way! You can design cute jewelry and oh over here is a cute hair kit and oh oh oh here's a kit to make your own lip gloss" she rambled on and on and after a while, I tuned her out. I wasn't sure exactly what to pick. Alice was off looking for more things to put in the cart but I had to convince Esme to take some out when she wasn't looking. It was just too much. And I didn't even want lip gloss or even know what it was for that matter.

We wondered around for a while, just looking when I saw something that caught my eye. It was an art set. I loved to draw. David let me draw sometimes when he was having a good day. I would draw for hours in the corner, staying out of trouble. Esme saw my interest and added it to the cart with a wink. I giggled and thanked her. She also added a sketch pad. That's all I really wanted to get but…well…Alice was Alice.

I ended up getting the beads and the hair kit and some other thing I wasn't entirely sure of. I kept thanking them for buying me everything on the way back to the house. I wanted to make sure they really knew how much it meant to me. No one ever bought things for me. David bought me some paper once and two dresses. That's it. So this was new and a little anxious-making but it felt nice, too.

I think we were almost home when I finally succumbed to sleep. I was trying my hardest to fight it so I could ask Daddy my question. Rosalie had said to ask him. I wanted to do it as soon as possible, I was insanely curious after seeing all the cool abilities they had over the past few days. But I was so sleepy. It had been such a long day.

I woke up a bit when Rosalie lifted me out of the back seat of the car and carried me upstairs. When she laid me on the bed I mumbled out what I hoped was "I need to talk to Daddy". Sure enough, he appeared a moment later. I sat up to make sure I stayed awake and took a deep breath.

"I asked Rosalie in the car what you all were and she said to ask you so um... what are you?" I blushed a deep shade of red at that. Why was that so embarrassing?

He chuckled at my flush and rubbed my cheek with the back of his hand. "I don't want to frighten you, sweetheart. But I also want to be truthful. You must first know, that our kind…we have a governing law enforcement. And one of the laws is that anyone who knows about us must become one of us or…" he trailed off but I got the hint. I nodded, letting him know I understood. I wouldn't want a life without this family anyways, so I wasn't really concerned. That's how deeply I felt a part of this family. He took my hands and continued, "You don't have to worry about that for a long time, though. I promise you that. So what have you noticed about us so far? Let's start there, shall we?" he asked, kissing my nose.

I sat a little taller and took another deep breath before answering. "Well, Edwards thought reading. And I Jasper can make me feel calm but it always goes away when he's away which is odd. And Alice has visions, you said. I also saw Mama move reaaaally fast when you guys found me in the woods. She was a blur, it was really cool. Also, the way you all can lift me is another. I know I'm small but so is Alice and she can lift me like I weigh no more than a pencil!" I huffed.

Carlisle laughed heartily and poked me in the stomach. "You're very perceptive, little one. I'm going to tell you but I need you to promise me something first. I need you to promise to tell me if you're scared. Don't worry about hurting our feelings." I nodded my promise and he continued. It was his turn to take a deep breath in preparation. "We're vampires."

Vampires?! "Oh. I…wait what?" I stared, my mouth hanging open. He looked nervous but he shouldn't be. "That's freaking awesome!" I squealed.

"You're not scared?" he asked, looking at me funny. I giggled and shook my head. "Huh." He sounded so befuddled that I burst out laughing and launched myself into his arms. He laughed too after a second. Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Edward joined us then.

Esme sat next to us and pet my hair back into place while Alice and Jasper held each other in my doorway. Edward on the other hand plopped himself down on my bed and stretched out. He was such a weirdo. I felt the tickle again so I knew he heard it even before he burst out laughing. I winked at him and laughed too.

"I could never be afraid of any of you. Especially you two" I gestured at my parents. Honestly, they were the gentlest people. How could anyone be afraid?

"I'm glad to hear it, princess" Esme cooed, taking me into her lap.

"She's really not afraid" Jasper piped in, seeing the confusion still on Carlisle's face.

"That just went better than expected is all," he told Jasper.

"I mean… I can freak out if it'll make you feel better" I warned him mischievously. He just looked at me in a scolding manner and tickled my sides. After I finally stopped laughing I yawned. I was so tired. What a day.

"Bedtime for the human, I think!" Alice chirped. I rolled my eyes at her and she stuck out her tongue. Edward leapt up and left the room with Jasper and Alice in tow, leaving Esme and Carlisle to tuck me in.

"Thank you for being honest with me, daddy," I said between yawns. I climbed under the covers and Esme tucked them securely around me.

"Always" he promised. They both kissed my head and wished me a good night and sweet dreams.

That night I dreamt of vampires wearing lip gloss.

When I woke up the next morning, I recalled my dream and cursed Alice under my breath. That darn lip gloss. I'm sure Edward was having a fit of laughter over my thoughts right now, too. Humph!

After my shower, I dressed in a blue dress and black leggings and made my way downstairs. Something smelled amazing! When I entered the kitchen, Esme was making pancakes and my mouth watered even more. They smelled SO good.

"Those smell amazing, mama!"

"Good! They're almost done, why don't you go sit down in the dining room and I'll bring your breakfast right out" she suggested.

When I made my way out to the dining room and sat down, I saw some papers on the table that had my name on them. Well, my first name anyway. I didn't look further because being nosy is against David's rules. I wondered if that was a rule here too. I'd have to ask.

Esme came in then with my breakfast. She set down my pancakes with syrup, fruit and orange juice and told me to dig in. I didn't hesitate today. I knew meals here were different. Better. I didn't really fear them too much now.

The pancakes were everything they'd promised to be. So delicious. I felt completely satiated. Before I knew what happened my plate was being whisked away to the kitchen.

"I could have done that!" I protested. But really I was so full, I wasn't sure I could move.

"That's okay, I'm faster" Carlisle winked at me, sitting down at the head of the table. Esme was across from me. They shared a look that made me nervous. Did I do something?

"What's going on?" I whispered, fear making my heart race.

"Hey hey hey, nothing bad, we just need to ask you something" Esme soothed me.

"We want to know what your middle name is if you know it. We have papers to make up for you to adopt you" Carlisle explained, reaching for my hand.

Oh, right they did say something about papers. Whatever that actually meant I wasn't sure. But my middle name? I…I didn't actually know that. "I don't know it. Is that bad?" I asked pensively.

"Nope, it just means that you can choose one for yourself or not have one at all" Esme said.

I could choose one? How? What would I choose? What sounded good with Samantha? I sat back in my chair and thought about it. I couldn't really think of anything so I asked them what they thought.

Carlisle was the first to answer. "How about Marie? I think that sounds nice. Samantha Marie Cullen." Esme seemed to agree and I mulled it over in my head. Samantha Marie Cullen. That sounded perfect, really.

"I love it" I told them, grinning.

"Then it's settled. We'll get all this sorted out. The only other thing is schooling. We'll have to homeschool you until our next move. We have to move every few years to avoid notice as we do not age" he explained as an afterthought. Didn't age?! I guess it made sense, being a vampire and all. But dang. "Did…David ever do schooling with you? I assume he didn't send you to public school."

"No, he didn't. I'm sorry. I wish I wasn't stupid." I felt stupid. I saw Jasper reading a huge book last night and I realized I didn't even know how to read. I'm 12, surely a normal 12-year-old knows how to read. I looked down at my hands and fought against tears. I hated David.

"You're NOT stupid, young lady and I won't have you speaking of yourself, of my daughter, in that manner" Carlisle chided me. "We will teach you everything you need to know to be able to join your age required school year when we move. I promise."

That was the first time he spoke so firmly to me and I sat there frozen, eyes scrunched closed, waiting for the blow to follow. Only it didn't. I peeked up at him and he looked scared. Scared? What? Why was he scared?

"You thought I was going to hit you, didn't you?" he asked me with a look of pure sorrow on his face. I simply nodded. I didn't want to speak. I was afraid I'd cry.

He swept me up out of my chair and settled me in his lap, holding me tightly. "No one will ever hit you again. You're safe here. If you do something against the rules, like talking poorly about yourself, I'll reprimand you, like I just did. If you change the behavior that will be that. If the same behavior happens again you'll be sent to your room or the corner to think about it in addition to the scolding. We will deal with what comes next after that if the time comes but what will not follow it is physical punishment. You can be certain of that. You won't be hurt here" he promised me.

I nodded and snuggled in closer. Alice came in then and sat in my vacated seat.

"Can I do your hair, Sammi?" she asked. She was rather subdued so I looked at her skeptically. Was she planning something else? I couldn't tell so I shrugged and looked at Carlisle for permission.

"Go on, go on. We have to finish these up anyways" he told me, helping me off his lap. I took Alice's hand and we went up to her room.

"Alice, you're only going to do my hair right?" I asked a little worried because she didn't even skip once on the way up.

"And your make up" she whispered so softly in my ear I barely heard her. Oh no. It couldn't be good if she was trying to keep the others from hearing. Just then Edward came into the room looking outraged.

"Alice, she's 12! She's too young" he fumed. Oh no. Carlisle and Esme appeared then and I wanted to hide. Dang you Alice.

"What's going on in here?" Carlisle demanded.

Alice looked a little scared and it made me want to laugh. She was caught. "I want to do Sammi's makeup is all. Edward thinks she's too young but…but it'll be so fun."

The parents whispered to each other for a moment and it made Edward angrier. So angry in fact that he left the room and slammed his door. Oh, it was a lot of fun having a big brother. I felt that tickle and the loud laugh that came down the hall.

"She's not leaving the house with makeup on, Alice but you can do it for inside. If it's okay with her. Do not be pressuring her" he told her firmly.

"I promise I won't daddy" she promised.

"Alright then, have fun." When they left, Alice turned to me and I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Will it be quick? I want to draw with my new set."

"Super-fast! I promise. First let me braid your hair." She did so at what I assumed was her vampire speed and then set in on my makeup.

"Not too much!" I pleaded, making her laugh a bell-like laugh. When she was done with what felt like a dusting of my face with multiple brushes she told me to look in the mirror. My eyes had dark lines on them and a pink powder on the lids. My cheeks had blush but I wasn't sure if that was makeup or my own flush. My lips had a bit of a pink tint too. I looked really cute. I wished I could wear it out of the house but I didn't want to get in trouble. Maybe when I was older mom and dad would let me.

"I love it, Alice! Thank you!" I beamed up at her.

She hugged me from her position behind me and kissed my cheek. "Okay, okay you can go draw now!"

She didn't have to tell me twice. I was dying to draw. I had wanted to since we put the set in the cart last night. I scurried to my bedroom and got the set that was on my desk. I needed more room than the desk offered so I spread out the supplies on the floor and set up the drawing pad. I wanted to draw the scene in my head from when Carlisle and Esme found me. To capture the way they had looked like angels. While I was drawing I sung one of the only songs I knew softly. I always loved to sing when I drew but I only ever did when he was away. Knowing I was safe now, I sang Broken Wing a little louder. Not much louder but with a tad more confidence, remembering Carlisle's promise to never hit me.

And with a broken wing

She still sings

She keeps an eye over the sky

With a broken wing

She carries her dreams

Man you oughta see her fly

I only remembered the chorus but it was my favorite anyways. Singing always made drawing so much easier. I always drew things that were emotional to me so it was a good distraction to make sure I didn't get too lost in the memories and stray too far from the present.

I heard a rustle near my door and turned to find my entire new family there staring at me in wonder. I blushed furiously of course. The reddest yet. Surely there were here to mock my singing or drawing or something…

"That was…the most beautiful sound I have ever heard" Alice whispered in awe. Everyone muttered their agreements. They thought I was good? I didn't see that coming.

Esme looked like she wanted to cry as she came to kneel in front of me with Carlisle in tow. "I didn't know you could sing, sweetheart. Your voice is so angelic."

"I didn't know either" I admitted sheepishly. "I just like to sing when I draw because it keeps me from going too far into my memories. And that's the only song I know. He played it a lot."

"Will you sing it again?" Carlisle asked me. I blushed more but feeling bold I went into the chorus once more, with more confidence. When I finished, everyone seemed so happy that I couldn't help but grin. No one had ever praised me before for doing something well. It was an amazing feeling.

All of a sudden I was being mauled by kisses from both parents and cheers from my siblings.

"Oh we just have to get her into chorus and stuff when we move and she goes to school! Everyone needs to hear our angel sing" Esme cooed to Carlisle. I smiled at the moment they shared. Of course, my stomach interrupted it with a rude growl. I grinned sheepishly at my mom as she laughed and flew me downstairs for lunch.

I'd sing for them more later. Maybe they'd teach me more songs. Maybe mama would even sing with me. I wanted that so badly for some reason. Oh, I hoped she would. I'd ask her after lunch.

Before I could even get to eat my lunch, though, the doorbell rang. Everyone looked startled. This couldn't be good.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 _Sammi's POV_

My family was frozen in a loose formation around me in the dining room. With Alice's visions of the future, I don't think that many things took them by surprise. Carlisle looked to Alice with a gentle expectation; a silent _who is it, Alice?_ All she did was shrug, the intense worry very prominent on her face.

"I don't recognize their thoughts, I have not met them previously" Edward stated. So there was more than one guest. This seemed to make everyone more anxious, however.

The tension was too much. I decided to speak up. "Why not just answer the door?" I said with mock innocence. Edward turned and smirked at me but with a quick look to our father, he headed to the door with Emmett in tow.

I heard a low hiss from the foyer and a loud "Whew that stinks" from Emmett. _How rude_ I thought, for Edwards benefit. I didn't want him to insult our new guests, even if they didn't shower much or something. For some reason, I didn't feel even slightly anxious despite my families reactions so far. I felt a sort of pull towards the door, similar to the one I felt in the woods when Esme and Carlisle found me. I felt the tickling in my brain that meant Edward was listening in on my thoughts. I mentally shrugged at him and made to move into the foyer as well. Of course, I didn't make it one step before Rosalie scooped me up and look at me like I had grown six heads.

"It's not dangerous, Rose, I promise. I just know. I can feel it" I told her, trying to wiggle down. She held me tight though and frowned at me.

Edward had already answered the door and invited the guests in. They came into the dining room and the first thing I noticed was their height. They were so _tall!_ Edward explained something to Carlisle in a low whisper that was too soft for my human ears to hear. I assumed it was an explanation of who these men were. Edward nodded at me in answer to my thoughts. I turned back to the men, ready to break the tension once again. Before I could mutter a hello, though, Rosalie was backing out of the room with me still in her arms.

"I want to stay, please Rose" I pleaded. She paused and looked ready to refuse me when I turned my full pout power to my parents. "Please daddy, let me stay. It's safe, I can feel it. It's the same feeling when you and mom found me in the woods just less intense."

Carlisle considered what I said for a moment and shared a look with Esme and then Edward. He turned to Rose and me after and looked less worried. Taking that as our answers Rose finally set me on my feet and I bounded over to our guests. There was three of them, all incredibly tall and…well, beautiful. They shared the same dark russet skin and funny enough, the same slight scowl. The man in the middle was the tallest. The two that flanked him were slightly shorter but not by more than a few inches.

"Hi, I'm Sammi." I grinned up at them. I felt at ease. Almost like I was greeting old friends, though I'd never met them before. The boy on the right smirked a bit but returned to his scowl as the man in the middle, who I assumed was the leader of the group, greeted me with a grunt. Well okay, then.

He looked angrily at Carlisle. "What the hell is this? Who's the human girl?" he seethed. Before Carlisle could answer, Jasper growled low at him, making the leader scowl more menacingly.

"She just told you who she was. And as her presence doesn't break our treaty with your pack of mutts, we do not have to explain anything further. Get to what you came here for" he growled at him.

"So grumpy, all of you" I muttered under my breath. I expected only my family to be able to hear me but when the three men also smirked at me I blushed furiously and looked down.

"Fair point," the leader went on like I said nothing at all, "but if you bite her-"

More growls. From almost everyone in my family. I rolled my eyes and stood with my hands on my hips and plastered a glare of my own tiny face. "Honestly guys chill out, you're acting like a bunch of animals!"

A reaction I had not imagined found my ears a second later: roars of laughter. What the heck was so funny? I stood with my mouth hanging open and looked to Edward for an explanation. He simply messed up my hair and pulled me to his side. _Who are they, Edward?_ I thought to him. Taking the hint, he started in on introductions.

"This is Sam, the pack leader" he gestured to the tallest of them. The fact that his name too was Sam didn't go unnoticed to me. "To his right is Paul and to his left is Jared." Wait pack? What did he mean? Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear at my thoughts. "Werewolves" he whispered in my ear. I knew everyone heard him even before the angry splutters of said werewolves. I guess I wasn't supposed to know that.

"She's part of this family. She knows what we are and I assume whatever you came here to discuss would have given away your nature anyways" Carlisle explained before tensions grew.

"She shouldn't even BE here for said discussion" Rosalie spat out.

"Uh, I'm right here, you know" I muttered angrily. I was sick of them talking like I wasn't even in the room. "And now that I know what they are, I can stay, right? I won't tell anyone, of course."

Everyone was quiet for a while as my words hung in the air. Sam heaved a sigh and muttered a 'whatever' just loud enough for me to hear.

"Shall we take this to a more comfortable are? Perhaps the living room?" Esme offered. As we made our way in there I skipped over to Sam and tugged at his shirt.

"We have the same name only mines girly and yours isn't," I told him conspiratorially. I think he tried not to laugh but it was no use, he let out a quick bark of a laugh before I skipped over to Esme and climbed in her lap. Really, I've been hanging out with Alice too much…all this skipping. At that thought, Edward laughed and winked at Alice, making her look furious. I buried my head in Esme's neck trying to stifle my own giggles.

"Alright, enough kids" Esme chided us. I looked over at Sam and he shook his head at me amusedly.

"So what is it that brings you here, Sam?" Carlisle asked him kindly. "I assume it isn't a social call" he added. If it was anyone else, the last comment would have been a bit unkind but Carlisle delivered it in such a way that made me giggle a bit.

"There is a new coven in the area. They have mainly stuck to our side of the treaty line and have been able to evade us, though Jared did get a good snap at the female" Sam said, then with a look at me he seemed to decide against the more gory details. "There are four of them. Three males and one female. We aren't exactly sure what they want but we thought that you should be informed. From what we can tell, they haven't made it on your side of the line yet." He seemed to hesitate over what he wanted to say next, sharing a glance with his two pack mates on each side of him.

"Please, share whatever is on your mind. Though if it's disturbing in content…" Carlisle shot me a look.

"Oh, no it's not. I'm just not sure how to ask what I need to" Sam said. He hesitated one more moment before finally heaving a sigh and continuing. "We want to…extend the lines so to speak. To try to catch them. Or, rather, have the option if the situation presented itself. If they were to cross a bit over to your side while we had a trail…" he cut himself off, looking to Carlisle.

Everyone seemed to be holding their breath except me. What was the big deal? I mean it seems that the 'treaty line' was important to both groups but it seemed like a bigger deal that what I was able to grasp. Carlisle looked at every one of our family members waiting for some signal I think. Each one nodded at him in turn except for Rosalie. She was the only one to speak.

"We have something far more precious in our lives now. So for the protection of our dear Sammi, I say we forgo the treaty line IF a situation that comes where it would mean the difference of catching the new coven or not. Other than that it should still stand" she explained.

Carlisle seemed to agree. He turned back towards the pack and spoke with firm authority, "what Rosalie has just said is very true. Sammi's safety is our main priority. If we could have more help with that than I could not refuse it. I need your word that no member of your pack would impose a threat on my new daughter before I could agree to these new terms." The look on his face when he said the last line of his little speech scared me a bit. I'd never seen such fierceness in his gently face before. Sam saw it too and shot a look at me before speaking. I smiled at him.

"Absolutely. I give you my word she's safe from us. She's really quite hard _not_ to want to protect" he admitted bemusedly.

"She certainly is" Esme murmured, hugging me tighter. I smiled over at the pack again and I was met with three bright smiles in return. _Told ya so, told you it'd be okay._ I thought to Edward.

Sam, Jared, and Paul stood to leave then with handshakes for Carlisle and a nod to Esme. "Thank you for being understanding," Sam told them.

"Same goes for you" Carlisle added with a glance at me. Really all the subtle glances weren't very subtle. Instead of giving into the annoyance of it all, I over to Sam and looked up at him. I practically had to tilt my head _backward_ to even see his face.

"Will you come back to visit?" I wondered. He looked at me in utter confusion. _What'd I say?_ I thought, looking at Edward. He was snickering so I didn't get my answer. Turning back to Sam trying to hide the little bit of hurt starting to ebb in my chest at what felt like the rejection from him, I was about to speak again when he learned down and ruffled my hair.

"I'm sure there will be other…meetings" he stated with a smirk. Satisfied, I skipped back to Esme's side.

"Good," I said smugly. Jared shook his head and turned to leave with Paul. Sam cast me one more incredulously silly look before following them out.

After they'd left, I turned to go back to the dining room to eat my lunch but I caught the entire family looking at me. I flushed under their gazes.

"What?" I whispered.

"You're amazing, that's what. You can make anyone fall in love with you and want to protect you. Even _werewolves_ " Jasper exclaimed. He said werewolves like it was a dirty word and I felt myself grow angry. It was a new feeling. One I didn't particularly like. Jasper noticed my anger and sent me waves of calm. "I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean it" he promised. I nodded at him and let it go.

"Alright, lunch time!" Esme told me, trying to break the remains of the tension. I followed her into the dining room and sat at the table. Everyone else followed and sat with me. An audience for my meal? What the heck? Shrugging, I realized it didn't matter, I just couldn't wait to eat. I was famished.

Esme brought me a turkey sandwich, grapes, and a glass of milk and I dug in greedily, muttering my thanks between bites. She laughed and sat next to me. I glanced at Alice when I saw her fidgeting in her seat. She and Edward seemed to be locked in a silent conversation. I watched them while I ate. She looked rather upset. When I finished eating, I finally found the courage to speak up and ask her what was wrong. She nearly screeched at me.

"I didn't SEE them coming! I didn't SEE the new coven! My visions are messed up!" she wailed at me. I covered my ears, it was so loud. I wondered if she noticed how loudly she was speaking. She was upset because she missed two events? Did she honestly expect herself to see everything? Edward answered my questions, more softly, thank goodness.

"She always sees things regarding the family, so she should have seen this," he told me. "The only common things between the two missed events is the wolves."

"Damn mutts messing with my visions. Of course, we can't be sure but I bet it's them. Nothing that stinks like that can be any good" she muttered into her hands, holding her face. I bit my tongue to hold back what I wanted to say that comment. I didn't want to upset her more but I also was quite angry. I liked the wolves. They seemed sweet. Sure they were a little antagonistic against us but they loosened up after a bit of conversation. They couldn't be that bad.

Jasper took my hand and I felt the calm seep into me. It made me sleepy but I fought against my drooping eyelids in time to see Alice freeze and look blankly at nothing. Edward froze as well, probably seeing whatever she was. "Mom, Rose, please can you take Sammi upstairs," Edward asked them.

 _Hell no!_ I shouted at him in my head, making him wince. Good serves him right. I had just as much of a right as anyone else in the family to know what was going on. Just because I was younger didn't mean I had to be treated like I was a baby to be shielded from everything…though I kind of did want to stomp my foot at him. But I left that out.

I took a deep breath and protested with more control than I felt, "I'd like to stay, please." I looked to Carlisle for direction. I wouldn't argue if he asked me to go, I didn't want to get in trouble but I also tried to portray with my eyes that I could handle whatever was to come. Edward was just overprotective. I mean, my wearing makeup set off his overprotectiveness.

Carlisle seemed to consider me for a few moments and then nodded at me, gesturing for me to come sit in his lap for the coming conversation. I loved being close to him so it didn't take any persuading for me to hop into his arms. Once settled he kissed my forehead and turned to Alice, since Edward looked furious. Oh well, he's not the boss! Of course, that thought made him scowl more.

"What did you see, Alice?" he prompted her. She glanced at me worriedly but spoke anyways.

"I see a male vampire coming here. I assume he's part of that coven the wolves spoke of but I'm not sure why he's alone in my vision. I think...I think Sammi is his singer. He lunges to attack her upon us inviting him in." She couldn't seem to look at me as her whole body sagged to the table. She looked so upset. I wanted to comfort her but Carlisle hugged me tighter to him, protectively.

"He won't touch her!" Jasper and Emmett roared at the same time. It might have been funny in any other circumstance but no one laughed here. I tried to reign in my fear but I knew Jasper felt it. What was a singer? It didn't sound good if he was going to try to _kill_ me. What if one of my family members got hurt in the process? This was like David coming for me but 100 times worse. I felt the stirrings of a panic attack coming on but it didn't have time to become full blown. I was in Jaspers arms in a matter of seconds and he was sending shots of calm and tranquility so strong I gave in to my slumber within a minute.

When I woke up I was still in Jaspers arms but we were in the living room on the white sofa. I wasn't sure how long I had slept but I felt a lot better. No intrusive dreams either. I peeked up at my brother and saw him watching me with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks for the coma-nap, big brother" I smirked back.

He outright laughed at that and tickled me a bit. "You're welcome, darlin'" he drawled. "Mom and Dad will be in here in a moment to go over the plan with you. I don't want any objections from you, little lady" he warned me sternly. I simply nodded at him, not wanting to upset him. He hugged me tighter to him and kissed the top of my hair. "Good girl."

When Esme and Carlisle walked in they were accompanied by the rest of the family as well. They all took seats except for Carlisle who stood next to Esme who was seated in the armchair across from me.

"Alright so we don't have much time" he began, looking at me pointedly. "Alice's vision will take place in less than 2 days and you will _not_ be here when this vampire arrives," he told me sternly. I guess all my attempts to stay in the supernatural moments of my family today finally caught up with me. I smirked sheepishly at him and nodded.

"Yes, sir," I told him softly. He smiled at me to assure me I wasn't in trouble. I smiled back.

"Rosalie and Emmett will take you south to L.A. and book a hotel room. You are to listen to every direction they give you, without hesitation" he commanded me with a pointed look. "We will call when it is all clear for you to come back."

I didn't want to be separated from my family even if two members were coming with me. What if something happened to them while I was gone? I was after all leaving them two people short. An idea came to me that would make me feel a lot better. It made Edward scowl as he read it in my head but I didn't care.

"Can the wolves help you? I'm scared something will go wrong and someone will be hurt because of me…" I whispered. "I don't mean to argue. I know this is important but please…I'm scared."

Carlisle knelt in front of me where I was still in Jasper's lap and took my hands in his. "Nothing will happen to us. We're quite capable of handling one vampire."

"I'm sure that's true but there are four of them all together. They aren't going to let you do whatever it is you're going to do without being angry. Can you handle _four_ when I'm leaving you two people short?" He seemed to ponder this for a moment. I got more anxious with each passing moment. So many possible outcomes running through my head. Jasper sent me gentle waves of reassurance through his gift which helped a little. I mean, they must have considered this right?

"She has a point…" Jasper said slowly. "Maybe if she stays-" he was cut off by Edward and Alice's growls but continued anyways. "If she stays maybe with my gift and the added protection of the wolves, we can come to a non-violent solution to this. And if it does become violent we have to wolves for added defense for Sammi."

Everyone began speaking at once and I couldn't keep up with the speed at which they spoke so I just leaned back into Jasper and waited. They'd see he was right eventually I'm sure. Carlisle was still holding my hands in his and looking at me. I smiled tentatively at him, unsure if I was in trouble or not for speaking up. He smiled back at me so I was a bit more at ease. He stood up then and turned to everyone in the room.

"Alright calm down," he said in a low tone yet everyone heard him. They all quieted at once. "Jasper is right. I don't want to put Sammi at risk but this coven is larger than most we have come across that are not animal drinkers. Alice could you try a few different decisions on where to keep Sammi for his arrival that would work best?" he asked her. She nodded and retreated to the corner of the room to concentrate. Edward seemed really and truly angry but he didn't dare defy his father.

 _It'll be okay, Edward. Really._ I thought to him. I hope he'd listen. I hated seeing him so upset. Really this was the best plan. I wasn't sure how they hadn't even thought about the other three members of this coven. Maybe they had thought about it and I was just missing something. I let the thought go for now and focused instead on what else Carlisle was saying.

"I'll call the number Sam gave us and ask him to come over for a meeting to discuss-" He was cut off by Alice jumping up from her perch in the corner that broke the chair she was sitting in.

"He changed his mind. He caught her scent on one of the wolves. He'll be here in 30 minutes!" she exclaimed, terrified. I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my mouth.


	13. Chapter 12

**Please review! :)**

 **Chapter 12**

 _Edward's POV_

We'd barely been this precious girl's adoptive family a week and she was already in danger because of our world. Of course, we would do anything in our power to protect her always but it still shouldn't have been this way. However, I am glad that it's happened here with us instead of them catching her scent while she was still David's captive. At least now we get to protect her.

Rosalie had taken Sammi up to our Dad's study to keep her there for the approaching visit. Carlisle was going to call the wolves to have them as extra protection. They'd seen so smitten with Sammi, we were positive that they would help but there was the matter of needing Alice's visions which seem to disappear in their presence. The family was still debating whether or not to call in the back up when a vision flashed into my sister's head of a peaceful visit. It kind of ended in a blank way that indicated the pack's involvement towards the end for some reason. It had me a little worried but my gift along with Jasper's was not hindered by wolves so we would have to rely on that. No one would touch her. I'd kill them myself. She was in every way my baby sister just like Alice and Rosalie and I'd be damned if anyone would hurt any of them.

We all took up a loose formation at the bottom of the stairs and awaited our visitor. I tuned in to Sammi's thoughts a bit as we waited and instantly wished I was there to comfort her. She was having Deja-Vu that bordered on a flashback of the night she arrived and David came after her. The poor thing, she deserved time to just be a kid and I vowed to give that to her. I wanted to be there with her so badly I almost raced up the stairs. Rosalie was there though and I would just have to trust that she could do the job.

Jasper, sensing my anxiety, shot me a wave of calm. I nodded gratefully at my brother and turned my full attention back to the job at hand. Three more minutes passed when I caught the thoughts of someone unknown approaching the house. They slowed a bit as it came into view but continued steadily on towards the door. Carlisle flashed to the door flanked by Esme and Emmett and opened it to greet our 'guest'.

"Hello, friend" Carlisle greeted the nomad, extending his hand. Ah, my father, always the friendliest of us. The nomad was tall, maybe taller than me, about 6'4" and had dark brown-black hair that was almost as messy as mine. Of course, my hair looked better. He was dressed in plain jeans and a tight black t-shirt.

"Hello, I'm Fredrick. I'm sorry to just stop by but I was hoping to have a chat" the nomad explained. I tuned into his thoughts and all I heard was sincerity. When Carlisle moved aside to allow him into our home Fredrick hesitated, his thoughts causing me to actually smile. "Actually, I know this might be an odd request but could we talk outdoors? I caught the scent of a human off of the wolf pack that has been chasing us around and was instantly…intrigued. Her scent is very strong her and it is making me quite thirsty. I do not want to harm her, as I assume she's close to you?"

"You assume right," Emmett huffed a bit and started outside. I stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He needed to stay here with Alice just in case this was some sort of trick.

"Emmett, why don't you join Rose and Sammi? Take Alice with you," I suggested. I had already 'decided' to tell Alice my plan so she saw it and simply nodded and flew upstairs to join Rose and Sammi. I then decided I'd stay in her mind's range so I could keep tabs on the situation back in the house and followed my mother and father and Jasper outside with Fredrick.

We retreated a ways into the woods and after introductions were passed around, we all relaxed a little bit. Fredrick wasn't a half bad guy from his thoughts and I tried to convey that to my father with a look. He's always been really good at reading me so I think he understood.

"I've never encountered a scent as strong as your girl's," Fredrick explained. "Is her scent as potent to you as it is to me? How do you stand it?" He asked, almost pained.

"It's not actually, I think she's your…singer, for lack of a better word," Carlisle told him. "Her scent is a bit strong but nothing unbearable for us. But we also follow a different diet which allows us to be around humans more easily. We hunt only animals." The look on Fredrick's face made me laugh out loud, though I did try to stop myself.

"I've never heard of such a thing. How…what…why? Is that why your eyes are yellow?" he stammered out.

"Yes. And we don't believe in taking the lives of humans. It allows us to interact with humans in a more permanent way. We have to move every couple of years but other than that we can live pretty normal lives," I told him. I assumed his thoughts would show his disgust for us but what I heard caught me off guard. He was _interested_ in trying it. He too wished he didn't have to be a monster, though I never put it that way. The thought of drinking animal blood just never occurred to him before.

"I'd be happy to take you hunting sometime and show you our way, but not here. Your presence and the presence of your coven has made the Quileute wolves…unsettled," I told him. "We have a standing treaty with them which includes no hunting of humans in the area, which of course your coven didn't know, but nonetheless they won't hesitate in taking you down if given the chance. I think it'd be best if you all left and we could meet up somewhere else to show you how _we_ hunt." The offer made him really optimistic. I could see him really loving our way of life and I wanted to give him the chance to pursue it but we couldn't do that here.

Carlisle walked over to me and clapped me on the shoulder proudly. _I'm so proud of you, my son,_ he thought to me. I smiled at him.

"We didn't mean to cause you any duress. In all honesty, my coven has left the area. They left a few hours ago when they learned my plans to trace Sammi's scent. It is Sammi, right?" He asked.

"Yes our human daughter's name is Sammi," Esme confirmed, a bit protectively. Mama bear was hiding just slightly behind her exterior.

"I mean her no harm," Fredrick promised Esme. He could also tell she was anxious. "To be quite honest, my coven thought me crazy for coming here. We also caught the scents of all of you and they were daunted by your numbers. I simply couldn't help myself." He hesitated and looked from Carlisle to Esme, before deciding to ask. "Could I…meet her? I promise to take whatever precautions you think necessary" he promised.

Jasper tensed but could feel his sincerity and asked me what I thought in his head. I nodded at him, also hearing the sincerity in Fredrick's mind. Carlisle and Esme were worried, however. They were both so fiercely protective of her, as were we, but they didn't have our gifts to help guide them. Esme was actually growling low in her chest at the thought of a vampire she just met being close to her human daughter. Even without the added 'singer' problem, she couldn't fathom it. I caught her eye and nodded. She relaxed a little but was still very unsure. She trusted me, however, so she decided to leave it up to my father.

"Fredrick," he began. "You can understand why were are…hesitant? She's everything to us and her blood sings to you. It would be too dangerous, I fear" Carlisle told him, frowning. My phone had buzzed in my pocket as he was speaking and I peaked at it. It was a text from Alice. I showed it to my father. **_It seems to go okay_** the text read. We shared a look and I nodded at him. He finally sighed and agreed to Fredrick's request. I could see in his mind that Alice's text wasn't the only reason he had agreed. He admired that Fredrick didn't argue with his first denial of his request to meet Sammi.

We all made our way back towards the house in companionable silence. When we were almost home though, I took my Jasper aside and told him in the lowest tone possible my plan. "I'll keep her in my arms since I'm the fastest and can read his thoughts. If something goes wrong I'll have her out of there in no time. Emmett and Rose should flank me and the rest of you can sort of…surround Fredrick" I explained. He agreed and raced to catch up with the rest.

When we all arrived back at the house, Alice had Sammi in her arms and Emmett and Rose were in a slight crouch in front of them at the foot of the stairs. I couldn't blame them. I knew his thoughts and I was still anxious about this. Sammi, of _course,_ looked really excited. This kid. I swear. I walked over to Alice and she surrendered Sammi to me in an instant and flittered to her mate's side. Jasper wrapped his arm around her for a moment and then they formed a formation around Fredrick with my parents. Emmett and Rose stayed where they were.

Sammi was the first to break the tension, she always ways. "Hi," she whispered to Fredrick. "I'm Sammi Marie Cullen" she stated proudly. She was so proud of her new name and has been ever since our parents discussed the papers with her.

Fredrick swallowed and held his breath before speaking. He was just as anxious as all of us. "That's a beautiful name. I'm Fredrick Grant, it is very nice to meet you."

"Please excuse my siblings," she gestured to Rosalie and Emmett still crouched in front of her, "they're very protective of me" she giggled.

"As they should be. You're a very lucky young lady, having all these people…and wolves, protecting you and caring for you" he told her. She beamed at him. He smiled back just as wide. Of course, she snares another. He was completely smitten with her in just the two minutes he's been here with her.

"How come your eyes are red? You're a vampire, they should be yellow," she declared. My dad was about to scold her for being rude to a guest but Fredrick just laughed.

"I fully intend to make them yellow. Your family has told me about their special diet. Most of our kind drink human blood but your family does not. It's quite amazing" he admitted to her.

Sammi gapped at us. Then she got the cutest look of disgust on her face and muttered an indignant "Ewwww" making everyone laugh. This, of course, made her blush furiously, bringing the blood to her cheeks. I tensed and looked at Fredrick. He froze as well. The room was insanely tense as he warred with his fondness for Sammi and his instincts. He kept surprising me today.

"Jasper, Carlisle, please get me outside," he said through clenched teeth, his hands made into fists. They didn't hesitate in dragging him outside and back into the trees. Esme followed. He had more self-control than he gave himself credit for. He's going to be an amazing vegetarian once I could show him the ropes.

Sammi started crying when he was gone, worried she'd done something wrong. I tried to console her as Alice thought to me. _There must be a wolf in the woods near us right now. I didn't see that part of the visit. I'm sorry, Edward._ She didn't give me a chance to tell her it wasn't her fault because she fled outside to chase after our father and her mate. My sisters were really good at placing unneeded guilt on themselves. I shook my head and went to the couch, clutching Sammi. Rose followed with Emmett.

"Sammi, it wasn't your fault. He's not like us yet so it's harder for him. Him leaving just shows how much you have him wrapped around your finger," Emmett told her, tickling her foot.

I snorted at his comment, causing Sammi to look at me with confusion. "He's right, you have a way with making the most unlikely of people completely smitten with you. And very quickly!" I told her. She giggled and shrugged. She looked at me mischievously and then wiped her eyes and nose on my shirt. Rosalie and Emmett roared with laughter at my shocked face. I had never heard Rosalie laugh so hard before.

"You little punk!" I exclaimed, tickling her without mercy. Sammi squealed so loud between laughs that I thought she'd shatter our ears. God, I loved this kid. She brought so much joy to so many people in the short time she has been in our lives so far.

After I had changed my shirt, we all sat and talked about anything and everything, avoiding the topic of Fredrick to help ease Sammi's unnecessary guilt, and waited for Jasper, Alice and our parents to return. Sammi had fallen asleep in my arms when they finally did return, without Fredrick. Esme came over and plucked Sammi out of my arms gently and brought her to her room to tuck her in.

Emmett and Rose looked at our dad expectantly, though I had heard it in his mind already. "Fredrick thought it best to leave for now, though the thought seemed to physically pain him. We gave him our various phone numbers and he promised to keep in touch and let us know how his new diet was going and will let us know if he needs guidance with it," our father explained. "He also left a letter for Sammi, to explain, telling me to read it to make sure it was appropriate before giving it to her. He's very respectful," he mused to himself.

"Yes, he is. He's a kind soul. I like him" I admitted. "I hope the diet works out for him. I think him and Sammi could…" I stopped at the glare Carlisle and the rest of the family was giving me.

"Don't even _think_ it, young man. She's still a baby. I can't even picture it. She'll date over my dead body," he growled. Everyone growled their agreement except Alice that winked at me from the corner.

"Sorry, dad you're right," I placated him, internally rolling my eyes. He muttered something that sounded like "damn straight" before going upstairs to find Esme. _Dads,_ Alice thought with an internal eye roll. I smirked at her and she grinned in return. We wouldn't push Carlisle, it was more than our backsides were worth. But this should be interesting.


	14. Chapter 13

**Guest Reviewer Spawn: For some reason, your reviews aren't showing up for me anywhere but in my email inbox but I have read them and I want to thank you so much for your feedback. I'll be more careful with consistency and spelling!** **Also, as per the spanking thing. I think Sammi should experience "loving discipline" so she can see the difference between what David did to her and that of a loving parent. I know Carlisle promised not to hit her and spanking is a physical punishment but in my opinion, spanking isn't the same thing as "hitting" so to speak. If delivered correctly its loving parental correction which Sammi will need to fully heal and be set on the right path. Just wait and see!**

Please keep reviewing guys, its fuel to my fire!

 **Chapter 13**

 _Carlisle's POV_

It's been two weeks since Fredrick's visit. At first, she seemed rather upset that he left so suddenly without saying goodbye but his letter to her made her feel better. She knew she'd see him again. It never seizes to amaze me how quickly people come to love her and want to protect her. I quite liked Fredrick, as does the rest of the family. Emmett and Rose are a bit weary but they didn't spend much time with him so it's to be expected.

The papers from our forger came in about a week ago so it was official, Sammi was our daughter. I've never felt this level of joy. We let Alice arrange a huge party for her to celebrate and Sammi just seemed to glow with all our love. Of course, we spoiled her rotten with toys, games, an iPod, and a laptop. She didn't want to use that last one yet but she'd come around (according to Alice). Esme gave Sammi the doll she promised to make for her and Sammi had loved it so much she forgot all her other gifts for a while and just curled up on the couch with it. It was a lovely, simple doll made from one of Alice's old dresses. Blue of course.

We've been trying to get Sammi into some semblance of a routine with homeschooling and making sure she has time to just be a child. She missed out on that so much while she was held captive. Alice has been more than willing to play with her. I think she missed out on some of what Sammi has when she was a child as well. It's good to see my girls helping each other heal.

Having a routine has seemed to help Sammi's anxiety as well. Well, it _was_ helping. The past two days have seemed rather rough for her. She's not been sleeping well due to nightmares and we can all clearly see her struggling with something but she refuses to talk about it. If she doesn't come to one of us soon I'm going to have to sit her down and insist she talks. It's not healthy to be holding in emotions. Eating has also been an issue for her and I need to nip that in the bud. She needs the nutrition after being denied it so many years. I needed to be gentle, however, but it needed to be done. This was important. The doctor in me mixed with the father in me couldn't stand by and watch my daughter starve herself.

I was sitting in the living room watching _The Cooking Channel_ with my lovely wife after a rather tiring day, just having put Sammi to bed, tucking her and her doll in. She hadn't named the doll yet to my knowledge and I wondered if she would. Esme just loved these cooking shows now that she had someone to cook for, provided that said someone would actually eat. I heaved a sigh and shift uncomfortably, unsure what to do. Esme noticed my unease and squeezed my hand.

"What is it, my love?" she asked me with concern.

"I know you think she'll come around but I just can't stand seeing her in pain and not being able to help. And the _eating!"_ I exclaimed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "I'm a doctor _and_ her father! I can't just sit back and let her starve herself. She needs to eat. She needs the nourishment."

"I know, Carlisle. I know. But we can't force her, can we? I'm nervous we'd do more damage than good if we pushed. I say we give her a day or two more to eat on her own and then sit her down and make her. She just seems to be dealing with something right now. Edward said it was flashbacks and nightmares. We have to let her come to us, I think. I'm doubting myself now. I'm not sure…she's so different than our vampire children," she confessed with immense worry. "It's affecting Edward deeply too, be able to see it in her head."

"Yes, I'm quite worried about him too. He confided in me how badly he wished he could take her pain away. He loves her so much," I smiled warmly. He was such a great brother to her. They were all really great with her, his other kids.

"We should just give her a few more days before we step in more forcefully to help her," Esme suggested. I nodded my agreement and leaned in to kiss my beautiful wife.

Just then we heard the most heartbreaking whimper coming from Sammi's room. We shared a look of sorrow and flashed up to her room in less than a second. Esme flashed to her side and shook her gently awake. Her eyes bolted open and looked around. When her eyes rested on Esme in front of her a look of indecision crossed her face. Like she wasn't sure she wanted to or deserved to accept the comfort. It was gone almost as soon as it had appeared though and she flew into her mother's arms. I walked over and placed my arms around them both too.

"It's okay, pumpkin. You're safe. It's over," Esme crooned to her. This just seemed to make Sammi cry more. "Please talk to us. You know you can tell us anything. Please!"

"It's too hard" Sammi whispered, barely audible against Esme's chest.

"Sammi, look at me" I commanded her softly. Reluctantly she looked up at me, tears steadily streaming down her face. "I know it's hard. What you've been through…I can't imagine, princess. But it's not going to get better if you keep it buried inside. You have to talk about it or vent it some way."

She stared up at me for a long moment and then hid her face back against Esme's chest. "I can't talk about it, Daddy. I can't. You wouldn't understand my feelings."

"You don't know that. I've been alive a very very long time and I've experienced most emotions. So try me. But if you can't…if you really can't, you need to vent a different way. Drawing, painting, maybe running? That helps me," I told her. I didn't add the fact that I could run faster than almost anything but she knew that.

"I'll try drawing…tomorrow. Too sleepy right now," she said through a yawn. "I'm scared to sleep more though." Her stomach growled really loudly and she whimpered. So I took a shot and prayed.

"How about a snack?" I suggested hopefully. I hoped my hope wasn't too obvious. A quick glance and a smirking Esme told me it was _really_ obvious.

She froze in Esme's arms and whimpered again. I thought for sure she would refuse but she didn't. "Can I have pudding and orange juice?" she whispered. It took everything in my power not to jump for joy. I would have let her eat almost anything at this point. She hadn't eaten for _two days._ I couldn't stand it.

"Yes! Of course, you can. You can have whatever you want," I told her. Esme was already heading out of her bedroom and down the stairs with her tucked in her arms. I made my way to the kitchen, knowing it wasn't likely my wife would put Sammi down to get her the food. I smiled fondly at that. Mama bear.

I poured her a big glass of orange juice and two puddings, praying she'd eat it all. When I brought it into the dining room, her eyes lit up in a way I missed even after just a short few days. She devoured the juice in 3 big gulps and burped very unladylike, making Esme and I chuckle and her blush.

"Excuse me," she giggled. I was so happy when she had finished both puddings that I wanted to whoop with joy, but refrained. "That feels a lot better," she murmured. Her eyes were growing heavier by the second but she fought against it.

"Daddy, Mama, I'm sorry I worried you guys. I'm sorry I'm _worrying_ you. I just…it's so intense. The dream… the memory. It won't stop."

"That's why you need to talk about it, dear. Holding it in is what will let it have power over you. But if you talk about it, if you let someone else help shoulder it, it'll be less intense, trust me," Esme told her.

"I'll try…I can't right now. Too sleepy, but tomorrow maybe. Has Edward told you? I'm sure he can see it," she said, looking apprehensive.

"He'd never betray your confidence on that level, sweetheart. I'd tan his hide," I told her firmly. It took her looking at me wide-eyed for me to realize what I'd said.

"What's tanning a hide?" she asked me.

Crap. I didn't want to get into this with her when she was so fragile. I'm sure I'd terrify her. And Esme the vixen was smirking and trying not to laugh. "You better tell her," she whispered too low for Sammi to hear.

I was saved from having to do just that when I noticed she'd fallen asleep. I heaved a quiet sigh of thanks to the gods before glaring at Esme playfully. She shook with the laughter she was trying to hide so I took Sammi from her gently so she wouldn't wake her. I did _not_ want to have that conversation tonight.

I carried my angel upstairs and laid her down on her bed, tucking the covers around her, and settled myself in the chair that was in the corner of her room. I couldn't leave her yet so I watched her sleep for a few hours. Esme joined me after 30 minutes and sat in my lap. We murmured out different ways to help our sleeping beauty in a tone that wouldn't disturb her.

"She has so much buried pain," I whispered to my Esme. "I don't think she's even realized how much she's repressed with all the memories she _has_ haunting her right now. Why do you think he even took her? Where did she come from _before?_ Do you think she even knows or remembers?" I asked her horrified.

"It's only been a few weeks since we found her. We need to give her time, love," Esme told me with a kiss. "I know you want to fix her pain for her but this takes time, you know that. Your need to heal and comfort is one of the many things I love about you, though."

She was right of course. I just wanted to take my princess' pain away. She didn't deserve to have gone through what she did and I would give anything to have rescued her before he ever hurt her. But that wasn't possible, we just had to be there for her now and let her take the time she needed. I kissed my wife deeply and we settled back into watch our newest daughter sleep seemingly peacefully.

 _Sammi's POV_

The light that was coming in through my bedroom window promised a rare sunny day here in Forks. Usually, I'd be elated by this but I was so tired I prayed for clouds and rain so I could drift back into unconsciousness. Groaning, I rolled onto my side and prompted myself up on my elbow, glaring at my window. "Go away," I muttered. I was losing it… Surely talking to the sun meant I was losing my mind.

I heard the distinct chuckle of my mother as she came into my room. If she hadn't chuckled I probably wouldn't have noticed her entry, she moved so quietly. "Good morning, sweetie. Did you sleep well?" she asked, sitting on the side of the bed and brushing my hair out of my face. I had actually slept well after my midnight snack and talk with my parents. I nodded at my mama and laid back down against my pillows. I didn't want to get up.

"Still sleepy, though," I told her, fighting a yawn. She looked unsure all of a sudden. I wondered why.

"I'd let you sleep more but I think it's best to keep you on a schedule," she poked my nose which made me smile like always. I sighed and started to get up. "Go get a shower, that'll help you feel more awake. I'll leave your clothes on the bed for you and make you some breakfast. And no protesting, you will eat," she told me firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"Yes mama," I sighed, rolling my eyes. Oops. I hope she didn't notice that. I turned to look at her and she was smirking. She totally noticed. "Sorry," I said impishly. She just shook her head and pushed me gently towards my bathroom.

After I had showered and dressed in black leggings and a soft pink blouse I headed downstairs. Something smelled _really_ good but I couldn't place it. When I entered the kitchen, my mouth fell open in shock. Esme had made me a buffet! The smell that I couldn't place was grits, she informed me. It smelled amazing but I couldn't focus long on any one thing. There was also bacon, eggs, waffles, fruit, juice, milk… she went all out and I instantly felt horrible. She was so worried about me. I hadn't _meant_ to starve myself for two days but it was really difficult for me to eat when I was feeling so emotionally frayed.

"I'm sorry mama, I didn't mean to worry you," I told her, trying not to tear up. She lifted me easily into her arms and held me tight, not needing words to communicate how much she loved me and that she only worried _because_ she loved me.

I let her make a plate for me and vowed internally to eat whatever she placed on my plate. I sat at the breakfast bar and looked at the huge plate with worry. It was a lot. Seeing my apprehension Esme laughed and ruffled my still wet hair. "Just eat what you can, but please drink all the milk, you need the protein and calcium," she requested.

I nodded and dug in. I was pretty hungry and ended up eating two waffles, an egg, two pieces of bacon and a little bowl of grits with cheese. I actually had to lean back in my chair when I was done and close my eyes. When I opened them finally, Esme was looking at me with such relief that I couldn't help but smile.

"That was amazing, thanks, mama. Maybe a verrry late lunch?" I laughed. She laughed with me and agreed, retreating to the kitchen to clean up. As per our routine, I headed up to daddy's study for my school lessons. Daddy had let us use his humongous desk and my school work was still splayed out on it. I had learned to read really quickly, according to mama and we were now working on writing and some history. I settled into my chair as she walked in.

"Sorry for the delay, your father wants to talk to you," she said with mock seriousness. Huh? I hoped I wasn't in trouble. Esme winked at me when she saw me getting nervous and I instantly felt better and held out my hand for the phone.

"Hello, daddy," I whispered into the phone.

"I'm so very proud of you, baby," he told me firmly. "Thank you for eating. I have a surprise for you when I get home tonight so be good for your mama," he ordered me gently. I giggled and promised I would be and handed the phone back to Esme once we said goodbye.

After they finished their conversation we got to work with writing and sentence structure. We had been studying for almost four hours when my stomach rudely interrupted us and we had to break for lunch. I tried my hardest to squash the panic rising in me. I've worried my parents enough with my self-imposed two-day hunger strike. I couldn't help feeling a bit of worry though. I remembered promising my daddy earlier in the day to be good for mama so I held on to that promise as I ate my lunch of a turkey sandwich and grapes.

The sun was still shining when I had finished my sandwich. "Can I lay outside in the sun and read? You could garden!" I added mischievously. I _knew_ she'd say yes. She loved gardening.

"I know what you're doing, young lady," she said, hands on her hips. She was grinning though, so I knew she wasn't actually angry. We headed outside with an old quilt and my copy of _Harry Potter._ I'd got them at my adoption party in preparation for learning to read with mama. I was almost through the first book already! I was still a pretty slow reader but I was getting better every day and I loved it so much. It took me out of my memories; out of my head. Maybe that's what I could use to vent… I'd have to talk to daddy and see if it would work with what he said.

I splayed the quilt out on the still damp grass and stretched out on my front with my ankles crossed and in the air and got lost in my book. Harry reminded me so much of my situation with David. He too was locked away by his "family" and treated cruelly. I wonder if that's why daddy got me these books… hmm.

I'd just gotten to the part where Harry got blamed for something that his cousin did and got thrown into his cubby under the stairs when Edward got home early from a shopping trip. I didn't want him in my head right now! It made me so angry and images flashed in my head of when David blamed me for a broken window _he_ had broken when he was drunk the previous night. He had punched me repeatedly in the back before locking me away for two days with only a cup of water.

I couldn't stop the tears that fell down in a steady stream and I chucked the book across the lawn and stormed inside. Or, well, I tried. I got to the patio when cold strong arms wrapped around me.

"Sammi stop, talk to me," Mama pleaded. I was beyond reason though and I just wanted to get upstairs. I had to push her away. I needed to be alone.

"Please," I sobbed. It was enough and she released me with a sad sigh and I dashed upstairs. Great, now I was making my mom sad. I'm such a shitty daughter. I knew Edward heard that but I didn't care. It was true.

I flopped down onto my bed and wept for Harry, for me, for the injustice of everything. I'd never felt this level of anger before and it was scaring me. I wish Jasper was here. I was about to iMessage him on my iPod when Edward knocked on my door. I couldn't deal with him right now so I tried to make him go away in my head lest I flip out. _Please, don't. I can't handle talking to you about it when you can see inside my head. Please. I wish you could tune it out, I don't want you to hurt with me._

"Sammi…," he started. NO. He had to leave. I didn't want him to know what David did to me. He was my brother and he didn't need to go through that. And the fact he didn't listen to my mental pleading ticked me off even more than I was. I **_wished_** I could shut him out of my head. "It doesn't work like that, sweetie. I'm sorry I wish I could shut it off for you."

He was being so _nice._ I didn't deserve it. "Go away, please," I pleaded.

"What happened to you was not your fault, Sammi," he told me. _NOT MY FAULT?_ I lost it then. Sorry, Edward.

"Not my _fault?!_ Are you shitting me, Edward? Of course, it is. I _knew_ not to talk to strangers. All five-year-olds do!" I screamed at him. I felt like my mind would explode and of course, my mom was in my room now too since I'd I cursed. Everything was bubbling over and I just needed to…to scream! So that's what I did, much to the astonishment of my mom and brother. It was so cathartic that I felt instantly much calmer. But Edward was looking at me horrified and my mom looked like she was going to punish me. They seemed to have a quiet conversation where Edward looked more panicked. I hoped I didn't hurt him.

 _Edward, are you okay?_ I thought to him. He didn't answer me or acknowledge my mental question. I also didn't feel the tickle in my head that signaled he was reading my thoughts. At least my mom didn't look angry anymore. But anger was replaced with the same panic Edward wore on his face.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry I got so angry it was just…" I couldn't finish. I didn't really know what came over me. I'd been holding in my emotions for as long as I can remember. It was better than being punished from David. I knew it was different here, that I could _feel_ but that didn't erase the years of being told otherwise.

"Sammi are you okay?" Edward pleaded with me, kneeling in front of me. "I…I can't hear your thoughts anymore. It's…it's like a wall is blocking me. What did you do?"

"What did I **do?** " I asked him. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything except scream. Which felt really great by the way…"

Edward groaned in panic and fled my room. _Shit._ I should really stop saying/thinking that word before I got in trouble but seriously! Couldn't he hear me? Was I broken? My mom seemed frozen in the doorway and I started to panic, as well. I darted to my bathroom while she was still frozen and locked my door, sliding to the floor and holding my head. I couldn't breathe. What did this mean? And was it just Edward's gift? _Shit._ Oops. Ugh!

 _In one two three, out one two three._ I tried to concentrate on my breathing like Jasper had taught me but it was difficult. Two minutes passed when I heard someone knock softly.

"Princess, its Daddy. Open the door." I didn't want to. I just wanted to be alone. I was a major screw up. They'd probably throw me out now. I broke their son. He tried the handle but it was locked. "Sammi, we do not lock doors in this house, open up or I'll take it off the hinges." Eek. Sighing, I got up and unlocked the door and ran to my bed, hiding my head in my pillow.

I guess he wanted me to look at him because he flipped me over in one swift movement that made me gasp in surprise. I looked up at him and saw understanding but also a bit of the worry that Edward and mom had.

"I'm in trouble cuz I said shit huh?" I asked him, trying to lighten the mood. Then realizing what I just said, clamped my hand over my mouth and groaned. I waited anxiously for the reprimand but he actually burst out laughing, making me giggle too. Whew, that was close!

"You're not in trouble _this_ time but watch your mouth, little lady," he told me sternly. "We do need to talk about what happened, though. You can't just throw your things around when you're upset. You need to talk it out with one of us or find something to distract you. And screaming? I heard you down the drive! What was that about?"

I smiled impishly up at him and shrugged. "I was so angry and I thought it'd help so…well it helped!"

He shook his head at me with a small smile. "Same goes for screaming. You need to start letting your emotions out productively. I know it's not easy with everything that's happened to you but you need to. Come to your mother or me next time and _talk._ We are great listeners, I'll have you know," he stated indignantly.

I folded my arms angrily and glared at the ceiling, huffing. I didn't even know why I was so angry again and I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to think about anything but everyone kept reminding me 'what I'd been through' like I didn't already _know._

"Sa-mmi," he warned me. "Watch your attitude, little lady." I jumped off the bed and stormed towards the door. I didn't make it far before he was in front of me, his own arms folded this time. "Sammi, I promised you once that I would never hit you. If I had not made that promise I would most likely be putting you across my knee right now for the disrespect you're showing me. If it were one of your siblings, they would be getting a spanking. But with what you've-" I cut him off with another scream. I couldn't _help it!_ He was reminding me yet again of something _I_ had been through.

" _I KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH STOP REMINDING ME I CANT TAKE IT,"_ I shouted at him. He looked completely shocked and a sick part of me was satisfied that I could shock a vampire but the sane part of me knew I had just majorly messed up, shouting at me daddy. I couldn't stop, though. It was like someone else was controlling me. The tears rolled down my face faster than before. "I know. I see it all the time in my head…when I sleep. I can't get away from it," I sobbed. I collapsed in a heap on the floor, everything pouring out of me. I expected him to kick me, or something. What he did instead made me panic even more because I didn't deserve it: he pulled me into his lap. I struggled hard with the unworthy feelings coursing through me but he never once let go. I was locked in his stone embrace as I sobbed out all my hurt and anger.

We sat like that for almost an hour and he never wavered in his strength and support for my shattering mind and heart. He just held me until I was able to pick up the pieces. I calmed myself down enough to look up at him. He smiled at me but it had a sad tinge, so I snuggled back into his chest, determined to comfort him. I was glad Edward couldn't hear my unhinged self-worth thoughts from before. Daddy wouldn't like that. But I was still worried why he couldn't hear me anymore. I hoped it was temporary.

"I'm sorry, daddy," I whispered. I knew I was probably in a heap of trouble for being disrespectful and… _WAIT!_ Daddy said he would have given me a spanking if I was one of the other kids acting that way. I froze. Though I didn't understand what 'spanking' meant, I did know what being treated differently from the others meant. It meant he didn't love me as much as them.

"What is it, sweetie?" he asked me, sensing me freeze in his lap. What had he said before? Display my emotions appropriately? Talk it out? I'd try…

"Before... when I was shouting you said something about if I was one of the others you'd have given me a spanking. But… you didn't. So you love me less," I whispered. I didn't say it as a question. I felt sorrowful.

"It doesn't mean that at all! I promised you I'd never hit you. Do you remember that promise?" He asked me. I nodded to let him know I did. Maybe I didn't _want_ to get this 'spanking' thing that he spoke of if it meant hitting. "Spanking involves hitting…sort of. I don't see it that way in a sense. It's…loving discipline. What David did to you was abuse. You haven't told me much of what exactly happened but from what I _do_ know, he beat you. A spanking isn't a beating and it's always followed by forgiveness and cuddles and love," he explained.

I was confused. And I wasn't sure I wanted this anymore. But he did say 'loving'. I thought it over and snuggled into him more. I knew this man wouldn't hurt me. I knew it with everything that I was. I could not imagine him ever hurting _anyone._ He was too gentle. But where did his gentleness fit in with this? And what exactly was a 'spanking'?

"Daddy…I'm not sure…uh, what _is_ a spanking specifically?" I asked him nervously. Did I really want to know? Yes, if it meant that he would treat me the same as the others. I needed that, more than I realized at first. I wouldn't feel fully part of the family if he treated me differently.

He sighed nervously. Maybe he never had to explain this before. Maybe I should have known what it was but I didn't. I almost made a comment about feeling stupid but I remembered his reprimand from before when I had said something similar and kept quiet.

"It's always a last resort punishment unless you've been disrespectful to me or your mother. A spanking involves a thorough lecture before about what you did wrong and what landed you in that position. After the lecture, I place you across my lap or left knee face down and smack your bottom. After that, you get to sit in my lap and calm down and all is forgiven," he explained nervously. I think he was scared how I would react. I leaned back and looked him in the eyes and considered what he told me. It sounded unpleasant but it was supposed to be a punishment so that made sense. I could see his view on how it wasn't exactly hitting in the sense of what David did. He never hit me on my bottom. It was always my back, stomach, and face. And there was never…never _forgiveness_ or _hugs._ I knew a spanking would hurt but to be treated differently than the others would hurt more. He promised he wouldn't hit me but he was right, this was different.

"Daddy, that sounds…unpleasant and painful. But it's more painful to think I'm being treated differently. Like I'm not really your daughter," I paused when I saw him frown. "Let me explain? Please?" He nodded so I continued. I told him about how David had punished me and how it was not like the loving discipline he just described. I told him it would hurt more than a spanking ever could for him to treat me differently from my siblings. I told him it wasn't going back on his promise not to hit me since I considered that promise to mean _abuse_ me, which I knew he'd never do. Annnd I also told him he was right. That talking was way easier and more calming than screaming and throwing things. I smiled impishly at him with that last part.

He seemed to really consider what I had said and then hugged me as tight as possible without squishing me with his crazy strength. "I was worried about treating you differently too, that the others would think it wasn't fair. I understand now how you'd feel as well and I promise to treat you just the same as them from here on out. I'll have to talk to your mother about this but she can hear us," he winked. "The next time you disrespect your mother or I the way you did today you will be going straight over my knee, young lady. Is that clear?" I gulped and nodded. What did I just get myself into?

"Good, now that this is settled, the matter of your punishment for screaming at me. You didn't know about the automatic punishment before you did it this time so you won't be spanked. You are, however, grounded from T.V. and your iPod for a week. Is that understood?"

"Yes daddy, I'm sorry that I was disrespectful," I told him honestly. I stood up and walked over to my desk and got my iPod. I made a show of kissing it goodbye and handed it to Carlisle. He chuckled and stood up, taking it.

"That's my girl. We need to go downstairs and talk about what happened with Edward and his gift. You up for that?" he asked me. I nodded nervously and he threw me over his shoulder and raced me downstairs, plopping me on the couch before my squeal could even escape.


	15. Chapter 14

_Thank you for the reviews! They aren't posting on my story but I'm getting them in my emails and I appreciate them!_

 _Spawn: The idea of Esme giving her her first spanking is intriguing, I'll think on that, thank you!_

 _Ullswater: Thank you for the suggestions and I'll try to incorporate that in my new chapters and writings! I'm glad you like my story!_

 _Please keep reviewing guys! I love to hear from all of you!_

 _Carlisle's POV_

Poor Edward was so stressed out by Sammi's mind being blank to him after her outburst. And to top that off, everyone was now home and it turned out that Jasper couldn't sense her emotions either without _intense_ focus. Even then it was muddled by something. We sat around the living room talking about it, trying to remain casual so we didn't scare Sammi when Alice had a vision.

"Sammi will be back to normal in 2 days and 3 hours!" she chirped happily. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and pulled Sammi closer to my side.

" _See?_ Told you," she said to me with a smirk. I could see the anxiety was there for her but she tried to hide it. I hoped someday she'd feel comfortable enough to be open with all her emotions but for now, I was glad to have the tensions in the room eased significantly. I poked her nose and then turned to Edward and Jasper, the most anxious of all.

"Stop fretting you two, you know better than to bet against Alice," I told them. The relaxed a little but not much.

"But _why_ did it happen and _how?"_ Edward asked me. "Her mind was racing with thoughts and then she screamed…and then nothing." Then, with vampire softness, he added, "Imagine what she'll be able to do if she's turned."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I don't know what I did but I'm sorry you're stressed by it," Sammi told him, starting to cry. She was so sensitive to the discomfort of others. It was so endearing. Of course, the blame was completely unnecessary to place on herself.

Edward knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his. "It's not your fault, please don't be upset. I was just worried, that's all. What are big brothers for?" he said with a small smile. She smiled back at him and then launched herself into his arms.

"You're the best big brother!" she exclaimed. Jasper and Emmett shouted "Hey!" at the same time causing Sammi to burst into giggles. She knew what she was doing the little bugger. I couldn't help my chuckle at the scene. "You know what I mean!"

Everyone was laughing and feeling more at ease when we finally ended our little meeting, trusting what Alice had said. This was all new to us, seeing as no one had ever been able to do what Sammi did before but we trusted our pixie. We also didn't want to let the anxiety we felt before to disrupt Sammi. I did wonder one thing, however…

"Sweetie," I said, turning to my newest daughter. "I'm just curious about something and I wanted to see if you're up for trying. Edward couldn't read your thoughts after your outburst and he had told me before that how you were wishing he couldn't see what you did in your mind, that you didn't want him to hurt with you." I paused to see if she was following me and she nodded. "Maybe if you concentrate really hard and _will_ Edward to be able to hear your thoughts again, I wonder if that'll…switch it back on?" Really it made more sense in my head.

She looked up at me and then at Edward and nodded, sighing. "Okay, I'll try." Closing her eyes she went still and focused on her breathing like I taught her. I heard a little gasp from Alice and turned to look at her. She nodded rapidly at me right before Edward gasped as well. Well, I guess that worked.

"Yes it did, dad. Sammi you're incredible," he told her. "Sammi?" he was alarmed. I flashed over to her when I noticed her holding her head in her hands and wincing. 

"What is it, baby? Are you okay?" I pried her hands away from her head and kissed her knuckles.

"Fine… just a headache. I'm fine. I think I concentrated too hard," she said, laughing. She was trying to brush it off but I could tell she was in a lot of pain. "Can you get in my head now, Edward? I assume Jasper isn't having a problem anymore because I feel calm…still in pain but calm."

"Yes, I can. Crystal clear," he winked. Well, that was good at least but the doctor in me was really worried about her head. I flashed up to my study and grabbed my medical bag. After I examined Sammi but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Must be mental.

"It's going away already, I'm fine. Please don't worry, daddy," she pleaded. I sighed and kissed her forehead.

"I'm your father and a doctor. It's what I do. You'd better get used to it," I warned her. "Just take it easy until dinner, alright?" She nodded and rolled her eyes. "UT! None of that, little lady," I reprimanded.

"Sorry," she muttered.

Esme went to the kitchen to start dinner for our favorite human while Alice suggested a movie for everyone to watch to help Sammi relax. I took my leave to my study to finish up some notes from the hospital today.

I mulled over everything that had happened since I got home and sighed. What _was_ that? I've never seen anything like it. And I was very curious what would become of her gift as a vampire. I didn't relish the thought of dooming my baby girl to this existence but I would not lose her. We wouldn't survive that. There was also the matter of getting her to let out her emotions in an appropriate manner. She did it well when talking about spankings. But I didn't think it'd be that easy for other, more deep seeded things. Nonetheless, we would be there for her through thick and thin.

I had promised Sammi over the phone of a surprise if she had been good while I was at work and I wasn't sure if I should give it to her. She _had_ thrown a fit and exploded… I knew I wouldn't give it to Alice or Rosalie had they acted that way and she wanted to be treated the same so I wouldn't be going through with it. I did, however, want to have a girl's day out with my girls tomorrow while the boys and Esme hunted up in Canada for the weekend.

I was on my last case file when Edward shouted up for me to come downstairs quickly. Sammi was vomiting into a bin and burning up. "I'm fine, daddy," she muttered between retches.

"No fibbing, missy. I can see perfectly well that you are not fine. I might be old but I'm not blind," I told her. When she had stopped throwing up and I picked her up and carried her to the couch and laid her down. "I need to check your temperature, open up." I examined her stomach gently while I was getting a read on her temp. Her appendix seemed fine, thank goodness. When the thermometer beeped I nearly choked. 104.8 degrees!

"I'm tired, daddy, just needa sleep." Her eyes were drooping shut but I didn't feel comfortable with her sleeping just yet so I shook her gently.

"No baby stay awake for me please, at least until we get your temp down. I need you to swallow these two aspirins. Good girl. Mama's going help you take a cool bath, too and then you can sleep." I carried her upstairs and set her on the side of the tub and stepped away for Esme to help her. "Call me if you need anything," I told them both.

I returned to the living room and plopped myself down in the chair. Vampires don't get tired but right now…I wasn't so sure. I had so much worry coiling through my body for my baby girl that I thought I'd snap. What was causing her to be ill? Was it the same thing that knocked Edward out of her head or was it just the flu? I had to be overthinking this…right?

After her bath, I went to check her temperature again. Esme was curled up on her bed with her and it melted my heart to see them cuddling. My girls. "I need to check your fever sweet pea," I told her. I felt her forehead and she did seem a bit better. The aspirin must have kicked in. 101 degrees. Not perfect but not horrible. "Well, I think you're okay to take a nap now. It's down quite a bit."

"I'll stay with you, pumpkin," Esme told her kissing her forehead.

"Hey, I'm not leaving her either!" I said indignantly. Esme giggled and pulled Sammi closer so I had room to scoot in on the other side of her. We held on to our baby and prayed she'd feel better after her rest.

* * *

 _Sammi's POV_

I heard my parents whispering as I was coming to. I felt a lot better. I knew I was fine, daddy worries too much. I won't tell him that though, it makes me feel special. When I opened my eyes I was face to face with my daddy. Literally, he was two inches away from my face! I squeaked and he laughed loudly.

"How are you feeling, pumpkin?" Mama asked from behind, making me squeak again. Of course, they laughed! Humph!

"I'm fiiine, mom," I moaned. When I turned to look at me she was giving me a stern look.

"That…was…so…teenagery," she spluttered. To her added horror, Daddy laughed again. I covered my mouth and tried so hard not to follow suit. "You two are incorrigible!" she laughed with us.

"Really, I am though. My head doesn't hurt anymore and my stomach feels better," I told them honestly.

"Well I need to take your temp again but you do seem better than last night," daddy told me. _Wait._ Last night? How long had I slept? I hope I wasn't in trouble for skipping a meal again. I knew they didn't like that. And had they stayed with me the whole time? Aww, that was so sweet. "Sleeping 16 hours should cure anything." _Dang,_ that's a long sleep.

He placed the thermometer in my mouth and poked my nose. It was back to the normal 98.6-degree temp, thank goodness. Must have been a 24-hour thing. Or less, really. Huh. "Well, you seem to be fit as a fiddle, my dear. Take it easy today just in case but I don't see why we can't venture out today. How would you like to spend the day with me and your sisters while you're mother and the boys go for a hunt?"

Would I ever! "That sounds amazing!" I exclaimed. I jumped off my bed and headed for the bathroom to take my morning shower and get ready for the day. This would be so fun, just me, daddy and the girls! I wondered what we would do. I didn't really care as long as we were together.

After I ate my breakfast the boys and mom were getting ready to leave on their hunt so I bounded up to her and gave her a hug. "Bring back some deer to freeze!" When I thought about what I said, I realized, too late I might add, what 'hunting' meant for my family. "Oh," I said sheepishly, blushing to my roots. Everyone was practically rolling on the floor laughing. "Ugh, I'll never live this one down," I moaned.

"Oh definitely not, shorty," Emmett boomed, still laughing. Ugh, just great.

"Daddy, don't we have to…uh…go?" Just kill me now. He had mercy on me though and we headed out to the car to leave.

"Ems right about you being a shorty, you might need a booster seat. What do you think, daddy?" Rosalie asked him. She could not be serious. Oh but she was.

"Oh, yes she does, actually," he stated to my dismay. "We'll stop and get one along the way."

"I'm twelve years old I don't need a booster seat! I won't sit in one like a baby." Folding my arms across my chest I turned my face away. This was so humiliating I wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry, sweetie but you will. It's necessary for your safety, something I'll never take lightly so I'd watch your tone if I were you," daddy scolded. Not wanting to press my luck I nodded.

We stopped at the department store in Forks and purchased a stupid booster seat for me. I was about to refuse sitting in it but then he gave me that look so I climbed up and Rosalie buckled me into it. "I think it's cute," she told me. Humph!

We made our way to Bothell, WA without him giving into our constant pleading to be let in on the secret of where we were going. Apparently, he was hiding it from Alice too, a feat I wouldn't even attempt. She could be rather scary when she wanted to. Which I found out when I suggested we get her a seat too. She'd stared at me until I thought I'd explode. Wasn't about to make her mad at me again!

We pulled up to a building named _Elevated Sportz Unlimited Trampoline Park._ An indoor trampoline park! How neat! I shared a look of pure excitement with Alice and Rosalie before it dawned me how I even knew what a trampoline was. I remembered jumping on one when before I was kidnapped with an older girl at a…I wasn't sure where it was but I remembered her making fun of me because I couldn't say trampoline. I was lost in that memory when daddy came around to pull me out of the car.

"You okay, sweetie? Where'd you go just now?"

"I've been on a trampoline before…before David. Just a memory. Not a bad one, don't worry. Thank you for taking us here, I'm really excited!" I couldn't help jumping up and down. I then darted towards the door but Alice caught me and took my hand.

"Don't run across a parking lot like that, you could get hit by a car. You're lucky I caught you before daddy did," she shuddered.

"Lucky, indeed," he said, shaking his head.

"Sorry, daddy."

In the lobby, we paid for 2 hours and all three of us took off our shoes and almost darted into the play area. I noticed daddy didn't take his shoes off. "You're not coming?" I asked him.

He hesitated but shrugged off his shoes and followed us into the play area. We had so much fun! Alice kept doing hug flips that she managed to make look so flawless it actually hurt to watch. I tried it and landed on my butt. Daddy picked up Rosalie and bounced her off one of the trampolines and she landed in the foam pit. She looked so mad but I cracked up and eventually, she joined me. I noticed her plans too late when she repeated his actions with me. And to my horror, I couldn't get out of the foam pit by myself. My sisters laughed so hard I thought they'd cry. Carlisle jumped in after me and plucked me out. I was grumbling the whole way. He appeased my sour mood by giving me a piggyback ride as he bounced on one that Rose was laying on. She went flying into the air and landed with an oof! It was amazing.

We all played and laughed so much for the two hours daddy paid for that I was utterly exhausted when it was time to leave. It was cathartic to laugh so much and spend some special time with my sisters and dad. Daddy wanted to stop for my lunch on the way home but I convinced him I'd be fine until we got home. To be honest, I just wanted to sleep the car ride away and not have to wake up to sit in a restaurant to eat.

I fell asleep on the way home and woke up to Rosalie carrying me inside. "I'll make her lunch, dad since moms gone."

"Gone? Where is she?" I asked, confused. "Oh right hunting. When's she coming back?"

"She'll be in two days with your brothers," daddy said.

 _Two whole days?_ I stared at him shocked. I can't go two days without her! He saw the panic building and pulled me into his arms. "It'll be okay, you have us. We'll take care of you and she'll be back before you know it. Two sleeps and she'll be back," he soothed. I wasn't as sure as he seemed to be. I wish she was here.

I picked at my lunch, thinking back to the memory of my first trampoline experience. It was fuzzy but I wanted to remember where I was when it happened. There were lots of other kids around and a few adults. I remember a red brick building and being called in for supper but that's it. It was so frustrating. I pushed my plate away and put my head on the table trying to think. Supper, showers, and then bed. Orphanage! That's where he took me from.

I gasped and ran from the table and right smack into Rose's arms. "He took me from an orphanage. I remember the trampoline and supper and showers and the beds. I had pink slippers and nightgowns," I told her. I'd been excited to remember but now everything was hitting me at once and I broke down sobbing. "My parents threw me away." Daddy came down the stairs then and swiftly picked me up.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie," Rosalie said. Carlisle didn't say anything he just held me while I sobbed. How could parents just give up their children? I didn't know the circumstances but I couldn't imagine one where it would be justified.

"They didn't want me," I blubbered.

"We want you," Rosalie and Carlisle said at the same time. Carlisle said something next that surprised me, "you don't know for sure that they didn't. We can look into it if you'd like."

"NO! I don't want to leave…"

"You wouldn't have to, we could just get you some answers to give you closure. You're not leaving. You're a Cullen now."

I nodded and hid my head under his chin. I wanted that I think. "Can we wait till mama comes back please?"

"Of course, that's a great idea."

"Thank you," I whispered. "Can I go up to my room and be alone for a little while?" I needed to think. My head was so jumbled up I was glad that Edward wasn't here to go through all of it with me. I didn't want to try to shut him out anymore because turning it back on apparently made me sick. Unless that was a coincidence.

"If you promise me you'll come get me or one of your sisters if you get overwhelmed," he stated sternly.

"I will," I promised and dashed upstairs as soon as he let me down. One thought kept repeating over and over in my head as I curled up in the armchair in the corner. _They didn't want me._ What could I have done that would make my birth parents throw me away like that? And it ended up with me kidnapped and abused for 7 years. That last part made me angry. So angry that my hands and feet grew cold as my heart pounded out a furious rhythm.

I leaped up the chair and flipped it over, and cried out. They should have protected me! And they didn't! "I HATE YOU" I screamed as I dashed for the lap to throw next. I didn't make it to it though. Daddy flashed into my room and grabbed my arms in his, pinning me to him. My back was to his chest and he sat down on the floor against the wall, restraining me.

"Calm down, now young lady. We do not throw things and I know I have told you this before," he reprimanded. I felt like I couldn't hear him properly, I was being choked by the anger and hurt and betrayal. I struggled but couldn't move since he had me pinned to him tightly. "Stop fighting, focus on your breathing. In one two three, out one two three. Come on, that's an order."

I tried what he said and breathed to the count of three. It felt like an eternity before it started to take the desired effect and my heart slowed. I stopped fighting and slumped against him. I wanted to apologize but I felt like my voice was locked inside of me. I couldn't make it work.

"Are you under control, Sammi?" I nodded. "Okay, I'm going to let you go but I want you to stand up slowly so you don't get a dizzy spell." I nodded again and stood up slowly. He got up too and pulled me into a hug. "Sammi, I've told you before that throwing things is not allowed and you promised me that you would seek out me or your sisters if you got overwhelmed. Why didn't you?"

I opened my mouth to tell him that it just happened so fast. The anger took me and choked all reason right out of me but nothing came out of my mouth. I probably looked like a fish, my mouth opening and closing like that.

"Answer me," he commanded. I closed my eyes and focused hard on pushing that locked feeling away so I could obey.

"I-I...it happened too fast, I felt locked and choked by the anger," I whispered. Thank goodness I found my voice again. I knew I was probably already going to be punished, I didn't want to make it worse.

"You need to work on that, young lady. You could have hurt yourself flipping out like that and I won't have it. Words, you need to use your words. Now come sit in my lap and talk to me," he said, righting my armchair.

I climbed into his arms and sat numbly. What could I even say? "I don't know how to explain anything," I whimpered. "It just happened."

"It didn't just happen. Things like that do not just happen. What were you thinking about when the anger began? Why did you scream 'I hate you'?"

"If they never left me then…davidwouldnthavetakenme," I spluttered and sobbed. "It's their fault! They…they ABANDONED ME. They were supposed to protect me and they didn't and he hurt me because of it." He held me tighter, either in comfort or a restraining way, I couldn't tell but it felt nice. It felt safe and solid.

"You have every right to feel the way you do towards them _and_ the other adults in your life at that time that didn't protect you. You deserved so much better than you got and I hope that we can help heal the wounds that they created in you," he told me. He sounded close to tears himself so I flung my arms around him and held him tightly too.

"I'm sorry I threw my chair. It's pretty heavy, by the way," I muttered into his neck. He chuckled and rubbed my back.

"Yes, we need to discuss that. I've told you before that is not the way to go about your feelings, have I not?"

"You have, I'm sorry," I whimpered. Craaaap. I was in trouble.

"You already had a reprimand for that behavior so now you will sit in the corner for 15 minutes and think about why that is not okay. If it happens again, you will get a spanking. Is that clear?" he asked, holding my chin in his hand so I was forced to look him in the eyes.

I gulped and muttered a yes sir. He got my desk chair and placed it in the corner near my closet door and lifted me into it.

"I'll be back in 15 minutes. If you move from this spot or turn around I will spank you. Understood?"

Gulp. "Yes, sir." And so I sat, and I thought. Thinking was not the best thing to do in that moment. I was getting angry again but I squelched it and thought about what he had said about helping me heal the wounds. I knew he meant them and I knew I'd be okay with his and my new family's guidance. I focused on that for the 15 minutes.

When he came back in my room he asked me what I had learned. I told him I learned I had an amazing father and family that would help me heal my broken spirit. He hugged me tight and kissed the top of my head.

"That's right. And no more throwing things, correct?" He raised his eyebrow at me and I nodded fervently. I was determined to put off my first trip over his lap for as long as possible.

"That's my girl."


	16. Chapter 15

_Reviews seem to be posting to the story finally!_

 _Spawn: The reason she needed the booster seat was indeed because of malnutrition as it stunted her growth! Thanks again for your wonderful feedback! I look forward to your reviews so much!_

 **Please keep reviewing!**

 **Chapter 15**

 ** _Possible trigger warning in the chapter for abuse description. Read at your own risk._**

 _Sammi's POV_

It's been four days since I got in trouble for throwing my chair and I've been trying harder to talk things out with Mama or Daddy instead of letting the anger choke me. They seem to really understand what's going on with me which is really great. I hate keeping it hidden. When I was at the cabin, I was never allowed to speak up about how I felt. Heck, I wasn't even allowed to speak unless he asked me a direct question. If I showed any kind of emotion I'd be punished severely. That's why it was so hard to start talking about it with my new family. I used to not being able. But I know that's changed now and that I'm safe, so I promised my parents I'd really try. They also told me if I wanted, they'd buy me a journal to vent to if talking was too difficult. I told them I'd think about it. It feels kind of…permanent to write it down. Like it makes it more real. Talking makes it real too, but there's nothing physically left after the conversation is over.

Mama came back with my brother's for their hunting trip and brought me a stuffed animal of a deer. They all thought it was hilarious while I blushed. I loved the deer, of course. It sat on my bed with my doll. Dad told mom about my little outburst. I expected her to be angry with me but she wasn't. She said since daddy already punished and forgave me that it was all over.

Today, me and mom were taking a break from my lessons and going grocery shopping and other errands. It was raining like always and cold so I had a bunch of layers. After breakfast, I raced out to the car and climbed in the passenger seat, trying to see if I could get away with sitting up front with mom. Ha, as if.

"Young lady, in the back with you," she waved her finger at me but was smiling. I climbed over the seat and into the back. "Hey! Not that way, oh you!" she scolded, tickling me as she helped me buckle into my booster seat. Yeah, they got one for mama's car too. Ugh!

"Sorry, mama," I grinned. Our first stop was the post office. It was so boring there I thought I'd die. After the post office, we headed down the highway to the department store in town. The views of the coast were just amazing. I felt like I could see out forever!

"Hey, this is the store we got the stupid seat at! I don't want to go here," I grumbled.

"Well, that's too bad, I was going to buy you a treat…" she said with a sigh. Oh, she was good. I stared at her open-mouthed and then hopped out of the car. She chuckled and took my hand, kissing my forehead.

The store was kind of busy which made me nervous, so I clutched her hand and stayed really close. "We have to get you some more sweaters and a coat since winter is heading in fast. I probably should have let Alice do this…" she looked worried and it made me laugh. Everyone was so scared to make the pixie mad.

"I love how everyone's so scared of tiny Alice!" I laughed. "She's almost as small as me!"

"She's a fierce little thing, don't make her mad," she warned me. She seemed so serious that I laughed harder shaking my head. She helped me picked out three sweaters and I asked if I could have an oversized hoodie I saw because it looked so comfortable and she agreed. I didn't really like any of the coats they had but I let her pick one out for me anyways. It was a deep teal blue with white stripes. I hoped Alice approved. We also got me my 'treat' which was a bag of M&Ms. Yum!

When we rounded the corner of the clothes section, I heard a parent screaming at their child for touching something they weren't supposed to. I froze and couldn't move. Esme stopped and knelt in front of me.

"What's wrong, baby?"

I was about to answer when I heard a firm slap and looked over to see the little boy holding his face and sobbing. She'd hit him in the face! It snapped me out of my frozen state and I pointed to them subtly for her to see. She was already looking though, having heard the slap and the yelling. I was instantly very angry.

"Hey lady, you're a really shitty parent! You shouldn't hurt him like that," I yelled at her.

"Samantha!" Esme scolded. "I know you're upset but you watch your mouth, young lady." She could not be serious. She should be yelling at that lady, not me.

"Control your kid," the lady said to mama. I could tell my mom was trying not to growl at the lady. She turned to her and glared very menacingly, though.

"You have NO place telling _me_ how to parent after you just publicly abused your son," she said to her. Then she grabbed my hand and led me towards the checkout. I think she forgot that my legs were shorter than hers because I had to practically run to keep up.

After we paid, she led me out to the car and buckled me in quickly. She climbed in the front seat and looked back at me in the rearview mirror.

"I'm sorry I said a bad word to that lady but I got so mad…" I told her pleadingly. I didn't want to be in trouble. "You and daddy said to use my words when I'm angry," I tried. She shot me a look at that and then turned around to face me.

"Young lady, don't even give me that. You know words and swearing are not the same things. That was very disrespectful. She may have deserved what else you said but those words are not for young ladies. Especially my daughter. When we get home, you're sitting in the corner. You've been warned about your language before," she stated and then drove off for home.

When we pulled up and into the garage and I stalled in taking off my seatbelt. "I don't want to sit in the corner. Pleeeease, I'm sorry."

"You did the crime, you'll do the time. Now let's go," she opened up my door and plucked me out of my seat. When we got inside she helped me take off my layers and shoes and then guided me over to the corner in the dining room, placing a chair there. "Now you will sit there for 15 minutes and think about why it's not okay for young ladies to use such language."

I sat and tried to think about it but all I thought about was the look on that kid's face after his mother hit him like that. He looked betrayed. I knew how he felt. I wasn't sorry for swearing at her. She deserved worse. I think it's best I don't tell mama that though.

When the 15 minutes were up, mama came back and turned my chair around to face her and then knelt in front of me. "Is that going to happen again, Samantha?" She asked me sternly.

"No ma'am," I whispered.

"Good, and are you sorry?" she asked. Ugh! I couldn't _lie._ Why'd she have to ask?

"N-no. She deserved it. She deserved worse, really" I said, looking anywhere but in her eyes. She sighed and took my hand.

"Sammi, baby. What that lady did is wrong and you're right, she deserved worse than a little swear word. But my point is that you are too young to be speaking like that regardless of the situation. Do you understand, sweetie?"

That made more sense. She agreed she deserved it but that I just shouldn't be talking like that regardless. "Okay, I'm sorry that I swore in general."

She chuckled, "That's my girl. Come on, let's get you some lunch." I wasn't hungry, I was still a bit upset by the store thing. I didn't want to fight her on lunch though, so I followed her into the kitchen.

"Can it be lite? I'm not too hungry." She looked at me…more like inspected me, and I got nervous she'd make me eat a lot.

"Okay, but then you need to eat a good dinner. Deal?" I nodded and sighed happily. She made me a half a turkey sandwich and some carrot sticks when she realized we never went grocery shopping because of my misbehavior in the department store. "We'll have to go after lunch."

"Noooo, no more stores," I whined. The image of her slapping the little boy came back and I pushed my turkey sandwich away after only one bite. I couldn't eat anymore. She pushed it back to me and gave me 'the look'. Ugh!

"You will eat all of that," she stated. "You had a hard time today so I will wait for your father to get home and then go, okay love bug?" she asked. I nodded and picked up my sandwich to obey.

When daddy got home an hour later I greeted him by running full force into his arms. He caught me and swept me up into a tight hug. "Hi, pumpkin, were you good for mom?"

"Uh…" I gulped. "Kinda?"

"Kinda?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Can't you ask mom?"

"I'm asking you," he scolded. When I didn't answer he growled a little.

"I called a lady at the store a bad word… but she deserved it, mom said so. I sat in the corner though, because young ladies don't swear," I said, imitating Esme.

"You're right they don't. Especially my young lady," he bopped me on the nose. I giggled and hugged him tighter. After he put me down he leaned in and kissed my mom. I had heard Edward and Emmett make gagging noises at them when they did this and wanted to be like them so I did the same.

Daddy looked down at me with a glare. Oops! "You've been spending too much time with those brothers of yours!" he tickled me mercilessly for a moment and then let me catch my breath.

"I don't even get it but it was funny!"

"Oh you," Esme said, ruffling my hair. "Dear, I need to go grocery shopping. I told Sammi I'd wait for you to get home so she didn't have to do another store today, the first one was hard for her as she told you."

"That's all right, go on. Sammi and I will find something to do," he told her. She whispered something in his ear which made him look at me worriedly. Oh no.

"I'll be back soon. Any requests?" She asked me. I shook my head and she left.

When she pulled out of the garage I turned to my dad and looked at him with worry. "What'd she say to make you look at me like that?"

"Why, worried?" He asked me smiling.

"Well…yeah!"

He chuckled and motioned for me to follow him. We cuddled up on the couch and he held me close. "She's worried you didn't eat enough at lunch and wanted me to talk to you about what happened in the store today."

"But I don't want to talk about that," I whined. I didn't want to even _think_ about it. Images kept flashing in my head when I did of when I was back in the cabin.

"Remember what we said about not holding things in? Practice talking about this situation."

I sighed and hid my face in his arm. "Da-ad," I moaned.

"That was not a request. I will not let you bottle it up until you explode again," he told me sternly. I looked up at him and saw that I better not press my luck.

"Oh fineeee. We were picking out sweaters and stuff and this horrible lady yelled at her son for touching something and then slapped him across the face. I told her she was a sh- I mean _bad_ mother and shouldn't hurt him like that. Mom got mad cuz I said the S word and made me sit in the corner. You should have seen mom lay into that lady when she told her to control me," I giggled.

"Yep that's mama bear," he chuckled. "I'm very proud of you for standing up for that boy but your mother is right you should have done it without the curse word. You've been punished for that so it's over. What I'm curious about is _why_ you felt so angry. Did it remind you of…before?"

I looked at the floor and tried to hold in my tears. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. It had reminded me, and it still was.

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _"Samantha you little shit get over here. There are still dishes in the sink and I told you to do them this morning," David bellowed at me._

 _"But that's from your lunch, I did the ones from this morning," I whimpered._

 _SLAP! He backhanded me across the face, sending me sprawling to the floor as blood flew from my mouth._

 _"DON'T YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!"_

"Sammi!" I heard daddy calling me but I couldn't respond. "Sammi, sweetie come back," he shook me. I blinked up at him and then the water gates opened and I sobbed and gasped for breath. He held me tight to his chest and rocked me. "You're safe, shh."

I tried to think about the day at the trampoline park with daddy and my sisters to divert my mind. After a few minutes, it worked and I felt much better. I was safe at _home_ and he would never hurt me again.

"Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for. Want to tell me what happened?" he asked. Did I? I guess I should. He was right, I shouldn't keep things in, it just hurt more later on. I rehashed my flashback and he held me tighter still, growling low in his throat. "You're safe now, I promise." He told me, mouth against the top of my head. I fell asleep in his arms while he repeated that over and over.

* * *

When I woke later, I was in my bed. He must have moved me. The others were back from school so I bounded down the stairs to ask Alice something.

"Hey, Alice can you help me learn how to use my laptop? I'm probably going to need to know for when we move and I go to school."

She stared at me with her mouth hanging open. I surprised the psychic, how great was that? It was a split second decision when I had woken up. I guess that's the key!

"Yeah, sure!" she said after she recovered. I laughed and she stuck her tongue out at me. "You little vixen!" We made our way up to my room and brought my laptop to my bed. I also opened my curtains because the sun was out for once.

We spent about an hour going through all the 'general things' according to Alice. It seemed easy enough but then she explained everything like I was a 7 year old. We got some software so I could write and practice my sentences and other school stuff. She also insisted on setting up an account for me at a clothing website and hooked up daddy's credit card to it.

"Are you sure he won't mind you doing that? And how do you remember all those numbers?

"I'm a vampire, duh! And of course, he won't mind. Order whatever you want. I do all the time! Or well I did before he gave me my own card. You're too little for that yet though," she said smugly.

"Watch who you're calling little!" I said, throwing a pillow at her. She caught it easily and laughed. "Can we ask him just in case? I'd feel better."

Rolling her eyes she called out for daddy to come up. "I set up an account on my favorite clothing site for Sammi and used your card, that cool daddy?"

I looked at him worriedly but he just smiled. "Of course, order whatever you want, sweets."

"Told ya," she sang at me. I rolled my eyes and scrolled through the site. I didn't really need anything but I look at their coats, knowing Alice wouldn't like the one mama got me. Mama didn't even really like it. She just wanted to get one anyway.

"Alice… Do you think we could look me up on this thing?" I asked softly. I didn't want anyone else to hear. I knew Edward heard because I had that feeling again but he didn't burst down the door so there's that.

"Sure! Tell me everything you know from around the time of your…well you know," she said.

"I was 5, uh… I was in an orphanage I think. Also, we drove for almost a day when he took me to get to the cabin," I said. "That's it though. I don't remember anything else. Will that be enough?"

"Should be, let me see." She typed something really fast and then scrolled some pages and then found an article that looked promising. "This says a girl age 5 was abducted from Missions Orphanage in Lennox, South Dakota on February 3, 2010. There's a picture too, she looks just like you." And she did. I did. It was me just smaller and with bigger cheeks and wider eyes. "Uh, um…" she stammered and then shut my laptop.

"What?! What is it, Alice? Please tell me."

She pinched her nose and then stared blankly at my wall, stuck in a vision. "I'll tell you if you promise not to get angry and explode. You'll end up over daddy's knee, I've seen it."

"I promise, tell me!"

"It says they found your remains, your body, 3 weeks later in the woods," she said, looking at me worriedly.

"But. How? I'm obviously not dead!" I screeched. This couldn't be happening. Did they lie just to give up wasting their time finding me?

"They said that they couldn't match your DNA or fingerprints, our anyone's, to the body but that you had your toy doll with you that you got for Christmas from the orphanage, so he probably planted a body there so they wouldn't look," she said.

"MARY ALICE," Daddy yelled at her from my doorway.

"Da-ad she had a right to know…" she pleaded, trying to get out of trouble.

"She's 12! She doesn't need that kind of information in her head after everything!" he scolded. "It should have been up to your mother and I to tell her now go to your room and stay there for the rest of the night. Do not come out for any reason! MARCH!"

She ran off and daddy sat next to me on my bed, gently taking the laptop from me. I looked at my now empty hands and clenched them into fists. He killed another child because of me. I wanted to scream but I was numb.

"Sammi, look at me," he told me. I looked up but I felt like I couldn't really see him. Another little girl was dead because of me. Because of _me._ My fault.

I jumped up from my bed and backed away from him. My fault. I didn't realize I was saying that out loud until Carlisle told me otherwise.

"It is most certainly not your fault," he said firmly, walking toward me with his hands up. He looked like he was pressing in on a scared animal. I was shaking and backing away so I'm sure I looked just like that to him.

"Is too," I said.

"No, it is not. Please trust me and calm down so we can talk about it."

I shook my head slowly and took another step back. My heart was pounding and I could hear it in my ears. "I want to throw something," I told him honestly. He actually looked relieved that I admitted that and swooped me up and laid down on my bed with my back to his chest had held me tight.

"I'm proud of you for telling me that and not actually doing it. We'll stay just like this and until the urge passes." I nodded and snuggled in closer.

"I wonder if I dug further if I could find out who he killed to make look like me," I said, trying to get up to get my laptop. He held me more firmly so I couldn't reach it.

"Absolutely not! I forbid it. It'll just upset you more and make you blame yourself more. Besides, you're a child, my child, and you do not need that stuff running through your head on top of everything else. Maybe when you're older," he said.

"That's crap! It's my story," I grumbled.

"Watch it, that's close to a swear word and the next punishment is a spanking," he scolded. I wanted to sass him back but I didn't want to press my luck so I sighed and laid back into his embrace. "If you'd like, your mother and I will look into everything. We'll let you know the pieces we think you can handle and the rest when you're older. Sound okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." I wanted to be the one to look into it but I'd take what I could get. Besides, he wouldn't be in my room forever. When he left I'd look quick and then delete my browser history like Alice taught me. I hope Edward didn't hear that he'd rat me out for sure. "Daddy, is Edward home?"

"No, he went on a hunt, why?" He was suspicious! I tried to backpedal a bit.

"Just curious, I haven't felt him in my head in a while. He's usually always in there," I explained. He saw right through that lie.

"Young lady if you're thinking what I think you're thinking I ought to take you over my knee right now!" he said angrily.

"It's my story, daddy, please understand," I cried.

He sat up and pulled me up with him. "What I understand is that you were planning on disobeying me the first chance you got when I'm trying to protect you. That is extremely disrespectful! And then you outright lied to my face," he growled. "Let's go to my study and have a little chat." He flashed us in there and set me in a chair facing his desk. Oh god, he was going to spank me. Why had I done that? I knew he just wanted what's was best for me but I had to go planning to disobey and then lying to him about it.

He sat in his chair on the other side of the desk and folded his hands, resting his chin on the tips of his fingers. "If you remember, I told you what happens automatically if you disrespect your mother or I," he started. "When I give you an order it is to be followed. It will always be for your safety and for what's best for you. I expect it to be followed at all times. You planning to do otherwise is unacceptable and will not be tolerated. I understand this is your story but we are your parents and you are our child. We know what's best, not you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry I just…" I stuttered. I hugged my knees to my chest and cried into them. There wasn't really an acceptable excuse. I had disappointed my father and now he probably hated me. "Do you hate me?"

"Of course I don't hate you! You did something very naughty but I don't hate you. I could never hate you, no matter what you've done. I will correct you and forgive you, always."

I nodded and put my feet back on the floor. "Yes sir, sorry. Are you going to…spank…me?"

"Yes, I am. I will never let any disrespect fly in this house, and I will get that point across. Come with me," he said standing up and taking my hand. He led us over to the couch that was there and he sat down, guiding me to stand at his side. "Over my knee, baby," he said, patting his knee.

"Daddy, please…" I whimpered. I was scared but it wasn't the type of fear that coursed through me before David's punishments. I knew Carlisle wouldn't hurt me. Sure the spanking would hurt, I'm sure but I knew he wouldn't damage my body like David had.

"Over," he said pointing at his lap. I whimpered but complied, draping myself across his lap. He positioned me to his liking and wrapped his arm around my waste, holding me still. "Tell me why you're here," he commanded me.

"For planning to disobey which would have upset me more probably and uh for lying to you," I sniffed. I was such a wimp, crying before it even started.

"Correct, are you ready?" he asked, rubbing my back.

"Yes…" I whimpered.

He rested his palm on the seat of my skirt for a moment, letting me anticipate it a bit. Then his hand disappeared and landing on my bottom with a sharp WHACK!

"Ohhhhhh OWW!" I cried. Holy crud that stings.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

"OWWW!" I cried, sobbing hard. This hurt worse than I thought it would. It felt like fire! "Please no more!" I begged, reaching my hand back. He grabbed my hand and guided it to the small of my back.

"This is your first spanking but know that trying to block me isn't allowed." He then continued like there wasn't a pause.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

"YOOOOOOOOW!" I sobbed, drumming my feet and wiggling a little. Fireee, so much fire on my bottom. It stung so badly! He sure knew how to give a spanking. "I'm sssorrryyyyyyy."

"3 more, princess."

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

"OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" I kicked my feet with those last three and then went limp in his lap and sobbed my heart out. He let me cry for a bit over his lap, rubbing circles on my back before addressing me.

"Will that happen again, Samantha?" he asked.

"No, never daddy I'm sorry," I sniffed.

"You're forgiven," he stated. The relief and weight lifted off me by that was more powerful than I could have ever imagined. I sighed happily as he lifted me up and placed me right side up in his lap, holding me to him.

"Is it weird that I feel a lot better?" I asked him. Surely I wasn't meant to feel this good…this relaxed after having a fire lit to my backside.

He chuckled and kissed my nose. "It's normal, the others usually feel the same way. The guilt lifts and sometimes a spanking is a good way to just let everything out."

"Yeah, it is," I said, blushing. Just then Rosalie knocked on the study door and came in.

"Just wanted to welcome my sister officially to the family," she said, laughing and then darted out when daddy gave her 'the look'.

I looked up at him and we both burst out laughing.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N This chapter is a bit shorter than normal but I didn't want to bunch too much together.**

 _Spawn: Thank you again for reviewing! I wish I could PM you but you post a guest. I'd love to chat with you! Your ideas and comments are so refreshing and helpful, thank you again_

 **Chapter 16**

 _Sammi's POV_

We're leaving for our new house in New Hampshire tomorrow morning. I can't believe it has been 2 years since the Esme and Carlisle found me and adopted me. So much has happened since that it will be weird to leave Forks behind but I'm kind of excited to start this new chapter of my life. _High School!_

I'm so nervous but my siblings have been through it too many times to count and have told me all the ins and outs so I'm not terrified like I was before. Emmett said gym class is the only torture of high school I need to worry about, but I think it sounds fun. Mama and I have been working really hard on my lessons nearly every day to get me up to par with the normal freshman. She said she's confident I'll be able to follow along with the coursework easily I just hope she's right.

I was sitting at the dining room table, eating dinner before heading to bed early so we could catch our 5:45 am flight tomorrow morning, and chatting with Rosalie.

"Hey, Rose…" I began. "How will Fredrick keep writing me letters if we move?" I thought with a start. I had come to really look forward to his letters. He always updated us every few months on how he was doing with the new diet and the many adventures he seems to get into. He left his coven because they thought my family's diet was stupid and kept trying to pressure him into following the 'normal' food source diet for vampires.

"Daddy gave him it. He slipped it in the envelope the last time you wrote him," she told me. I sighed with relief and she smirked at me. "He's cute, huh?" she prompted. She and Alice were impossible! Any time I mentioned him they'd ask me something like this and I'd blush because the idea of it was crazy! He was a vampire man, who knows how old, and I was a 14-year-old human girl. Like it mattered if I thought he was cute. Besides I still kind of thought boys had cooties. Although, he was kinda…Oh never mind!

I rolled my eyes at her and made a show of taking a big bite of my pasta so I couldn't answer. Mama and Daddy didn't let me talk with my mouth full. She burst out laughing causing me to scowl. They always thought it was funny when I was annoyed. Sisters. Though, my brothers were no better.

After dinner, I took a long hot shower and got ready for bed. I wasn't tired but my parents insisted I needed to go to bed early to make tomorrow morning easier. I tossed and turned in bed for a half hour before daddy came in.

"Can't sleep, pumpkin?" He asked me. I sighed and sat up, shaking my head. The moonlight outside was really bright too which didn't help. It figures it wouldn't be cloudy in Forks on our last night. It was cloudy every other night.

"No, I'm not sleepy. Can I watch a movie on my iPad?" I tried.

Raising an eyebrow at me he brushed my hair away from my eyes. "Sweets, you need to sleep. We have an early flight and you know how you get when you're sleepy."

"Yeah but I promise to watch my temper and I probably won't last through the whole movie," I reasoned.

"It's really hard saying no to you, did you know that?" he asked me indignantly. I giggled and nodded that I knew while he got my iPad from my carryon bag. "I'm coming in here in an hour to take it whether you're sleeping or not so you'd better not pick something that will hook you in," he warned, kissing my head and leaving the room.

I decided to watch the first Harry Potter movie since I've seen it so many times that I could remember it with my eyes closed, which I think was the idea. It did the trick. The last scene I remember was Harry being sorted into the Gryffindor house. And then my alarm woke me up. By alarm I mean my pixie of a sister… Oh, Alice.

"It's going to be a little chilly for August when you land in New Hampshire with Mom and Dad so you might want to wear some pants instead of your dress. I know you don't like pants but you don't want to get sick before you start school next month," she said. She spoke so fast I barely caught any of it and grunted at her. It was 3:45 in the morning for crying-out-loud.

I put on my dress not believing it could be that cold in August anywhere but Mama insisted I at least put on a pair of leggings to be sure. I grabbed a pop tart for the road and headed to the car. Well, I almost made it before Alice caught me.

"Sammi, look at your hair! Are you crazy? You're going to be in public! Let me fix it, come here," she commanded.

"Ali, I'm too tired go awaaaayyyyy," I groaned shooing her away with my hands. She tsked at me and quickly pulled my hair into a ponytail so it wouldn't look completely terrible. "Thanks," I rolled my eyes at her and climbed into Daddy's car with him and Mama. "Hurry, before she changes her mind."

They chuckled and pulled out of the driveway after the others who were driving the cars to New Hampshire instead of flying with us.

* * *

After we checked in at the airport they told us our flight was delayed by 30 minutes. I groaned and looked at my dad's lap longingly. I wished I was still short enough to fit there to sleep. I had a major growth spirt a year ago and grew 5 inches. I was still the shortest but at least I wasn't called squirt any longer.

"I wish I still fit in your lap, daddy. I'm so tii-red," I yawned. To my surprise, he sat down in one of the very uncomfortable seats and patted his knee.

"You're not too big to be in my lap, I've told you this silly," he said, patting his knee again. He was right, he had told me. I just seemed to have a bad view of myself sometimes and thought the worst. Especially when my emotions were running high. Like now with leaving Forks and everything that I know behind for something new and unknown.

I climbed up into his arms and curled against his chest. I fit perfectly. I must have dozed off because he shook me gently when our flight was called. Boarding the plane woke me right up. This was another thing I was anxious about. I've never been on one of these demon things before. How could something so heavy carrying so many people _fly?_ It didn't make sense! I was so tense my neck was killing me.

"Relax, you're perfectly safe," Mama told me. I was seated between her and dad and each held one of my hands in theirs.

"Haha, yeah okay. Safe. Sure, huge metal thing flying in the air. What could go wrong," I said sarcastically. Daddy was right, I was hopeless when I was overtired.

"Attitude, young lady," she scolded me. "Try to close your eyes and take a nap." Yeah like that would happen but I tried anyways. I dozed off a little but was rudely awakened by turbulence. And I freaked the hell out.

"DAD!" I screeched. I all but flew into his lap. My heart was hammering in my chest. We were going to crash.

"Breathe, it's just turbulence. We'll pass it soon," he told me, holding me to his chest.

"Sir, she needs to buckle up were going to be experiencing more turbulence," a flight attendant informed my dad. He had to pry me off of him and force me into my seat and buckle me.

"Never flying again. Nope. Hell no," I stated firmly.

"Language!" both my parents scolded at the same time. I looked at them both and then burst out laughing. They knew each other so well I loved when that stuff happened. The smirked at me and took my hands again.

"Do you have Ricky in your bag?" Mama asked. Ricky was the stuffed wolf Sam and the pack got me before I left to remember them by. It was black just like Sam and I loved it. I'd stowed it in my carryon, knowing I'd need the comfort item because of my anxiety about flying.

"It's in my bag." I couldn't catch my breath. I didn't feel like I was panicking though. "Dad my chest is tight," I told him.

"It's the anxiety, practice your deep breaths."

"I don't think it is," I whimpered. "I don't feel panicked."

"Carlisle what's going on?" mom asked him worriedly. She touched my face with her hand and gasped. "She's burning up!" Daddy then did the same thing and was shocked as well. Great, I was going to be sick for the first day at the new house.

"Sir, is everything okay?" the flight attendant asked my dad. She was really thin and pretty, I noticed as an afterthought.

"My daughter is burning up. Do you happen to have a first aid kit with a thermometer and Tylenol? I'm a doctor but my medical bag is in the hold." She nodded and scurried after the kit. Everyone around me was looking at me now. Some looked worried and some leaned away looking afraid that they'd catch whatever I had. Dang, my weaker immune system. It had gotten better since I became a Cullen since my parents took really good care of me but it was still not perfect like most.

"Here you are, Doctor." The flight attendant handed him the kit and backed away. She probably thought she'd catch it too. When he took my temperature he looked worried.

"103.9 degrees. Does anything else feel wrong besides shortness of breath?" he asked me, helping me take two Tylenol.

"Chest hurts and head. I'm fine, daddy. Make them stop staring," I pleaded. It was getting hard to talk. There was so much pressure.

"What's our ETA?" he turned to the flight attendant.

"45 minutes, sir," she said. That wasn't so bad. Surely I'd be okay and feel better once we landed this blasted thing. "Is there anything I can get you that'll make you feel better, miss?" she asked me.

"A blanket would be great, please." She got me one and my parents tucked it around me, thanking the nice flight attendant.

"Try to close your eyes and focus on your breathing for a bit baby," mama said. I did I was a told and soon fell asleep and didn't wake up until we were ready to get off the plane.

"How are you feeling?" Mom asked, fretting over me as usual. I loved it of course. It made me feel so special to her and so loved.

"I'm good. My chest still hurts but everything else feels better. Musta been a fluke!" Neither of them looked convinced but we departed anyways and got daddy's car that Edward dropped off last week and hit the road to the new house.

* * *

 _Carlisle's POV_

I had tried to hide it but whatever happened to Sammi in the air scared the crap out of me. I was going check her over fully when we got settled in but right now she was resting peacefully in the back seat in Esme's arms. Esme wouldn't hear of letting her go to sit up front with me. She had been just as scared as I was in the air. I wasn't sure what happened but it didn't seem like normal panic. Panic didn't usually come with a fever and headache.

I pulled into the long driveway that led to the New Hampshire house we owned. It was a very beautiful house. It was 3 stories, dark blue and bowed at the top. The back wall that looked over the mountains and forest was all glass, just like we loved. There was a huge wrap-around deck and a special surprise for Sammi in the backyard.

When I pulled the car into the garage, I looked back at my sleeping daughter and beautiful wife and smiled, taking in the sight of my loves. Sammi looked really peaceful curled into her mother and the love that shown out of Esme towards her was breathtaking. I loved them so much.

"I'll carry her in. I don't want to wake her if she's fighting something," Esme stated. I nodded, not daring to come between a mother and her cub.

"Just lay her on the couch in the living room, I need to give her a quick checkup anyways," I told her. When Sammi was situated Esme covered her with the quilt that was on the back of the couch. She'd come months ago and finished up everything so it was move-in ready. All our stuff was already here. The kids would arrive tomorrow morning if they drove semi-sensibly but probably sooner.

Sammi stirred just as I was about to give her a checkup and looked confused by her surroundings. "Is this the new house?" I smiled at her and nodded.

"What do you think?" I asked. She smirked and gave me a smart answer so I knew she was feeling a little better at least.

"I've only seen a wall, daddy." I ruffled her hair and chuckled.

"I need to give you a checkup because of what happened on the plane and I want no complaints or downplaying of anything," I told her firmly. I checked her heart, lungs, pulse and blood pressure. Her blood pressure was a little low but still semi-normal. "Do you hurt anywhere?"

"No, just really tired. My whole body feels heavy and I only weigh like…104!" she exclaimed. She was trying to make light of the situation because her mother sat so tense beside her but I knew she didn't feel well.

"No downplaying," I reminded her. She sighed and said her head hurt too a little but it was manageable. "Well, it's rest for you today and lots of fluids just to be safe."

"Well, can I see the rest of the house before my impending doom?" she asked smartly. I gave her my famous 'dad look' and she grinned sheepishly.

"Yes, we have a surprise for you too in the backyard," Esme said. "But I want you to go slow, missy."

"Yes you need to stand up slowly too for a bit," I added. She nodded and stood slowly.

"Woah, head rush," she said as I grabbed her to steady her. "I'm good, it's gone. I see what you mean, though."

"Come on we'll show you the house, princess," I said, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. We started with the kitchen which looked pretty much like the one back in Forks just a little bigger. It had white cabinets and dark appliances with a breakfast bar. Then we showed her the second floor which her room and the other kid's rooms. Each kid (or mates) had their own bathroom and huge closets, of course. The third floor had our room and my study along with a huge bathroom and storage room. When it came time to take her down to the backyard to show her the surprise she got really excited. Too excited. She gasped and clutched her head.

"Does it hurt that bad?" I asked her.

"I held my breath like an idiot and it didn't help the headache already there," she said sullenly.

"Do not talk about yourself like that, young lady. You know better," Esme scolded her. "Do you want to rest a bit before going outside?"

"No, no the excitement will _kill_ me," she told us dramatically. I gave her a look and she giggled. I loved that sound.

We made it to the back deck and opened the sliding doors to go outside. I put my hands over her eyes and guided her down the steps. "No peeking!" I warned her warmly. This caused her to giggle again making us smile. "Alright you can look now," I told her, still holding my hands over her eyes.

"Uh…daddy, can't see here."

"I felt that roll of your eyes young lady," I said chuckling and dropping my hands. When she saw it she froze and then broke into squeals of joy.

"YOU GOT ME A TRAMPOLINE OH MY GOSH LOOK AT IT IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL AND BIG AND OH MY GOSH I LOVE YOU GUYS!" She screamed, bounding over to it. She climbed up before I broke through the haze of her excitement and joy, remembering she should be resting.

"Sammi wait! You need to rest before you…" Too late she was already jumping. She looked so happy up there, her soft brown/caramel hair bouncing around her beautiful face, that I immediately felt pure joy course through me. That is until she collapsed.

"SAMMI," we both shouted in terror.


	18. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! Please keep reviewing and commenting!**

 **Chapter 17**

 _Esme's POV_

When our daughter collapsed atop that trampoline yesterday I thought my unbeating heart would shatter. Seeing her so lifeless in Carlisle's arms as I rushed us to the hospital made panic almost seize me. We couldn't lose this precious girl. We just couldn't. I loved her more than my own life.

They hadn't been able to find anything wrong with her though, which left us with more questions than could possibly be answered. What had made her so sick and why had it started on the plane? Would it happen again? Would it be worse than this time? We just didn't know. I had an inkling about it being tied to her gift but I just wasn't sure.

We were bringing her home today. They kept her overnight to monitor her and run some tests but because they all came back normal and the fever left her, they couldn't keep her in the hospital any longer.

"Mama, can we get out of her soon? I'm so hungry and this places food tastes like a shoe!" she exclaimed. Yeah, she was back to normal, alright. I chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Yes, daddy is signing your discharge papers now. When we get home I'll make you anything you want. How does that sound?" I quickly tied her hair into a high bun and helped her into the dress we brought for her. I sat and looked at her for a minute, taking in my beautiful daughter.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked with embarrassment, blushing. It just made her look more beautiful.

"Can't I look at my beautiful daughter? I'm so glad you're okay. I couldn't... I can't lose you," I whispered. "I love you, Samantha Marie Cullen."

"Aww, mama I love you too," She told me hugging me tightly. "I'm sorry I scared you guys."

"It's not your fault you got sick, don't apologize." She looked nervous when I said that. Hmmm. What wasn't she telling us?

"Yeah…about that…" she started nervously when Carlisle walked into the room with a wheelchair to take her out to the car with.

"Yeah, what about that, little lady?" Carlisle asked her steely, helping her sit in the chair and grabbing her bag. Then it hit me. I knew what made my baby sick.

"Samantha Marie! Have you been messing with your gift? We told you not to, young lady. It makes you too sick!" I scolded her. I was very upset. She didn't usually disobey us, especially after her first spanking two years ago. She only had one other since that's how fast she learned. I wish my other children were like that. That's probably why I didn't suspect at first that she had been working with her gift again after we told her not to a few months ago because of the side effects.

"I… well," she stammered, knowing she was in for it. She was even more adorable, wringing her hands like that, but I pushed that aside and put my hands on my hips. "I've been having intrusive memories again. I wanted to protect Jazz and Edward from suffering along with me. It's not fair to them. I should have asked you guys, though. I'm sorry." She was crying. Our reprimands always had so much more of an effect on this sensitive girl.

I walked up to her and wrapped her in my arms. "We'll talk about this when we get home, just relax now." Oh, and we would 'talk' about this. While it was sweet she was trying to protect her brothers, she had disobeyed us _and_ kept her intrusive memories a secret. Sammi always had trouble with letting people help her after being made to internalize things her whole life up until we found her. She was getting steadily better with it, especially with Carlisle. Such a daddy's girl. I smiled fondly at that.

We made it out to the parking lot right as the sun was sinking over the horizon before Sammi spoke again. She was lost in her thoughts but came too when she saw Carlisle's car. "Mom, dad…are you angry with me? I really just don't want people to suffer with me if I can help it. And I _can_ help it. It's worth getting a little sick if-" Carlisle cut her off with his 'dad look' and knelt in front of her in the wheelchair.

"A _little sick?!_ You collapsed! That is not a little sick and don't you downplay it, you know it bothers me how little you think of yourself sometimes, young lady. And you know full well that Edward and Jasper love you and want to help. They can't do that if you hide things from them. From US! I'm very disappointed in you for disobeying. You need to start thinking of yourself more and your needs," he scolded her and helped her into the car. She didn't say anything on the ride home, most likely lost in her thoughts with what we had told her. She was so lost in thought, in fact, that when we pulled up, parked, and shut off the car she didn't even realize we were home.

"We're home, love," I called to her in the backseat. When she looked up at me she seemed so lost that my heart broke. "Oh sweetie." I flashed to her side and opened her door, pulling her into my arms. Carlisle joined us and we made it a group embrace.

"I didn't mean to think little of myself I just love my brother's and I know suffer with me when memories grip me like they have been," she cried.

"We can handle it, we're big boys. We don't want you hiding things like that," Edward said for him and Jasper, appearing on the porch. "Although I'm curious what else you learned to do," he added sheepishly with a look in our direction.

"Ed-ward…" Carlisle warned him. I told him I was also curious in a tone too soft for our favorite human to hear. The look he gave me was the look he usually gave the kids when they said something ridiculous and it made me stifle a giggle.

"Well let's go inside, Sammi is hungry," Edward said. Sammi ran over to Edward and he caught her, holding her tight. "I'm so glad you're okay, sis. Don't scare us like that again!" Edward was a great big brother, it made my heart soar.

I made my way into the kitchen to start on Sammi's dinner and pondered what we should do with our little disobeyer. While her intentions were good, she disobeyed on two accounts. We told her no more practicing with her gift until she was turned and her body would be able to handle it AND to stop holding things in. Both things were incredibly important for my angel but she just threw it all out the window worrying about her brothers.

"Mom, can I have your pasta and a salad? You know the one with the cheese and peppers?" She asked, coming up behind me. "I can help make it!"

"That's okay, you go up to your room and rest until it's done. I'll come get you when it's finished." She sighed and looked sad but did what I said. She was anxious about what her punishment would be. I didn't need Jasper's gift to know that.

While the water was boiling for the pasta, Carlisle came into the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar. "Darling, what do you think we should do about Sammi?" he asked. Hmm, what indeed? I was honestly at a loss with this one. I wanted to baby her because she wasn't feeling well but I also didn't want to make a habit of letting things like this slide.

"I don't know," I told him honestly. "I don't want to be too hard on her but she needs some sort of punishment. Disobeying and disregarding her safety is serious."

"Yes, I agree. I was thinking of spanking her but I just don't know. Her intentions were so good but she needs to understand that this is serious. And I don't quite know how to ask her what she discovered without making it sound like it's okay that she went behind our back." I smiled at that. I had the same issue. I had an idea, though.

"Remember about 3 months after we adopted her and she jumped in the river, knowing she couldn't swim? She disregarded her safety then too and we made her write 100 lines in the corner. She _hated_ that," I chuckled at the memory. We'd been on a camping trip deep in the forest and she'd gotten inpatient wanting to go in the river. She wouldn't listen and wait for one of us to go with her and while we were occupied with the tents she darted over and jumped in. Carlisle had plucked her out just before the current sucked her under and swatted her wet bottom right there on the spot. When we got home she was shocked to discover her punishment wasn't over.

"Yes, she's rather adorable when she's all tempered," he chuckled too. "That's a wonderful idea. She hates lines almost more than spankings." We then talked about what the lines would say and how many she'd write while I finished cooking. I called Sammi down just as I was dishing it up for her.

"That smells so good, mama," she complimented hungrily. I placed the plate in front of her and she went to town, every once in a while moaning in appreciation. "Thanks, that was…divine" she stated matter-of-factly. I couldn't help chuckle even though it was time for the bad news.

"Sammi your father and I have talked about what your punishment will be." I went into the drawer in the dining room that housed the lined paper and grabbed a pen. When I returned to the kitchen she groaned and knocked her head onto the counter. "Hey, be careful!" I warned her.

"Please…just spank me instead. I haaate lines," she whined. I tried not to laugh but it was a losing battle.

"Yes well, your father and I hate being disobeyed so we're even," I said sternly. I placed the paper in front of her with the pen and looked her in the eye. "Any more complaining about this punishment and you will sit in the corner for it, got it?" She stared at me wide and nodded. "Good. You will write 100 times 'I will obey my parents and take my safety seriously because I matter' in your best penmanship. Think of it as practice for starting school next month." The glare she gave me was too cute to reprimand her for so I just sat next to her and motioned for her to begin.

"You're going to watch me?" she asked incredulously, eyebrows raised in disbelief. Carlisle walked in and sat down on the other side of her then and make her actually groan in despair but she began under our watchful eyes. She got to about 50 of the lines when she started sobbing. I looked at Carlisle and he at me. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"Sweetie, you understand why you're being punished right?" She nodded. "Then why are you crying, sweets?" he asked her with concern. She shrugged. Oh her internalizing things was so frustrating! "Tell us."

"I just hate disappointing you and mama. And I'm not feeling so hot," she whimpered. I turned her to me and felt her forehead. She wasn't warm, so I asked her what didn't feel well. "It's just a headache. I turned my 'gift' off to give Jasper and Edward a break from my anxiety about my punishment. It's only a little headache," she added when she saw my face.

"We told you NO," I scolded her. I was getting angry and I tried to reign it in. I turned to Carlisle and pleaded for help silently.

"Mama, wait I just thought since I kind of mastered that part already that it'd be okay," she pleaded. Thank goodness my dear husband took this one because I was fuming. This girl had no regard for herself. I had half a mind to spank her naughty bottom right here and right now! "I also think I can make Edward hear only what I want him to and Jasper feel only what I want him to." She looked like she wanted to say more but my face must have scared her.

"Pumpkin, from here on out you are forbidden from using your gift until you are turned. Leave your mind and emotions open. If you disobey, no matter the reason, you will be one sorry young lady," he told her pointing at his knee. She gulped and nodded. She closed her eyes and lifted the wall from herself. It caused her pain but she tried to hide it. "That's my girl." He got up and got her some painkillers and made her take them.

"Back to your lines. You're one lucky little girl that I don't make it 200," I told her firmly. She cried a little but continued until she had 100 in her most neat penmanship.

"Does it look okay?" she asked me. I took it and made a show of inspecting it to make her a little nervous.

"Very good." I let her off the hook and hugged her tight to me. I didn't want to let go but I knew I needed to so she could lay down. I pulled back and looked into her eyes holding her chin. "I know your father already told you this but if you do anything else with your gift before you become a vampire and your body can handle it, I will spank you along with your father. Don't even try it, little miss."

She stared at me in horror. At first, she looked skeptical that gentle mama would do such a thing but the look on my face convinced her. "Yes, ma'am. I promise I will leave it till then."

"That's my sweet girl," I took her back into my arms and held her close. "How's your head?"

"It hurts but I just want to stay here in your hug." She was so sweet I just held her tighter. I swooped her into my arms and flashed to the couch, holding her in my lap.

"I forgive you," I whispered to her. It was always important for her to hear that after a punishment. It was important for all my kids but her especially. She relaxed more and fell asleep in my arms after a few minutes.

* * *

 _Sammi's POV_

When I woke up I was still on my mom's lap. I looked up at her and smiled. My head felt loads better. Sleep always helped when my gift made me sick. I thought about using that as an argument to be allowed to work with it but I remembered mom saying she'd also spank me if I did it again and kept my mouth shut. No thanks!

"What time is it?" I asked groggily. There was a bit of light streaming through the open curtains but I wasn't sure what time it was.

"Almost 7 am, pumpkin," daddy answered. I jumped, not knowing he was even in the room and turned to see him on the arm of the couch behind me.

"You scared 5 years off my life, old man!" I held my heart in mock terror and laughed.

" _Old?_ I'll show you old," he said. Then he lunged at me and tickled me mercilessly while mom held me still. I was gasping and squealing and giggling so hard I thought I'd combust.

"I…can't…breaaaatheee," I gasped out. He finally stopped and smirked at me. Never again would I call him old! Well, not for a while anyway. I smirked mischievously at him and he raised an eyebrow in a dare. "Love you…ol- I mean daddy!"

"Why you little!" He laughed. "Nice save. Now upstairs with you and get ready for the day, we need to go register you at your new school and get you some school stuff." I'd forgotten all about school with everything that'd happened in the last few days. But now I was excited. I couldn't wait to go to a real school and make some friends!

"Yes, sir!" I screeched, jumping up from the couch and dashing upstairs. I tripped half way up and yelled that I was okay before darting into my bathroom so daddy wouldn't overreact and try to x-ray me or something. I heard Edward laugh down that hall at that thought. _You know he would,_ I thought at him.

The shower was amazing. I could stand under the hot water all day. When I finished and wrapped myself in a towel I called to Alice. I had no idea what to wear! It had to be perfect. I wanted to make a good impression on anyone I'd meet at my new school today.

Alice bounded into my room and flopped onto my bed. "Yes my dear sister you need something most spectacular to wear today," she stated firmly. I giggled at her formality and went to my closet with her. "This plum dress with ballet flats would be practical and beautiful," she said, indicating one of my favorite dresses. It was a deep maroon with a belt and a little flare to the skirt. I felt like it was a little flashy but I trusted my fashionista sister and grabbed it to get dressed.

"Thanks, Ali! Do you want to help with my hair? Do you think mom and dad would let me wear a little makeup?" I wondered. They usually didn't let me but I mean…I was going to be 15. Surely that was old enough. Daddy flashed upstairs just as I had slipped on my dress.

He looked mad and I knew he wouldn't let me. My face fell. So much for that. When I looked back at him though he was smirking at me. "Sure you can. Just a little," he agreed. He was messing with me with his first look!

"You were messing with me! Daaad!" I whined. He laughed really loud and left my room. I turned back to Alice and rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me," he called. Me and Alice dissolved into giggles. He always knew when we did that, no matter where he was. Alice did my hair in an artfully messy bun and then went to work on my makeup. She applied a touch of blush and some mascara to bring out my eyes. I hated anything on my lips but she brought out the most beautiful pink lipstick that I agreed. I looked amazing.

"Thank you, Ali, it looks great. Do you think the rents will approve?" I asked her.

"Yes, it's just right" she chirped happily. "And you're welcome." She skipped over to my closet and got my flats for me. I was ready. I was so ready.

"You look beautiful, baby," mama said. She held me at arm's length and looked me over when I came down the stairs. I blushed and peeked over at my dad who was by the door waiting for us. I hoped it wasn't too much makeup. He was very protective of everything.

"It's perfect, beautiful. The rents approve" he answered my unspoken question. I blushed deeper and nodded, heading to the door.

"Let's go, let's go, we don't want to be late!" I exclaimed. They looked at me funny and then laughed. I couldn't be late today but that was beside the point. I couldn't wait to see my new school.

We made the 25-minute drive to Gorham High School in comfortable silence. I was too excited for small talk. The school was a modest size with huge green lawns and lots of trees surrounding the brick structure. I loved it immediately. I'm sure I would have loved it regardless of the way it looked but still!

"Mom dad come on!" I squealed excitedly.

"Sammi, baby calm down before we go inside," mom chided. I made a show of looking calm and she rolled her eyes at me laughing.

"Hey how come you get to roll your eyes but we kids can't?" I asked as I got out of the car.

My dad was chuckling. Figures. "We're the adults, get used to it." Well then.

We walked through the main doors and into the office. The office was a lot bigger than what I thought it'd be. There was a section with couches and magazines and then 3 big desks and a counter in the center with a bunch of things on it. It looked like they were organizing things for the coming start date. There were only two women in the office when we came in.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife and daughter, Esme and Samantha. We're here to register her for 9th grade," he explained. The woman with black hair and startling blue eyes came over to the counter when my father spoke.

"Oh yes, Dr. Cullen, welcome to Gorham! My name is Sarah. My husband is a doctor at the hospital you'll be starting at soon. He's excited to meet you after hearing about you," she greeted. She was fluttering her lashes at him. Gross! That's my dad and she's married and HE'S married. I groaned softly and looked at my mom. She looked pissed. Uh oh. Sarah didn't notice. Lucky her. "Here's the paperwork. Do you have her medical records and school records?" She asked, handing him the paperwork.

Our family forger had made up my school records for me since I hadn't really ever been to school and my parents were confident I didn't need to go through all the testing it would require to get in otherwise. They also didn't want the added attention of explaining why I had never been in school before.

"Yes, right here," he handed her the appropriate forms and set to work on the others. "Do you mind if my wife and daughter explore the grounds while we work out the paperwork?" She agreed easily. She would have said yes to anything my dad asked, I'm sure. Honestly, lady, have some self-respect and stop flirting with my _married_ father.

My mother and I left with pleasure, leaving them to it. She glared one more time in the lady's direction which she finally noticed. She gulped audibly and stopped flirting. So she knew what she was doing….even worse!

We wondered the halls quietly. My mom knew I just needed to take it in. It was the same anytime I went somewhere new. I appreciated that they knew me and what I needed so well. The school was amazing. We sought out the 9th-grade area. The school was split by grades. It was one floor with 4 separate wings. The gym and cafeteria were in the 10th-grade wing. Well, at least I wouldn't get lost. One less worry.

When we arrived back at the office, my dad looked so relieved that I almost burst out laughing. "Find everything okay?" Sarah asked me kindly. She seemed tamer now, thank goodness.

"Yes, thank you! I don't think I'll get lost on my first day. It's all easy to navigate," I told her.

"Yes, it is but if you need any help at all, you can come and ask me personally. I'm here every day," she offered kindly. That was really sweet of her and made me a little less anxious.

"Thank you, ma'am." She nodded at me with a smile and we made our leave. When we got in the car I burst out laughing along with my mother.

"That was hilarious. She wanted you bad, daddy" I laughed. He scowled at me and my mother and drove away from the school.

He was all too ready to change the subject when the school was no longer in sight. "Your schedule will arrive in 2 weeks but she gave me a list of all the supplies you'll need so we can go shopping." I sighed happily at that and he finally chuckled. "I don't think I've ever seen someone so happy to go to school."

"Yeah, well get used to it," I said smartly. He looked shocked and then shook his head still chuckling at me. We made it to the mall and went to Office Depot to get everything I needed. He handed me the list and we got started.

There were 5 periods in the day and each subject would require its own notebook. Why? I loved those 5 subject ones. Less clutter. I groaned and got 5 separate ones. "It's so lame that I need 5 different ones," I told my parents.

"Oh, the horror!" my father teased. I glared at him and he chuckled. Old people. I thought about voicing that thought but I didn't want to be tickled in the store. We got everything on the list and some other things for my locker. It was so much fun and I couldn't wait to go the first day. I'm not sure it was normal to be this excited but I didn't care. This was so great.

After loading all of the supplies into the car we headed back into the big part of the mall for my lunch. "You know I could have waited till we got home," I told them. I didn't much like eating in public but I'd never told them that. I'm sure they knew.

"Just a practice run for when you have to eat at school," my mom told me. Yep, they knew. They knew me so well it made me grin.

"Thanks, mama," I said, hugging her. I got a sandwich from Panera and some chips and sat to eat. I kept glancing around nervously. I felt like someone was watching me. It was irrational of course but I couldn't help the anxiety. Maybe I could just skip this part of high school and not eat lunch. Knowing my parents wouldn't go for that I kept the plan to myself. But it was decided, I definitely wouldn't be eating lunch at school. They wouldn't even find out. I hope. "Can we go? I don't want to eat anymore in front of people." They shared a look and I thought for sure they'd figured out my plan but they just smiled and nodded so we left.

When we got home, I had a letter from Fredrick waiting for me. It was the first one at the new house so I was extra excited. We've been writing back and forth since we met back in Forks. He seemed like such a kind soul and the fact he wanted to be like my family in his diet made me like him even more. Edward also really liked him and they'd talk on the phone a lot.

My sisters always teased me about him and tried to get me to admit I liked him romantically but I never let on how felt because I wasn't really sure. I was 12 when we met and I haven't seen him since. From what I remember, he's cute but again, I was 12 years old and thought boys had cooties. His letters always made my tummy flutter when getting them but I wasn't sure what that meant and didn't have anyone to ask without teasing ensuing.

I read through the letter standing in the dining room and squealed so loud that I almost fell over. "Fredrick is coming for a visit in two weeks! Or well, it is if it's okay with you and daddy," I said to my parents. "You just have to call him and let him know your decision."

They had a conversation in a tone too low for me to hear but I didn't care, I was still lost in the letter. He was doing so well with his vegetarian diet and thought it'd be easier to be around me now. He'd practiced being around humans by getting a job at a local outlet store up in Canada where he lived and said that was getting easier and easier to control his thirst around them without drawing attention. I was so happy for him and so excited to see him that I didn't even think that my parents would say no. But they did.

"What do you mean 'no'?" I asked them angrily. "He's doing a lot better now and he's my friend, I should be able to see him!" How could they do this to me? It wasn't fair.

"Young lady, watch your tone," my daddy scolded. "If you'd let us explain first you'd see why we have to say no to this visit." I rolled my eyes and he flashed over to me and swatted me once.

"Owww!" I cried out. "Sorry, I'll behave."

"You'd better or there is more where that came from!" I nodded and sniffed a bit. That smarts! "We think it'd be better if Fredrick waited a bit longer to visit us in our new home. We've been here all of 3 days and with you being ill most of them we want you to just relax before school starts up," he explained.

I guess that made sense but I was still really disappointed. "I want to see him," I half whined. I knew I was being ridiculous but I couldn't seem to stop.

"And you will, just not in two weeks," my mama told comfortingly. It didn't comfort me though. They were being too overprotective as usual.

"When?" Surely they wouldn't make me wait until I was turned or something crazy like that. I'd probably flip out.

"Maybe we can invite him for Thanksgiving break," my father suggested. That was so far away. "I know you think it's a long time but it'll fly by with school and homework and new friends. You won't even notice, pumpkin."

"I don't like it. It's not fair, but fine," I grumbled and turned to go upstairs. I wanted to be alone. I knew I was the one being unfair but something about this bothered me a lot. I was feeling dread and I couldn't understand why. Surely it wasn't that big of a deal, having to wait a few months instead of a few weeks. So why did I feel this way? It felt like something bad was going to happen if he didn't come in the two weeks he'd said.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: I realized I might have caused a little bit of a stir with jumping 2 years in the storyline. I just wanted to assure you all that I'll tie it all together and there** ** _will_** **be flashbacks of sorts to times in those two years within this chapter and maybe the next. Don't worry, the bonds will develop more between Sammi and her family members. The one I'll probably focus on is Emmett and Sammi as they haven't really had their moment yet. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Nappy51: Thank you so much for your kind words and I'm really glad that you're enjoying my story!**

 **Spawn: Ah I love your inquisitiveness so much! This chapter will answer a lot of your questions I think. If not, please PM me and I'll clear whatever is confusing up! Hope you're doing well!**

 **Chapter 18**

 _Sammi's POV_

I couldn't sleep tonight. The harder I tried the more restless I got. The feeling of dread refused to leave me. I wish I could explain it to my parents but I wasn't sure I really understood it myself. It left me edgy and tossing and turning most of the night. It felt like my body was trying to prepare for a fight, that's how badly this all felt. It brought back a memory of a bonding moment between my brother Emmett and me.

I'd asked him if he'd teach me to fight one morning after a particularly bad dream the night before. I'd dreamt of David but he had red eyes like Fredrick when I'd first met him and I was running through the woods but he kept catching me and biting me and I woke up sweating and crying. It was at that point that I was sick of feeling so crappy about my past and wanted to learn to defend myself in case the need arose where I would need to. Emmett being the biggest of my brothers was my go-to for my wanted fighting lessons.

He'd gotten out his punching bag and hooked it into the roof of the garage. At first, he had been so serious that it was a bit daunting to try. And did I mention how _huge_ Emmett Cullen is? He was as big as a bear! He'd shown me how to punch first while still protecting my face. I pulled back and threw all my weight at the bag only to realize my footing was wrong _after_ I fell on my butt. I've never heard someone laugh as hard as my brother did in that moment. It would have been nice if he'd helped me up _first_ but it was still really funny. It was with that memory in my head and a smile on my face that I drifted off to a fretful sleep around 6 am.

I bolted upright in bed as steady sunlight spilled into my room. My family had assured me this town was more cloudy than Forks had been, so what gives? I groaned and rubbed my eyes looking at my clock. It was nearly noon! I hated sleeping in, it felt like the whole day was wasted.

I jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I staggered a bit from rising too quickly but I righted myself on the door and climbed into the shower. The hot water did wonders for my sore shoulders. I was tenser than I probably should be but I couldn't help it. After I shampooed my long hair with my favorite berry shampoo I got out and brushed my teeth. Catching my reflection in the mirror made me gasp. My face looked awful from how little sleep I got. Shrugging it off, I got dressed for the day and pulled my hair into its usual bun.

I was surprised that none of my family had woken me up sooner. They most definitely heard me tossing and turning last night and probably figured I'd needed the rest. Rosalie had come in with Mama around 2 am to try to help me sleep but it hadn't worked. Nothing did except my memory of that one lesson with Emmett. It made me smile again to think about. He was such an oaf but a great big brother.

When I got downstairs I scoped out the fridge for some juice, not really having an appetite for food. The house seemed really quiet so I hoped no one would notice my lack of sustenance. If only I could be so lucky.

"You need more than juice, sweets," daddy informed me from the doorway. I turned and looked at him sheepishly. "Have some cereal too. Thought you wouldn't get caught, eh?" he teased. Well yeah, a girl can hope!

"I was hoping," I muttered, pouring a bowl of mini-wheats. I sat at the breakfast bar and took a tentative bite. "Hey, dad…" I began. I wasn't sure how to say what I needed to. He sat next to me and waited patiently for me to gather my thoughts. "I'm sorry for my attitude last night with you and mom. I wish I could explain the way I felt about the delayed visit. I promise it's not just me trying to be a brat." I focused on my cereal and forced myself to take a bite. I really wasn't hungry.

"You never try to be a brat, you're a good girl. I knew it was something else but I wanted to give you space to sort it out in your head," he told me sincerely. I smiled at him and then frowned at my breakfast. "I know your appetite is non-existent when you're upset but I need you to eat at least half."

I nodded and took another bite. "I felt dread when you guys told me he'd have to wait to visit. Like something bad would happen. Do you think something will?"

"No princess, we will protect you. You know that." That wasn't really what I meant but I let it go. I needed to work it out in my head more before I could really talk about it. I powered through half of my mini-wheats and presented the bowl to my dad for approval. "Good enough. You sure you can't eat it all?"

I shook my head and brought my bowl to the sink. I decided a change of subject would be good so he wouldn't focus on my half-eaten breakfast. "Are the others going to register for their classes at Dartmouth today?" My siblings were forgoing their usual high school repeat this move and instead they were going to college. They wanted me to have my own experience without them before I'd repeat it with them for an eternity. At first, I had objected but it made sense. I also felt bad because their school was a 2-hour drive from where we live now but they'd assured me they could make it there in less than an hour. They drove like maniacs!

"Yes, they are. They're doing that part online, actually. They'll be going to get their books tomorrow from the college store if you want to go with them," he told me.

"That sounds fun! Thanks, daddy." I jumped down from my stool and hugged him tight around the waist. He smiled and hugged me back. "Can I go out back and jump a bit?" I pleaded. I knew he'd probably refuse. He was iffy about the trampoline now that I'd collapsed on it. I could tell every time I mentioned it. He'd get tense.

"I'll jump with you, and only for a little while. You didn't eat very much so I don't want you to exercise too hard," he said sternly. I'd take what I could get. I grabbed his hand and all but dragged him out the door. Of course, he'd let me. You can't drag a vampire.

We took off our shoes and climbed up. When I saw him sparkle in the sun I forgot that we were supposed to be jumping and just stared at him. "You're so beautiful, dad," I said in wonder. He chuckled and then threw me over his shoulder and started jumping. I squealed and clutched his shirt. I looked around him to see Alice skipping over from the deck and jump on too. "Hey, Ali! Help!" I pleaded with my tiny sister playfully. Before she could help daddy threw her over his other shoulder and jumped more. Oops, sorry, sis! We were all laughing so hard that he had to put us down and we all laid there in comfortable silence atop the trampoline looking at the clouds.

"That one looks like it's wearing a tutu," Alice stated excitedly. We both looked at her, skeptical of her sanity and burst out laughing.

"You're such a fashionista, sis," I told her, still laughing. She tsked and glared at me. Daddy drew us to him and we cuddled for a while, letting the sunlight warm us.

"I love you, girls." He hugged us tighter and then smirked mischievously. Oh no, that look meant one thing…

"Sammi! Hurry, on my back!" Alice jumped up and then threw me over her onto her back and took off at vampire speed for the house. He was faster than Alice, though and he caught up easily and plucked me from her back when she paused to open the door. I squealed and screamed for Alice but it was no use. He had me on the deck floor tickling me mercilessly with his evil laugh ringing around us. And Alice stood there looking indecisive if she wanted to help me or make a run for it. Dad noticed her standing there then and gave me a reprieve to catch my breath while he darted at Alice. He was too fast for her and she was distracted still so he caught her easily and applied the same treatment.

Rosalie came out from all the noise and looked about to ask what the heck when daddy set his sights on her. "Oh! My other baby!"

"Oh no!" Rosalie exclaimed and darted back into the house. Alice and I shared a look and then burst out laughing. He could be just as much of a kid as us sometimes and we loved it. After I caught my breath, Ali picked me back up and helped me onto her back. I was still a tiny bit shorter than her so it wasn't too awkward. When we got in the house we saw the best site ever: Rosalie hiding behind mama and daddy in a crouch. Mama looked lost. She probably didn't know if she should help her daughter or her husband. She didn't have to wonder long because Emmett went behind mom and grabbed Rose and placed her in daddy's arms. Alice and I gaped at him. He was so dead later! Rosalie would kick his butt for sure.

Mom was laughing so hard at the site of dad tickling the crap out of Rosalie that it sounded like she was also being tickled. Everyone was in hysterics at our father's antics by the end of it. Dad sat back and looked very proud of himself. Alice carried me over to the couch and dropped me rather roughly onto the cushions. I landed with such an audible oof that everyone started laughing again.

"I really do love you, girls," he told us with a more subdued smirk. We looked at each other and then rolled our eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," we all said at the same time.

We dissolved into another fit of giggles at our synchrony. After we settled down finally we all retreated to our separate areas of the house to do our own thing. Mom had told me last night that I should ask Alice to take me shopping for some new school clothes but I didn't really want to go to the mall so I decided to ask her if we could order them online.

"Alice, do you think you could help me school-clothes shop online? I don't want to mess up fashion wise and never hear the end of it…" I giggled.

"Smart girl!" Her hands were on her hips and she looked cute and terrifying all at once. I laughed and we headed up to the den that had a computer in it. As Alice scrolled through the endless sites faster than I could keep up I pondered my feeling of unease about Fredrick more.

"Hey, Ali… have you been looking into Fredrick's future any?" I asked her when she paused on a website I was too distracted to notice the name of.

"No, not in a while. Is this about your conversation with daddy this morning? About the bad feeling you had?" she asked me.

"Yeah I can't explain it and I'm most likely overreacting," I mumbled. I looked over at her and she had that faraway look that sent shivers down my spine. She was having a vision and her face looked shocked. Edward flashed into the den having seen it in her head and knelt in front of her.

"He's gone," she whispered. I almost didn't hear her she spoke so softly. "I try to pull up a vision of him and there…there's nothing."

Edward was looking at me funny now but I couldn't really care. I was numb. I must have looked completely crazy for him to be looking at me like that. I felt my body shuddering. It wouldn't stop. "Alice, go get mom and dad, they're in the woods out back," he commanded her. "I think Sammi is going into shock."

Shock? Was I? I didn't really know. I didn't think I was but I felt a bit disconnected from myself. There were also spots in my vision and I was getting really tired. Edward moaned worriedly and I shoved my wall down to protect him. I'd take the heat later. He was my brother and I'd protect him.

"Samantha, undo that!" he scolded me. He sounded like dad. But I wouldn't listen. I wouldn't lift it until I was under control. I stared at my hands and shook my head. And then I passed out. I remembered the floor rushing up to greet me and Edward darting to catch me, but nothing else. It was black and I was thankful.

* * *

 _Carlisle's POV_

I heard someone approaching Esme and I where we were seated on a rock overlooking the river below us and caught Alice's scent.

"Mama, daddy come quickly its Sammi," she barely got out before darting back towards home. Fear gripped my heart. No, not again. I gripped my wife's hand and we dashed off after our pixie.

When we got back to the house, Sammi was in Edward's arms and he was frantic. "She shoved her wall down and then passed out! She won't come to, dad!" He was so worried. And the fact that she used her gift didn't go unnoticed to me but right now I was more concerned with her health than blistering her backside.

"Place her on the couch over there, son. Alice go get my bag from the study," I ordered. I knelt down in front of the couch that now held my unconscious daughter and asked Edward what happened.

"Sammi asked Alice if she'd checked in with Fredrick's future lately and she said no so she looked and was met by…nothing. She said he's gone. Sammi went into a sort of shock and I accidentally let myself groan at her painful thoughts and she shoved her wall down to protect me," he explained sadly. He was blaming himself and I didn't understand why. It was her choice even though we continually told her he and Jasper could handle it.

I checked her pulse and it was strong, her breathing was also even. I checked her blood pressure too when Alice returned with my bag. Also normal. "Her brain must have shut down to protect herself from the shock. It happened before when that vile man came to take her back from us. She'll come around, just give her time." Alice must have been too distraught to look into the future to see when she'd wake. I looked at her for an answer and she finally looked.

"10 minutes roughly," she whispered. She sat next to her sister and took her feet in her lap and rubbed them soothingly. "I'm sorry daddy, it's all my fault."

"It is not your fault, don't blame yourself. I didn't realize the extent of feelings Sammi had for him for this have such an effect," I admitted. I also wasn't sure _she_ understood the extent either. She'd always seemed so unsure about Fredrick but she was so kind and loving that things hit her really hard regardless of the connection she had towards them, so I guess it made sense. Edward confirmed as much.

"I didn't notice her feelings growing much when she got his letters so you must be right. She's just a really sensitive person," he comforted me.

"Are you just telling me that so I won't go all fatherly at the thought of my baby girl having romantic feelings?" I teased, trying to lighten the mood. He chuckled but his heart wasn't in it. We all just sat and waited for Sammi to open her eyes. Alice had a vision halfway through the 10 minutes and gasped.

"She'll be regressed. This hit her so much harder than I ever fathomed," she gasped. Alice looked at me in fear that she was in trouble but I just grabbed her hand in mine and kissed her knuckles.

"Wait, like younger?" Edward asked, confused. Alice nodded and looked down at our hands. "Ali, it's not your fault, stop it."

"It's not a bad thing you guys, stop worrying. Sometimes when a traumatized mind can't handle anything else, it reverts back to a safer time. She'll probably feel around 5 years old. Just be gentle and calm when she comes to and treat her as if she was really 5 so as not to confuse her," I explained to them. Esme looked so shocked I stood up to embrace her. "It's really fine my love. Trust me, I'm a doctor," I smirked at her.

"I'm surprised it hasn't happened sooner if I'm being honest," Edward admitted. "She's been through more than a young mind should ever have to endure. Maybe this will even help her. How long does it last? Will she know us?"

We all turned to Alice and she focused again. "It depends on too much, I don't know," she cried. "But she will know us." My poor baby. She needed to stop this blame game. I picked her up in my arms and held her tight to my chest. Esme took Alice's spot and pulled Sammi into her lap when she opened her eyes.

"Remember to treat her like she's actually 5" I murmured too low for her to hear. She peeked up at Esme with wide eyes and then hid her face in her hair and neck.

"Princess, how are you feeling?" Esme asked her, rubbing her back. Sammi just shrugged and blushed. She was so shy right now that I almost melted. I shared a warm smile with my wife and then sat next to them and took Sammi's hand. When she peeked out of Esme's hair her face lit up and she bolted into my arms. Esme mumbled what sounded like "such a daddy's girl".

I chuckled and wrapped her up tight, relishing in the contact. She hadn't sat with me like this in a while and I loved it. She seemed to realize that Esme might feel left out and reach out to grab her hand. Edward and Alice retreated outside to give her some space.

After a few moments of silent cuddles, her stomach rumbled and I sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening that she'd be easier to feed as a 5-year-old. "How about some mac-n-cheese?" I asked her. She didn't even consider it just bounced off my lap with a tiny 'yes' and ran to the kitchen. Esme looked shocked and I wiggled my eyebrows at her and laughed.

I sat down next to her at the breakfast bar while Esme started cooking. Sammi watched her with such attention that her brows furrowed in concentration. I sent out a silent question to Edward. _Can you hear her thoughts right now?_ I heard his answer from the backyard: "Yes, and it's freaking adorable." I tried hard not to chuckle at this and confuse Sammi. I heard Edward and Alice talking outside about Fredrick.

 _"Why would he just disappear? It doesn't make sense unless he's dead. Have you tried calling him again? Maybe it's the wolves? No that doesn't make sense does it?" Alice asked._ She was rambling with distress. _"I knew she really cared for him," she said as an afterthought._

 _"Yes, so do I. Not THAT way, stop looking at me like that!"_ Edward sounded annoyed I had to hide a chuckle again. _"No answer again. I have a bad feeling…"_

So did I. But right now my concern was my daughter. I had to make sure she was comfortable enough to come back to us, whatever that took. I'd have to do some research later to see if anything changed in the medical field regarding regression.

When I looked back at Sammi she was looking at me in confusion. "Daddy, what's the matter?" She asked. Her voice held a little bit of a younger feel to it. I wonder if she noticed? It was so endearing.

"Oh, nothing just thinking," I told her, poking her nose. She giggled and nodded turning back to watch Esme finishing up her food. When she put it in front of her, her eyes lit up and she all but gobbled it down. "Careful, it's hot." She didn't seem to hear me and I knew that Sammi the 14-year-old was making herself hungrier than she let on. Sammi the 5-year-old was much easier to feed, thank heavens. I'd forever curse David for what he did to our darling girl. But I'm so glad she's safe at home with us now.

"So good, mommy, thank you." She hadn't called Esme mommy before and I could see the shock and then the complete love take over my beautiful wife as she gazed at Sammi. If I was being honest, I think Esme was enjoying 'little Sammi' more than she let on. It was quite a sight to behold. She seemed to glow under the endearment.

"You're welcome, baby. Are you still hungry?" Esme cleared the bowl from before her and washed it out.

"Nuh uh, just thirsty. Oh! Can I have chocolate milk?" She asked in that cute 'little' voice. No way would we deny her anything even if it was kind of unhealthy.

"Of course, anything you want," I told her. She looked up at me in shock which morphed to mischief a second later. Oh, no.

"How 'bout a car?" She asked it so innocently that I burst out laughing. "Damn!"

"Little lady, you watch your language!" Esme scolded her before I got a chance. Sammi turned to her in shock and I tensed for crying or something.

"Damn is what beavers make, mommy," she tried. When she looked at me and saw my disapproving look she smiled a little and then looked down. "Sorry."

"That's better, now drink your chocolate milk," Esme told her, handing her a big glass of it. Looks like she was going to spoil her as well. Good. She drank it all and burped, giggling like mad when she saw our faces.

"Scuse me," she grinned. I picked her up off the stool she sat on and tickled her a bit. When she settled down she asked if she could go outside and play and we agreed. She darted outside before we even had 'yes' all the way spoken. "Aliiiii, jump with me," she called to her sister as she jumped on the trampoline. Alice was all too happy to comply and soon the sweet sound of our girls giggling filled our ears.

"Edward and the others went for a quick hunt, I think I'll join them if you think you and Alice can handle Sammi," my wife told me. I looked at her incredulously. Why wouldn't we be able to handle her? She laughed at the look on my face and swatted my arm playfully. "Alright, I'll be back in a couple of hours. Behave!"

"Me? I'm not one of the kids, you know!" I exclaimed jokingly.

"Yes, you are!" She called out as she darted out the back door before I could grab her and show her just how much of a kid I really was. She was still laughing when she left earshot. Well then!

Since I had nothing else to do, I joined my girls out back and sat on the steps watching them. I was one lucky man to have such incredible kids. I swelled with pride at the sight of my girls having fun together. Alice looked so young along with Sammi. She'd missed out on a lot too as a little girl and it was great to see her open up with her sister.

Sammi must have gotten tired because she laid down on the trampoline and looked up at the sky. Alice followed suit after one jump that sent her sister flying into the air a bit. I chuckled at the look on both their faces when it happened.

"It's getting dark, do you want to go inside and watch a movie with me and daddy after a bath?" Alice asked her.

"Yeah! Aw, wait I hate baths. Let's skip that part," she suggested. They were just about in front of me when she said that.

"You've been playing outside all day, you need a bath sweetie," I told her. She pouted at me but sighed in agreement. She darted around me and ran up the stairs. "Alice, will you help her? I'm not sure if she can do it by herself what with what's going on."

"Of course I will daddy!" She kissed me on the cheek and then flashed after Sammi. I heard so much laughter coming from her room that I almost doubted Sammi was getting her bath until I heard the water running. Shaking my head, I set up _Cinderella_ for when they came down and made some popcorn for my favorite little human.

Just as it was done popping I heard them whispering. Alice was trying to convince her to wear pajamas that she didn't want to and it was getting heated. Praying that she was modest I flashed upstairs to intervene. Alice could be a little harsh when she didn't get her way with clothes and I didn't want her to hurt Sammi's feelings.

"What's going on?" I asked from the doorway. Sammi was wearing her oversized hoodie she got in Forks with her mother and a pair of shorts that I'd be throwing away. They were too short even for pajamas! I didn't want to get into that tonight with her though. She was in a fragile state and I wasn't sure how to have that conversation with a 5-year-old.

"She looks hideous, daddy. She refuses to wear this pretty nightgown I set out for her," she whined.

"Alice, she's five. Let her wear what she wants tonight, please." She was ready to argue but I pulled out the 'dad look' and lucky for her she backed down and huffed a 'fine' and left. Sammi was upset and looked down at herself confused.

"A-ali, come back I'm sorry" she cried, tears streaming down her face. I knelt in front of her and hugged her to me. "I didn't mean to upset her," she sniffed. Alice would be hearing from me when Sammi went to bed. I had told her that she needed to treat her differently while she recuperated and this was NOT what I expected of her. I heard her gasp when she had a vision of what I decided.

"You wear whatever you want to, tonight. Leave your sister to me," I smiled at her. I wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed each one.

"I'm sorry I was mean, sis," Alice said from the doorway. She sounded sincere but I wasn't sure if she was just trying to get out of the spanking she was going to get or really was sorry. "I really am sorry," she said, sensing my uncertainty. I nodded at her but decided we would still talk. I wouldn't spank her but she needed reminding.

"I'll wear the gown if it means that much to you, Ali," Sammi offered. She reached for the gown but I got to it first.

"No, you can wear what you want. Isn't that right, Alice?" I glared a bit at the little pixie in question.

"Yes, of course, you look really adorable actually," she told her. Sammi swelled with pride and ran to hug it out with her sister.

"Thanks! Can we watch the movie now? I smell popcorn!" I wasn't sure if she even intended it as a question because she was halfway down the stairs before we even answered her. We both laughed and I flipped Alice over my shoulder and flashed down the stairs with her.

Sammi, seeing us from the couch, burst out in giggles seeing Alice dangling there. I plopped her down on the seat next to her and went to get the popcorn. We settled in for the movie happily. Halfway through, Alice whispered to me that Sammi would be back to 'normal' while the credits were rolling.

As the credits began, I looked over to her. She was staring at her hands in confusion. She looked completely lost. My heart broke and I pulled her into my arms and kissed her hair.

"Are you okay, sweets?" I asked her. She didn't answer me just kept staring down. "Sammi?" I prompted again. She looked up but it wasn't at me. She looked out the window.

"Why's it dark?" she whispered.

"What's the last thing you remember, princess?" Memory loss of the time of regression is common or, so I've read.

"Edward catching me as I fell. And Fredrick being dead," she said with little emotion. She was numb and I worried she'd slip back into a regression.

"We don't know he's dead, sweet pea. Try not the think the worst. He could be near the wolves or...something." I realized I wasn't being very convincing but I knew the only reason Alice wouldn't be able to see his future was if he was around the wolves. But that just didn't seem likely. I wasn't a very good liar, especially to those I cared about.

"I know you're lying to protect me but just don't," she said angrily hopping off my lap. Well, at least she was feeling _something._ "I know something's wrong with him. I know he's dead." She was shaking in anger. I needed to reign her in before she lost control of herself like she usually did when she was angry. Before I could though, she walked over to the wall near the stairs and punch a hole right through it. I heard the crack in her hand before she screamed in pain.

Jasper came home just then and flashed over to her while I was still in shock that my sweet, gentle girl even had enough strength to punch a hole in the wall. Jasper restrained her easily in his lap, sitting on the stairs and looked at me expectantly. He shot me a wave of urgency and I flashed over to them.

"Let me see your hand, baby." I reached out to take her hand but she yanked it away from me.

"Leave me alone," she screamed. She actually screamed at me. I was done with the shock of her actions and gripped her chin in my hand firmly making her look at me.

"Samantha Marie Cullen you will let me look at your hand this instant or I will take you across my knee for your brother and sister to see! Do I make myself clear?"

The look on her face might have been comical at any other time but right now I just wasn't having it with this naughty child of mine. "Yes, here" she offered me her hand.

"Wise decision, darlin'," Jasper told her, still holding her. He told me that he couldn't send her emotions but he'd keep trying. Her wall must be up. She was in so much trouble.

"Your hand is broken, but it's only a small fracture so I can wrap it up here. And don't think I don't know that you put your wall up, little lady." She gulped and looked away from me. "Take it down and leave it down. Now!" I told her sternly. Jasper nodded when she'd done it and he sent her a wave of calm.

"Let's go up to my office," I told her. I left out the reason purposefully to give her a stomach flop. She looked nervous even with the direct contact to Jasper's gift. "Just to wrap your hand…for now."

Jasper carried her up and set her on my desk and I got to work wrapping her hand while he kept contact with her other hand to give her calming waves if she needed it. She'd need it when her mother got a hold of her, that's for sure. We've told this girl that if she used her gift she'd be spanked by both of us. We would most certainly be following through with that threat.

I applied the last strap to Sammi's brace when Alice appeared in the doorway looking rather confused and uncertain. "What is it, love?" Jasper asked her.

"It's…well. Sammi this is all my fault. I don't know what happened but now I see that Fredrick is completely okay. He's in some sort of a self-imposed isolation though. He seemed upset. He was writing to you in my vision but I couldn't make out what it said." She looked really nervously at Sammi so I turned back to her. She was beat red and very angry.

"Jasper, help. Please," she pleaded. He was almost on the floor with the force of her anger. I was so proud that she was asking for help instead of acting out that I almost smiled. Jasper recovered quickly and took her over to the couch, placing her in his lap. It must have been a heavy dose of tranquility he was giving her because she fell asleep in less than 30 seconds, tears streaming heavily down her face.


	20. Chapter 19

**Spawn: You wonder how Carlisle knew Sammi would be little. I guess you missed the part where Alice had the vision that she would be but it's in there. Thanks for the review. I'm sorry you didn't like the last chapter, though. Hope you like this one.**

 **Nappy51: Thank you so much for your encouraging words! I'm so glad that you like the story and favorited me. That means a lot!**

 **Chapter 19**

 _Sammi's POV_

Someone was lying beside me brushing my hair away from my face when I came to, who knows how much later. I felt incredibly rested for once. Thank you, Jasper. I turned my body towards my visitor and almost groaned. Not who I wanted to see right now.

"Hi mama," I tried. I was worried she'd be angry. I'm sure she was, she loved her house and I had punched a hole right through her wall in a fit of child-like anger. "Did dad tell you what happened?" I knew he had, they shared everything. But the silence was killing me. Finally, she sighed and pulled me close so that I was her little spoon and cuddled me.

"Little Sammi was rather adorable," she murmured into my hair. I flushed and held my face in my hands. She laughed and held me tighter. "You know what's coming for using your gift?"

"A headache and fever?" I was trying to lighten the mood but it was the wrong thing to say because she drew away from me and growled, landing a swat to each side of my backside. "OWWW! Sorry sorry, thought it'd be funny." I rubbed furiously and turned back towards her.

"Well, it's not! Your health being in jeopardy will never be amusing to me young lady so I don't ever want to hear you make lite of it again!"

"Yes, ma'am. So I guess what's coming is a spanking," I muttered sullenly.

"No," she said with a pause. "Two spankings." Ah, crap. Craaaap. I moaned worriedly and cuddled into her side hoping to prolong the moment of comfort before, well, you know. I knew I deserved it, but I didn't entirely feel sorry for putting my wall up to protect my brothers. I don't think I ever would. I wondered if I should try that argument when it was time or if it'd make it worse. Like it could get any worse.

"Yeah well if Alice had gotten her visions right I wouldn't be in this mess!" I realized I said that out loud a split second before the 'mom wrath', as I liked to call it, came full force. She sat upright in my bed and dragged me with her.

"I've had it up to here with your nonsense, Samantha Marie. You know darn well this isn't your sister's fault and if I catch you making her feel guilty you will be one sorry young lady. So help me, Samantha you'd better drop that this instant!" she shouted. That was the first time she'd ever actually shouted at me. I heard her do it once to Emmett a while back but that's it. Usually, she's the good cop. I stared up at her in shock but I knew she was right. I wasn't even entirely sure why I had said it or even thought it. Alice wasn't at fault. I knew that her visions were subjective.

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry. I don't actually believe that. Dunno why I said it." I wrung my hands and waited for more shouting but it didn't come. Peeking up at her, she had her eyes closed and was trying to breathe deep. Wow, I must have made her pretty angry to have to calm herself like this. Or maybe she just didn't want to look at me. I felt like shit. I'd give her a break. "Can I, um, have some space? I just need to think," I asked, looking at my hands. I wanted to give _her_ the reprieve, not me. And I knew Edward had heard my thoughts but I prayed he wouldn't tell her. _Please don't,_ I thought to him.

When I looked back up she was gone. I didn't even feel her get off the bed. She didn't even say anything. Oh man, I really messed up. Surely she hated me and the rest of the family would follow. My chest hurt like hell and I realized it was because I was holding my breath. I let it out just as the tears started.

Grabbing some clothes, I headed into my bathroom and started the shower, stripping at the same time. When the water warmed up enough I climbed in and sunk to the floor hugging my knees to my chest. I sobbed. I noticed belatedly that I still had my brace on without the bag daddy told me to have over it. That would be another thing for my parents to be upset over. I just kept messing up. Over and over again.

I let the water wash over me, calming and relaxing my tense muscles. When the water finally ran cold I climbed out and got dressed. I stared at myself in the mirror for 10 straight minutes before I left the solace of the bathroom.

I should have gone downstairs for breakfast but I didn't think I could face anyone yet so I picked up my doll that I hadn't touched in a year and curled up in my armchair. I didn't deserve food anyway. David had starved me for lesser infractions so it seemed fitting that I shouldn't eat today. Or ever again.

That thought brought on a weird feeling of peace. At least this was something I could control unlike everything else in my life. I couldn't control my anger or how I continually upset the people that I loved and loved me. I bet they regretted finding me. I let out an anguished sob at that thought and banished it before it completely overtook me. Squeezing my eyes shut I prayed that I could go back to sleep. At least asleep I didn't upset anyone.

Sleep didn't find me, however. I opened my eyes when I heard someone knocking on my bedroom door. Not trusting my voice, I ignored it. Surely they would enter anyway. And they did. It was Jasper with breakfast. Of course, it wasn't my mom. I didn't notice I was hoping it would have been until the disappointment hit.

"You wound me, darlin'," Jasper said with mock hurt. I almost smiled. Almost. He set the tray that held my unappetizing food on my desk and knelt in front of me. "Please, let me help." He reached out his hand to apply direct contact so his gift could take full effect but I pulled back, shaking my head. "I can feel that you feel you don't deserve my help but you're wrong. We still love you, you know."

I whimpered at that and squeezed my eyes shut again, willing the tears back. He brushed my unruly hair from my face in comfort but didn't use his gift for which I was thankful.

"After you've eaten, mom and dad want you to go to dad's study," he told me. I nodded and thankfully he left.

I'd let them spank me without complaint. I deserved worse. Much worse. I knew I wouldn't be eating so I just went to get it over with. When I made it to the study I knocked softly and went in when they called. Dad was already seated on the couch so I went over to him and draped myself over his lap and he froze. Great, another mess up. He lifted me off his lap and set me down next to him.

"We need to talk first," he stated simply. I could tell he was angry and trying to hide it. He rarely got angry. Maybe he wasn't, I couldn't really tell. I felt off somehow. I stared up at him vacantly and waited for him to start. He only frowned and looked at my mom who was seated in a chair facing us. I couldn't bring myself to copy him. I didn't want to see what I feared was on her face: hate.

Again, the thought that she hated me made me gasp in pain. I drew my knees back up to my chest and hugged them, trying to breathe. But I couldn't. I was being crushed by the realization that I was a piece of shit.

"Sammi, look at me," my mom commanded gently. Gently? Huh?

Still too scared to look at her I moaned in panic and focused my eyes on the coffee table. My heart was hammering in my chest so hard that it felt like it would take flight. My vision of the table was interrupted by my mother's legs. She had sat down on it facing me.

"Please, look at me." I shook my head slowly and focused everything I had on not crying. I didn't want her to stop hating me because she felt guilty. I wanted to earn back her love if that was even possible.

She grabbed my chin firmly in her hand and tilted my head up. "I love you," she said gently. And I broke. The sob that escaped me was ugly and loud. I flew off the couch and backed away from her. She just wanted me to feel better, that's how she was. She couldn't still love me after everything I'd done. I wanted to tell her it was okay, that she didn't need to make me feel better, but I couldn't find my voice. It felt stuck. I felt stuck.

I kept backing away from her until my back hit the wall. I stole a glance at my dad but instantly wished I hadn't. He looked heartbroken. My fault. My mother was approaching me like she was afraid of me. Or maybe she thought I was afraid of her. Everything felt so distorted since my first thought that she hated me. I wasn't sure what was real.

"Baby, please," she whispered, with her hands up. She must have gotten sick of my silence because when I didn't look up or say anything, she closed the distance and wrapped her arms around me. She ignored the fact that I froze and just held me. "I love you. I love you. I love you," she chanted at me. Each time she said it, it got easier to hear but also sent pain shooting through me. I sagged to the floor from the force of that pain. Thank goodness it became less painful every time.

Maybe I had it wrong. I thought I _knew_ but I guess I didn't because she didn't sound like she was lying. She sounded like she'd be crying if it were possible for a vampire to shed a tear. I wanted to tell her I loved her too but my voice still felt just as stuck, so I held her too, trying to convey how I felt without words.

"You worried that I hated you, didn't you?" she asked me. I nodded and hid my face from her. I was flushing at my stupidity. Of course, she didn't hate me. Of course, she _couldn't_ hate me. I was her child. I still harbored that hurt about my birth parents. I wasn't sure what happened and asked everyone not to look into it until I was ready after that first time with Alice, but I still felt for sure they hadn't wanted me.

"We could _never_ hate you. We're your parents. We will correct you when you're in the wrong but we will always forgive you," daddy said as he joined us on the floor. "Please say something, princess."

I tried. I opened my mouth to say 'I love you' but nothing came out. I wasn't sure what was wrong with me but I still couldn't speak. My parents shared a look of concern and then my mom picked me up off the floor and sat with me on the couch, clutching me to her chest like I was a life raft.

 _Esme's POV_

I was berating myself internally for making my daughter feel as though I hated her. I knew I should have said something before giving her the space she requested. I also knew that she was only asking it because she thought I didn't want to sit with her. But I was so angry and thought it'd turn into a fight so I left. And I shouldn't have. I left my child in pain and I wasn't sure if I could forgive myself for that.

I clutched her hard to my chest. As hard as I dared with my vampire strength. Rocking her back and forth, I kept kissing her hair and murmuring that I loved her. I probably sounded like a broken record but she needed it. She still hadn't said anything. It wasn't because she didn't want to, I knew that. That was also scarier than if she just hadn't wanted to speak. I broke my baby girl and I was determined to fix her.

I sometimes forgot how fragile she was. She's been through more than I can even fathom. She told me a bit about some of the things she went through with David but I knew there was so much more that she was internalizing. She'd tell us eventually. That is if she ever trusted me again.

I kissed her head again and turned her to look at me. This time she didn't fight me and stared up at me with wide, fearful eyes. Oh, my baby.

"I. Love. You." I told her firmly. She looked like she wanted to say it back but couldn't. Carlisle sat next to us and took her uninjured hand in his. He was so worried about her. We had planned to give her the spankings we promised her if she ever used her gift again before being turned but I wasn't sure I had the heart to do that anymore.

"I love you too, mama," she whispered softly. I gasped and then drew her back to my chest and sobbed with her. Finally. I wasn't sure my heart could handle another minute of that awful silence from my bright and loving baby. I'd never been so happy to hear her voice.

"Oh thank god," Carlisle murmured for my ears only. I shared a relieved look with him and he took my hand in the one unoccupied by Sammi's. Her stomach rumbled angrily and I knew she hadn't eaten. I was reluctant to press my luck with her so soon but my husband wasn't.

"Did you eat, sweets?" he asked her. She shook her head no. "You need to eat but I won't make you right now. Just relax," he told her when she looked terrified at the mere mention of him making her eat. "We need to talk anyway." I inwardly groaned. I didn't know if I could do this. Not now. But I let him lead. Like always, I trusted my husband.

"Yes, daddy," she said a little louder than her previous voice. She was coming back to us. "I know I probably shouldn't use this argument but I need to say it… even if I get in more trouble." With her brows furrowed she began: "I really am not sorry for using my gift. This family is all about protecting each other and that's what I was doing. I know you say they can handle it but they shouldn't have to if I can help it. And I can. I'm not even sick from using it this time. I'm getting better at it."

She finished her little speech with a sigh and settled back into my arms. I looked at Carlisle for direction, unsure about what to do. She had good points but we had warned her. When he met my eyes I saw the pride he held for this brave little girl. _Well, that's that,_ I thought with a smile. He was going to go easy on her. And he said _I_ was a softy. HA!

"Well said, sweets. You're right, we do protect each other and you're also right about not getting sick, yet. But you collapsed days after using your gift when we got to the new house so you still might get sick. We don't want you messing around with something that could hurt you. What if you got so sick you died?" he asked her. She froze in my arms and look at him with wide eyes.

"I… I didn't really think about that," she said honestly. "You think that's possible?"

"I don't know. I've never met someone that could use their gift as powerfully as you can while still human. Anything is possible. This family would be completely crushed if we lost you," he told her. I knew he'd be crying if it were possible.

I held her tight to me in a slight panic at the thought of losing her. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and then back at her father.

"When you explain it like that…" she started. "Wow. You're right, I shouldn't use it until I'm less breakable. I won't again, I swear it." She meant it, I could tell. I wanted to jump up and down cheering. Finally, she saw reason! Knowing her, she was more afraid of crushing us than actually dying. She was that selfless.

"I'm very glad to hear that, but we warned you before what would happen if you _did_ use it again. I see now that you didn't consider the real consequences before, though. Now that you do, I know you won't do it again. We don't back down from punishments, however. We were going to give you two full spankings but I think we can modify that," he told her. He paused and was lost in thought for a minute. "If your mom agrees, I think 4 solid swats from each of us will get the point across," he said looking at me.

"Yes, that sounds fair. Since you're already in my lap, I'll go first," I told her. To my surprise, she didn't argue, just nodded and draped herself over my lap. I rubbed her back for a minute and then lifted her dress. She tensed a little at that but it was fleeting. She was being very submissive. Good. "Are you ready, Samantha?"

"Yes, ma'am." She had her head in her hands as she waited for the spanking to begin. I looked over at my husband and could tell he also didn't want to spank her. But we had to be consistent. I raised my hand high and brought it down on her pantie-covered bottom four times.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

The last one was a bit harder than the first three and she whimpered and tensed her bottom, trying to relieve the sting a little.

"No more using that wall, right?" I asked her firmly, resting my hand on her bottom as a make-shift icepack.

"No ma'am, not till I'm a vampire," she sniffed.

"That's my girl." I righted her dress and helped her up. Standing, I took her into my arms and held her close as Carlisle took my seat. Sammi saw this and her shoulders slumped a tiny bit but she didn't complain. After our hug, she draped herself once more over a parental knee.

"I think your mother covered what needed to be said so let's just get to the good part," he told her. She scoffed at the 'good part' comment and it made me almost snicker. Carlisle wiggled his brows at me also, which didn't help. He lifted her dress and began the same treatment.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

"OOOWWWW!" Sammi cried as he peppered her already smarting bottom. He righted her immediately and held her in his lap, careful not to let her bottom come into contact with his stone-hard knee.

"All is forgiven now, princess," he whispered as he kissed her tear-stained cheek. She hugged him tighter and I joined them on the couch, rubbing her back.

"There's one other matter we need to discuss," I told her. She tensed, probably worried she'd be spanked again but I let her off the hook quickly, not wanting her to feel any more intense emotion. "The wall you punched a hole in needs to be fixed. When your hand is healed, you'll be fixing that. I'll show you how but you're doing it."

"Of course, mom. I'm so sorry about that. I wish I could fix it now," she said. She looked so sad that I knew she really was sorry. Carlisle had told me it was up to me to decide her punishment for the wall incident and I knew I'd be going easy on her. I also knew Carlisle would tease me for being a softy later but I didn't care.

"I was going to ground you as well, but I think your broken hand is enough punishment along with fixing the wall."

"If you think I should be grounded you can ground me. You don't have to go easy on me, mama," she informed me. "I know you feel guilty, we're alike that way." She saw right through me. Of course, she would. I wanted to roll my eyes but refrained.

"Nope, I'm the parent so I decide," I told her sternly. More sternly than I felt. She smiled at me and nodded, accepting what I said.

"I'm sleepy." Her eyes were already closed when I reached my hand out to test her forehead. She wasn't usually tired this early in the day.

"Yes, she's warm," Carlisle said too low for Sammi. And she thought she wouldn't get sick from that darn gift of hers. Suddenly I was glad we spanked her. I knew deep down she wouldn't do it again but I hated seeing my baby in discomfort because she failed to listen to us. "She's already asleep so I can't take her temperature."

"She doesn't feel like she has too high of a fever yet." I kept my hand on her forehead, hoping it'd soothe her as she slept in her father's arms. We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

Alice came into the study and sat in my vacated chair looking at us. She still looked upset about the whole thing. I was about to speak to comfort her but Sammi woke up and saw her sitting there.

"Ali!" she exclaimed. "I'm so sorry I got mad at you. Please know it's not your fault and I don't blame you at all." There's my kind, loving baby. Alice looked so relieved when she heard that and even more so when Sammi climbed off Carlisle's lap and hugged her. She actually fell back to sleep standing there in Alice's arms. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me. It didn't wake her, though.

"I got it, mom," Alice said with a chuckle. She cared her sister to her bedroom and tucked her in before joining us back in the study. "Edward got in touch with Fredrick. You won't believe what happened."

Carlisle and I shared a look while we waited for Alice to begin. This had to be good. Or bad, depending on how you looked at it. And it was both.

Apparently, Fredrick's previous coven had returned to Forks in search of him. They must have thought he was still with us even after two years had passed. Time seemed to pass differently for vampires. 2 years could feel like 2 weeks. When they'd gotten back to the area they had fed on a few town members and the wolves took all 3 of them out. They then hunted down Fredrick, thinking that he was still a part of that coven. They must have been worried that he would retaliate for his coven's demise. When they'd found him they saw his yellow eyes and knew he had turned to our way of life. Fredrick told them he didn't care about his previous coven; that he agreed with the wolves' decision to take them out for hunting in their land. They parted ways peaceably.

"The wolves must have been with him when I was trying to see his future," she said. She still seemed upset but it wasn't the all-consuming hurt she felt earlier when she thought Sammi was angry with her. "At least now we know that Sammi has real feelings for him," she said sheepishly. Carlisle and I both growled at her at the same time.

"Al-ice," Carlisle warned her. She actually _laughed,_ the little pixie! She flashed out of the study as Carlisle made to get up, still laughing.

I couldn't help the tiny giggle that escaped me at her antics. Carlisle turned and gaped at me like he couldn't believe I thought this was funny. He was such a daddy.

"She's too young!" he said desperately. "Too young." I laughed outright at the look on his face. It was the look of a panicked father ready to get out his shot-gun and wait for her baby to get back from her first date.

"You're right, she is. But you honestly have nothing to worry about, dear." He growled a little but sat back down next to me and took my hand. "I kind of want to go watch her sleep for a bit. Want to join me?"

He nodded and we walked hand in hand to Sammi's bedroom. She was sleeping so peacefully that we both smiled. That is until we saw that her face was really red. "I'll get the thermometer," Carlisle said, flashing back to his study.

I climbed up on the bed next to her and drew her into my arms to cool her down with my body. She was burning up. Feeling me move her, she woke up and stared around confused. "It's okay, daddy just needs to take your temperature," I told her. He sat next to her and placed the thermometer in her mouth, looking at her with worry in his eyes.

"It's 105.8. You need to get into a cool bath right now, baby," he said with barely contained panic. I flashed her into the bathroom and started the water, never jostling her. I sat on the side of the tub as it filled and held her flush to my cold body. Carlisle brought in two Tylenol and told her to take them. She didn't hear him at first as she was falling back to sleep but took them when I shook her softly.

"I'll help her with her bath," I said pointedly at my husband. If he were human he would have blushed. He scurried out of the bathroom with a small chuckle. I was thankful she wore a dress today. It as much easier to undress her quickly. She was becoming a young lady and I didn't want to embarrass her so I left her panties and bra on as I placed her in the bathtub. She squealed a little as the water made contact with her sensitive skin but relaxed after a minute of getting used to it.

I flashed to her bedroom to grab the thermometer and was back in less than 3 seconds. I didn't want her to fall asleep and drown. _Paranoid mama bear at your service!_ I thought with a chuckle. I heard Edward's laugh from his bedroom and stuck my tongue out at him mentally.

When her temp reached a safe limit of 101.2 I lifted her out of the bath and wrapped her in her fluffy bathrobe and carried her back to her bed. I wrapped the blankets around her told her to rest. Carlisle joined us a moment later and we made a Sammi Ice Cream Sandwich to help with her temp. I'd have to tell her that one later, she'd love it.

After 30 minutes she woke up again and seemed back to normal. Physically anyway.

"At least it wasn't too bad this time," she said hopefully. Oh, Sammi always trying to make everyone feel better and not worry about her. I tapped her nose with my finger and glared a bit. She giggled and hugged me.

"But you're never going to do it again," I stated firmly.

"Of course, I swore I wouldn't until I was a vampire," she reassured me. I hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead.

"That's our girl," Carlisle said. Her stomach growled and I looked at Carlisle. This was going to be a fight, I could feel it. "Lunch time for the human," he said a little firmly.

I could feel the defiance roll off of her. "I don't deserve to eat," she said defiantly. I gaped at her. Deserve? She hadn't spoken about eating being something she didn't deserve in a while.

Carlisle turned her towards him and sat up bringing her up with him. "You were already punished for your behaviors. You don't get to punish yourself, that's our job as your parents. And using a lack of food as a punishment is wrong and I won't have it. If you don't think you've been punished enough, we can go back to my study," he scolded her. Oh, Sammi don't push it.

She glared down at her hands and muttered a 'humph'. I grabbed her chin in my hand and made her look me in the eyes.

"This is not David's cabin," I told her simply. Those 5 words seem to have an extreme effect on her. Her eyes grew wide and she gaped at me. I'd never said this to her in that way. I could tell it was making her think about her self-imposed punishment. I don't think she quite realized she was punishing herself like David would have. She hated him as much as we did, if not more, so this startled her.

"You're right, I'm sorry. It was such an effective punishment for me growing up that it feels like it took root in me." She looked at me with that lost look she had when she thought about her days as his captive. I wish that I could erase those memories from her mind. They'd get muddy when she turned but that was still a ways off.

"I know it's hard, but it's important to eat and take care of yourself. David starving you wasn't punishment, it was abuse. And I'll be damned if I let you abuse yourself," Carlisle said with steel in his voice I'd never heard him use with her before. He just loved her so much that the thought of her treating herself like David had treated her made him extremely angry.

"I won't, daddy. I'll try harder not to let it affect me. It feels deeply rooted in me though, so please have patience?" She said it as a question because he was still glaring. His face softened and he pulled her into his lap.

"Of course, baby. Just know that if I have to, I will tan your backside if patience doesn't make you eat." She gulped and nodded fervently. "Now, what would you like for lunch?"

Her shoulders slumped and Carlisle made to put her across his knee when she squeaked and finally answered him. "Soup! I want soup, please," she said quickly.

He chuckled mischievously at her and ruffled her hair. Seeing what he'd done she put her hands on her hips and glared. She was smiling so it didn't do much good. Carlisle wiggled his fingers in her direction and she gasped, darting for the door before he could tickle her. Who needed spankings when we could just tickle your child into submission?

I flashed downstairs to make her some soup with a smile still plastered to my face. Things were finally looking up.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 _Sammi's POV_

Fredrick's coming to visit!

Mom and dad made a deal with me one week ago that if I ate every single meal and was on my best behavior, they'd let him come visit before I started to school. I had done it! I ate everything they told me to and it got easier as the week progressed too.

What my mom had told me about this not being David's cabin really stuck with me and I felt better about eating when I was hungry, regardless of if I thought I deserved it or not. I was beginning to finally believe what they said; that everyone deserved to be able to eat when they were hungry.

He'd be here tomorrow morning and I was both a bundle of nerves and so excited I thought I'd cause Jasper to jump up and down like a school-girl. I haven't seen Fredrick in two whole years and I didn't know what to expect. Plus, my family was acting weird. Edward and Alice kept shooting me knowing looks with grins plastered to their perfect faces. Mom and dad were worried. Well, dad was. Mom was trying to calm him down about something. Jasper was trying to keep everyone calm but he also looked worried. And Emmett….well. It felt like he was making suggestive jokes that I didn't entirely understand. He had stopped only when daddy had warned him he was about ready to drag him to the study. I didn't entirely understand the jokes but I always blushed.

Currently, my parents were trying to get me to go to sleep but I was too wired. How could I sleep when I knew he'd be here in 8 hours? Were they crazy?!

"Sweetheart, you know you're grumpy when you're overtired. You don't want that with Fredrick here, do you?" mom asked. No, not really but I couldn't sleep. I knew if I were to lie down I'd be staring at the top of my bed canopy all night.

"I know, mama. I just don't think sleep is possible for me tonight. I'm too _excited,_ " I replied. The look on my dad's face was confusing. It was almost pained. "Daddy, what is it?"

He looked at me and tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes. "I just don't want you to grow up, sweets," he told me, his smiling turning sad. I looked at him with concern and then launched myself into his arms.

"What do you mean? I'm still you're little girl. Wait, is this about Fredrick? Everyone seems to be treating me differently now that he's coming to visit," I wondered.

"With what happened when Alice lost sight of him, it's pretty obvious that you have feelings for him," my mom said. She took my hands in hers and looked right in my eyes. "Romantic feelings. And that's okay, its normal, sweetie. But you're still young."

"Wait, what?" I asked in confusion. "I do not have romantic feelings for Fredrick!" Did I? Now I was questioning myself. Great. I wasn't even sure what a 'romantic feeling' felt like. I looked down at our hands and frowned. "At least I don't think I do. He's my friend and I thought he had died."

"He will if he hurts you," my father muttered under his breath. I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear him but I did. I jumped off his lap and glared at him.

"How could you even say that after what happened?" I asked him angrily. My blood was boiling. So what if I had feelings for him? I wasn't sure what type they were but who freaking cares! I knew he'd never hurt me. He'd proven that fact when we met.

I needed to calm down but I was too wound up now. I sat in the chair across from my parents, closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. I didn't want them to end up punishing me by revoking his visit because I had another outburst. Plus, I loathed myself when I got that angry. It just wasn't a pretty sight.

"Sammi, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'm just protective of you. You're the most fragile of my kids and I need to protect you," he apologized. It sounded weird, what he said.

"I'm not fragile, I'm getting stronger," I muttered defiantly. He actually laughed. What the hell?

"I meant physically. Mentally you're one of the strongest people I know," he told me. He plucked me out of my chair and place me back between him and my mom. Oh, that felt better. I blushed and looked at the floor. I was still terrible with compliments. "Do you want something to help you sleep, princess?" He brushed my hair away from my face in that fatherly gesture of his and I nodded. He was right, I needed sleep. Dads usually were right.

I followed him upstairs to his study and he gave me a melatonin tab and told me to get ready for bed and call when I was ready to be tucked in. I retreated to my bathroom, brushed my teeth and changed into an old t-shirt. When I came back to my room I looked at my bed and sighed. I didn't want to sleep but I had already taken the tab so there was no point in fighting it.

I climbed up and called for my daddy. He pulled the covers up and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight my sweets," he whispered. He made to leave but I grabbed his hand. He looked back at me confused but sat back down.

"Will you stay?" I blushed and hoped he didn't think I was being silly. Sometimes a girl just needed her dad. My nerves were frayed from all my heightened emotions this past week.

"Of course, scoot over." He pulled me close to him and kissed my forehead. I sighed happily and I could feel the tab kicking in. Unconsciousness took me swiftly and I was pulled into dreamland.

* * *

 _Carlisle's POV_

Why had I made that deal? Jasper assured me her feelings were not romantic but I had a feeling they would go that way given time. It's not like I didn't like Fredrick, I did. I had great respect for him. But Sammi is my daughter. The thought of her being with anyone made my father side cringe and plan 100 different ways to kill any suiter. It was different with my other daughters. They had their mates, so I didn't need to worry as much. And they were vampires. Sammi is not. And Fredrick is.

He'd be here in about an hour. Sammi was still asleep but I knew she would be up soon so I decided to make her breakfast. Usually, Esme cooked for her but I needed the distraction. She watched me from the breakfast bar in amusement. She thought I was overreacting but it was my duty to do just that. Right?

I was placing the pancakes on a plate when I heard Sammi come down the stairs. "That smells delicious daddy," she said, coming over to kiss me on the cheek. She then took a seat next to her mother and hugged her good morning.

"Fredrick will be here in half an hour so eat up," Esme told her. Sammi froze with a bite halfway to her mouth and then flushed. I shot a half glare at Esme. We knew not to make her feel emotional when she was eating. What gives? To my surprise, she took the bite and ate all of her breakfast. I guess she really was getting better with this. Thank goodness.

"I'm going to go get ready for the day," Sammi whispered. She seemed really nervous but I let her go. I could tell she needed some space to mentally prepare.

When she left, I turned to Esme and raised my eyebrows. "What was that about?" I asked incredulously.

She shrugged and smiled, "she's getting a lot better at handling things. And she knows eating is one of the conditions of this visit." True, but still. Maybe I was being _too_ protective. As if that were possible. I scoffed at the idea and pushed it out of my head. We could never be _too_ protective of our children.

We cleaned the kitchen together in a comfortable silence. Everyone came down 10 minutes before Alice saw him arriving. That is, except Sammi. We could hear her upstairs pacing her bedroom floor. I took a step to go see what was wrong but Alice stopped me.

"Let me, she's worrying about clothing," she chirped. She flashed upstairs before I even had a chance to say anything so I settled for shaking my head in amusement. We all decided to meet him outside and give Alice time to help Sammi get ready.

He flashed out of the woods and then walked over to us at a human pace. He had gotten really good at the human charade, Edward had told me. They still conversed a lot on the phone and via video chat. Edward had found a good friend in him. He seemed to be really fitting into our family dynamic since we met two years prior, and that thought wasn't at all unpleasant to me.

"Hello, thank you for allowing me to visit your lovely home," he said, stopping in front of us. I extended my hand to him and he shook it.

"Welcome, Fredrick. You know my wife and children," I gestured around me. "Our other two girls will be done in a moment, hopefully. They're talking fashion so it might be a while." We all chuckled at that as Alice and Sammi stepped out onto the front porch.

"I resent that," Alice stated firmly. I ruffled her hair as she stepped next to me.

Sammi was standing shyly between Edward and Emmett, staring up at Fredrick. He looked over at her, swallowed, and held his breath. It seemed a lot easier for him to be around her than it had when they first met but I could see the strain. "Hi," she whispered shyly. She blushed and we all tensed, remembering the last time she had done this in his presence. He seemed okay, though. "I'm really glad you could come."

"I am glad as well. I have been longing to see you for a while," he told her. I frowned. Longing? Before I could overthink that and react, Esme squeezed my hand reassuringly. _Stop overacting, Carlisle,_ I thought to myself. I knew Edward would tell me if his thoughts were anything but honorable towards her.

"Would you like to come inside?" Sammi asked him. Ah, we taught her well. Always polite. He nodded and we all turned to go inside and sat around in the living room. Fredrick was in an armchair and Esme and I placed Sammi between us for protection. I knew he didn't want to harm her but she was his singer and I wasn't about to play with my daughter's life. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was worried about you when my sister couldn't see you."

He looked baffled and we all tensed. We hadn't really explained her gift to him. What would he think? "When you say Alice couldn't see me, what do you mean?" He asked her kindly. He was almost as gentle of a soul as I was, for which I was glad. **IF** Sammi and Fredrick someday became mates, she would need someone gentle. Like I said, **IF.** I didn't really care to dwell on her dating or being someone's mate. She was 14. I swear that if it were possible, I'd be growing gray hair!

Sammi looked to me and I nodded. The cat was already out of the bag, so to speak. "Alice has visions of the future, but she could explain it better," she mumbled. She was embarrassed that she hadn't thought before speaking. I think she just assumed he knew because it was so commonplace here.

While Alice went about explaining her visions, I rubbed soothing circles on the back of Sammi's hand, trying to relax her. Edward and Jasper both took the liberty to explain their gifts as well, not seeing the point in hiding them now.

"Wow, you have a very talented bunch here, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." He was impressed and curious. I'm sure he'd be bombarding them with questions later. That thought made me smile. A quick glance at Edward confirmed my suspicion. I had to chuckle a bit at that.

"Please, call me Carlisle," I told him. He smiled and nodded his thanks. "We all are very relieved to hear that you are okay. I am sorry about your previous coven, however. The wolves did what they had to but I don't relish the violence."

"Thank you, Carlisle. I, too, think it was necessary so I do not hold a grudge over the wolves. I know that would hurt Sammi if I did as she is fond of them," he smiled at her. "I was not attached to that coven, I was with them for convince. I don't relish being alone. "

I heard a tiny gasp from next to me and turned towards my daughter. "What is it, sweetie?" I asked her. She stared with worry at Fredrick so I turned my gaze back to him.

"You feel alone?" She asked him. She was on the verge of tears. Oh, my sensitive baby girl. She always hurt when other people hurt and wanted to fix it. He was quick to put her worries at ease. He too looked pained when she seemed to hurt. Hmm.

"Not anymore. I found some great friends in Edward and you," he told her with a smile. "Though I might live farther than I prefer, it's still really nice to have the connection."

She smiled wide at him and then launched herself in his direction. She was a hugger, that's for sure. I don't think she realized the danger or that he might not want to risk the contact. Sammi just wanted to comfort him. I grabbed her around the waist and made her sit back down.

"Sweetie," I warned her with a look. She looked back at me in confusion.

"He won't hurt me, daddy. I know it," she stated firmly. A realization lit behind her eyes and she covered her mouth. "Oh you're right, of course, I should have asked before trying to hug him. How rude of me. Would you mind?" she asked him. _NOT_ what I meant. I wanted to groan at the lack of self-preservation in my daughter.

"While that sounds lovely, I am also worried like your father. You're my singer and I don't know if I could control myself with you that close," he swallowed nervously.

"Alice?" Sammi asked her simply. Alice got her signature blank look and then smiled and nodded.

"You won't hurt her, Fred. Can I call you that?" She sounded so excited at the prospect that I had to laugh.

"Yes, of course," he said with a chuckle. "Are you positive that it would be safe?" He had asked the question looking in my direction, so I answered him.

I nodded. "We don't usually bet against our Alice," I said wryly. Everyone nodded their agreement in amusement.

Sammi didn't even wait for Fredrick to say anything else, she just stood up and walked over to him. He stood too and held his breath. "You won't hurt me, don't be so nervous," she chuckled. He looked down at her with uncertainty but gingerly hugged her around her shoulders. She, in turn, wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her face against his chest.

Emmett was posed in a half crouch just in case but Edward just shook his head at him. Rosalie also looked rather worried but knew better than to doubt Alice.

When their hug ended, Sammi blushed and then laughed. "Told ya," she sang happily and sat back down between us. He looked at her in awe and wry amusement and shook his head, taking his seat as well.

"Yes, I guess you did," he laughed.

The other's left after that to give Sammi some space with Fredrick. They talked for a while about her new school that she couldn't wait to start and his job. They touched a little bit on her gift but not too much. We supervised the whole time but gave them their space in the conversation, not inserting ourselves. The more he talked, the more I grew to like and respect him. He was a very honest person. I found my mind wandering to ideas of him joining our family. I kept away from the picture of him with Sammi though, I just wasn't going there. Fate would go where it would.

But I couldn't deny that he would fit nicely into our family. He looked to have been turned around 16 years old, so he could go to high school with the others. He had obviously adopted our lifestyle with great conviction. Everyone seemed to enjoy his company. I could even see myself calling him son. The connection was there and I wondered if Esme could feel it too. I looked over at her and she smiled. Maybe so.

The only interruption throughout the whole conversation was when Sammi's stomach growled. Wow, they had been talking for nearly 4 hours. She looked up sheepishly at me, knowing we heard.

"Time for lunch, princess," Esme told her. When she looked ready to argue, Esme gave her a look so she nodded and followed her to the kitchen. When they'd left the room I turned to Fredrick.

"Thank you for sitting and talking with her," I told him.

"I really enjoy her company, she's quite a lovely person," he told me. "Thank you for allowing me to visit her. I know it must be hard, knowing that she's my singer. I promise you I would never harm her. The mere thought makes me sick."

"That's the only reason we allowed it," I told him seriously. "Perhaps you could visit more often," I suggested. "You've made quite an impact in her life and Edward's. We all enjoy your company."

A look of uncertainty crossed his face. "I was actually considering moving closer," he said. Before I could answer, Sammi came running in and sat next to him. He turned to her and smiled.

"You really should. I don't want you to be all alone up in Canada. Isn't that place like an icebox anyways?" she asked him. We both laughed at the thought. She wasn't hurt by our laughing so I knew she was just making a joke. She knew it wasn't really like that.

"I'll talk about it more with your parents, I don't want to intrude on your family."

"You wouldn't be intruding, honest. But I understand," she said, taking his hand. They looked at each other for a long moment and it began making me uncomfortable. Jasper appeared in the doorway and looked nervously at Sammi. Oh, _great._

"Sammi, why don't you give Fredrick some time with Edward? I'm sure they could use some guy time," I suggested. She didn't protest like I thought she would. This young lady sure knew how to keep us on our toes.

"Sure, of course! When do you have to go back?"

"I need to leave in a few hours, but I'll come say goodbye before I leave," he promised. She looked sad but held it back just enough. I could tell the thought of him leaving hurt her though. So could Jasper. He looked ready to rip them away from each other. Big brother was hidden just barely under his mask. Edward stood behind him and nodded at me worriedly.

When Fredrick retreated upstairs with Edward Jasper took his seat and looked at Sammi. She was too lost in thought, she barely noticed him. She had a shy smile on her face that I didn't like. I wanted to have a quiet conversation with Jasper but I knew Fredrick might hear it so I'd wait.

"Sammi, why don't you go out back and jump a bit? I'm sure Alice would love to join you." She didn't hear me, she was still lost in thought. I groaned and Jasper had the audacity to chuckle. I glared over at him and he was gracious enough to look contrite.

"Sammi?" Jasper prompted her. She looked up at him with confusion on her face.

"Yeah?" She looked between the two of us and then blushed the deepest shade of red I had ever seen on her. "I need to talk to mom…no Alice... No, Rose… someone." All three of them showed up in the doorway a second later and she blushed darker. "Mom can we talk?" she asked Esme.

"Of course, baby. Want to go out back and sit on your trampoline?" Sammi nodded and stood up to go with her. Everyone would hear her conversation. I knew I would be listening but I thought it'd be best of Fredrick didn't hear it. I sent a mental message to Edward and then I heard him and Fredrick jump from his room and head into the woods.

I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on my daughter and wife but I wasn't truly sorry. I needed to know how she felt or I'd go crazy. She sure knew how to make the protective side of my come out in full force. I sat down on the couch and listened as Sammi and Esme climbed up onto the trampoline and talked.

 _"I…feel funny, Mama," Sammi started._

 _"How so, sweetie?"_

 _"I like him I think. I think Alice was right. Of course, that shouldn't surprise me but it does. I thought I knew how I felt."_ She sounded so sad, I wished I was there to hold her.

 _"Well, what exactly do you feel? Can you describe it?" Esme asked her._

 _"My stomach felt funny when we were talking and…I noticed how cute he was. Ugh that doesn't even describe it right but I can't describe it," she whined._

 _"It's okay to feel whatever you feel, baby. But you know nothing can happen with you two before you're turned, right?"_ Damn straight nothing will happen! I'm not sure I'll even allow it when she _is_ turned.

 _"Yeah, I'm not sure I want anything like that anyways…after David…"_

 _"Did David…Sexually abuse you, too? You talked a little about physical stuff."_

I almost leaped off the couch and went to her then but I knew Esme had this one. It'd probably be more comfortable for her to talk about this with a woman.

 _"Yes. But I don't want to talk about it. Ever," she whimpered._ My poor baby. _"I just want to be friends with Fredrick. That's all. These feelings are confusing. It feels bigger than me if that makes sense. Like something is pulling us together. That doesn't sound right," she muttered. "Forget it."_

She was beginning to retreat back into herself and I hoped Esme saw that. She did.

 _"You don't have to explain it, princess. It's okay. You don't even need to expect anything out of your friendship with him. Just let the pieces fall where they will, so to speak. Whatever is meant to be, will be."_

 _"That's great advice, thanks, mama. Daddy? I know you're listening. If I listened in on you and mom you'd spank me! Maybe mom should do that to you," she said with a snicker._ That little!

I flashed outside and glared at her playfully. When she just giggled in response, I flashed to the trampoline and jumped on, sending her and Esme flying into the air. They went a little higher than expected so I caught her in the air. The shriek she let out was very satisfying to hear after her mischievous comment.

"Not nice!" She put her hands on her hips and glared at me when I set her on her feet.

"Payback," I said simply, wiggling my brows at her. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Can he come live closer?" She asked me seriously.

"It's not my place to tell him what he can or can't do, but I think we'll have to talk to him about it." I thought that'd make her feel better but she just frowned.

"He won't unless you tell him it's okay. He's too respectful," she stated.

"You can never be _too_ respectful _,_ " Esme told her with a wink. Trying to change the subject, Esme asked her about her upcoming birthday. "Do you know what you want to do for your birthday yet, sweetie?" Her birthday was 3 days before school started, September 27. We told her she could pick anything she wanted to do as a family for it.

"Not yet, but I'll think of something," she blushed. She still hated when we spent money on her, even though it's been 2 years. It was less intense but it still got to her. That's why we let her pick. If it were up to Alice, like it usually was for our birthdays, she probably would have spent more money on her than she would have been comfortable with.

I couldn't believe she'd be 15. I wanted to cry, groan, and cheer all at once. She was growing so fast from what she was when we first adopted her. I loved to see her milestones and each new step she took towards healing.

She must have seen the smile in my eyes because she ran over and hugged me around the waist. "I'll always be your little girl, you know," she told me. I hugged her back fiercely and then lifted her into my arms.

"I know, and don't you forget it, "I told her.

"Never," she said, wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me tighter.

 **A/N Sorry for the shorter chapter, not sure I'm feeling this story anymore. May discontinue. Let me know if you even want me to keep it going.**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you for the encouragement! I will continue with this story. Hope you like the new chapter!**

 **Chapter 21**

 _Sammi's POV_

The car ride was going too fast. I wasn't ready! Couldn't I stay home forever?

School started today. It was my first day of the ninth grade and I was so anxious my palms were sweating. I kept trying to wipe them off on my dress but new sweat took its place almost instantly. I pulled my knees up on the seat and hugged them. I could do this. I've been through a hell of a lot worse than this. I'd be fine. Right?

"Sweetie, relax. I just know you're going to have a great day," my mom said as she glanced over at me worriedly. It's like she had Jasper's gift right now. I'm sure she could feel how anxious I was.

"How can you be so sure? You're not Alice," I snapped. I regretted it instantly. "Sorry, I just feel like I might throw up." All morning I'd felt like this. Last night I was excited. But once I'd woken up the panic set in. I wished I'd begged my siblings to go with me instead of college. I needed them, I needed them so badly.

"I may not be, but I do know that you are kind, compassionate, funny and smart. You'll make friends today, I just know it. And with friends, everything in life is easier," she winked at me. I gave her a small smile and nodded, wiping my hands on my dress again. "If you get too overwhelmed you can call me or your dad. You have your cell phone, right?" I nodded at her, tapping the front pocket of my bag that held the cell phone I got for my 15th birthday 3 days ago and stared out the window. I could do this. It was high school. How bad could it be?

She pulled up out front of Gorham High and took my hand in hers. She didn't say anything, she just offered me a moment of her silent support before I had to go. I smiled softly at her and then hugged her tight before climbing out of the car.

I stood on the sidewalk for a moment, taking in the site of the school itself. It looked more foreboding now that I would actually be sitting in desks and not just registering. At least I knew my way around. Taking a deep breath, I started the short walk to the front doors. Better get on with it.

My first class was English Lit with Mrs. Pearson, according to my schedule. I stopped off at my locker and to put my bag away and grab just what I'd need for the first period. I groaned as I had trouble with the lock because of my sweaty hands but eventually, I got it. I leaned my head in a bit and took another deep breath before closing it and walking towards room 10B. I could do this. I'd be fine. I continued my mental pep-talks as I took my seat in the back. I wanted to sit up front but Emmett said that's what nerds did.

A woman walked in, who I assumed was Mrs. Pearson, as I set my notebook and pen on my desk. I wanted to peer at the other students but didn't want to draw attention to myself. I just wanted to get through the first day without worrying about anything else. I couldn't understand why I was _this_ nervous. I'm really good at being anxious. I took a small amount of comfort in the fact that this would be the only time I had to do this high school thing without my siblings.

"Alright class, before we begin, let's go around the room and introduce ourselves. State your first and last name and one random fact about yourself," Mrs. Pearson told us. _Ugh!_ Was she trying to kill us? I peeked up at the other students and saw the same reaction. At least I wouldn't be the only one feeling uncomfortable. "Let's start with the back and work our way front." _Whyyyyy?_ She looked at the girl sitting next to me to begin. She blushed scarlet and looked down as she spoke.

"I'm Brooke Bastow," she said. Then she paused as she tried to think of a random fact, blushing a deeper shade of red the longer she took. "I'm an only child?" She said it as a question and some of the others snickered.

"Thank you, Brooke," Mrs. Pearson smiled at her. Then she turned her beady eyes to me. Kill me now. I shifted in my seat and then sat up straighter.

"I'm Sammi Cullen. I have three older brothers and two older sisters," I said, sticking to Brooke's line of fact, hoping to bring the blushing girl a bit of comfort. I smiled at her and she smiled shyly back. She had amazing blue eyes and soft brown hair. My brown eyes felt plain in comparison to hers. There seemed to be so much depth to hers. I wanted to know her, and what lay behind those eyes. I could just sense that she was a very interesting person. I knew we'd be friends. I knew it firmly. It was odd how I just… _knew._

The rest of the introductions came and went and then Mrs. Pearson prattled on about our reading list and syllabus for the semester. It seemed simple enough. I didn't much like writing though so the number of essays made me want to groan. Other than that it seemed like a cake walk. As the period neared its end, Brooke leaned over to me and whispered.

"What class do you have next period?" she asked me. I smiled at her and took my schedule out of my bag.

"Biology," I said with a slight scowl. Science was my least favorite thing I studied with my mom when I was trying to catch up. Brooke's face lit up though so it wasn't too bad.

"Me too! Want to sit together?" I nodded excitedly and showed her the rest of my schedule. We shared every single class. I mean I knew the school was small but what were the odds of that?

"Oh thank god," I told her when I saw they matched. She laughed loudly at the look on my face which made Mrs. Pearson scowl at us. I had to hold my hand over my mouth to keep from bursting out in laughter. Oops!

The bell rang 5 minutes later and we gathered our stuff. "I need to stop at my locker before next period, I'll meet you there!" she said. I did too so we parted ways. I had a huge smile plastered to my face as I made my way to my own locker. Who knew I'd make a friend so fast? I really had to stop doubting my mom. I pulled out my phone and typed a quick text to her: _You were right._ That's all I really needed to say, she'd understand. I smiled again and grabbed my stuff for next period.

The day passed fairly quickly now that my anxiety left me. Brooke and I talked a lot at lunch (which I actually ate since my anxiety was gone) about her family and mine. She wished she had siblings. I told her about mine and how they'd adopted me. I left out _how_ I came to be adopted by the Cullens but she seemed really excited.

"Maybe they can adopt me too," she had said, laughing, when I told her the others were also adopted. I smiled at the thought.

When school let out, Brooke and I sat under a tree in the schoolyard, waiting for our parents to pick us up. We stretched out our legs in front of us and sighed happily at the same time causing us to giggle.

"I'm so glad I don't have to worry anymore about whether or not I'd make friends," she told me with a sigh. I looked at her sheepishly.

"I was worried about the same thing. All morning I kept fretting," I told her. She smiled at me and nudged me with her shoulder. "Oh, that's my mom! I gotta-" I was cut off as my mom came up to us. I guess she was excited to meet my friend that made me admit she was right. I wanted to roll my eyes but refrained. Moms.

"Hello, sweetie," she kissed my cheek.

"Moooomm," I blushed like crazy and looked away. Brooke laughed at my embarrassment and this time I _did_ roll my eyes. "Mom, this is Brooke. Brooke, this is my mom, Esme."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," Brooke greeted her politely. My mom smiled warmly at her.

"Please, call me Esme. Did you need a ride?" she offered. Was that a weird thing to offer on the first day? Stranger danger. I wanted to laugh at my own thoughts. As if my mother could be threatening in any way.

"No, that's okay. Thank you though. My dad will be here soon," she smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Brooke," I hugged her, surprising her. She hugged me back with a chuckle. "Sorry, I'm a hugger," I laughed.

"So I see," she grinned.

My mom put her arm around my shoulder and led me to the car. I waved to Brooke as I buckled up and she smiled, waving back. The smile seemed off though, almost sad. I wondered what that was about. I made a mental note to ask her about it sometime.

When we got home, I noticed my dad's car in the driveway. I couldn't wait to tell him all about Brooke. School was fun but I was more excited about having a girlfriend that was my age. I mean, Alice was close but she was _old._ Not that I'd ever tell her that. Don't mess with the pixie!

I found my dad in the dining room working on his laptop. "How was school, sweets?" he asked me. I hugged him tight and launched into the story of my day. He listened so attentively. "I'm glad you had a good first day, and I won't even say 'told ya so'" he winked at me. I rolled my eyes at him and giggled.

"Can I sit here with you while I do my homework?" I asked him. I didn't want to interrupt him if he was working but I also didn't want to go to my room.

"Of course, sweetie." I settled next to him and took my books out of my bag and set to work. I didn't have much homework since today was only the first day, but I wanted to get what I did have done and out of the way.

Rosalie came in from the garage while I was working on an algebra practice quiz that my teacher wanted us to do to see where we were at on the subject. It was easy. Almost too easy. Rose was covered in grease but she still looked beautiful. Sometimes her beauty daunted me but she was my sister so I didn't let the jealousy get a hold of me.

"Need any help with your homework?" she asked.

"Nope, it's all pretty simple. I hope it gets harder actually. Is that weird?" Surely, you were supposed to want difficult schoolwork. She laughed and shook head before going upstairs.

"Is it too easy?" dad asked me. I almost wanted to lie but I was a terrible liar.

"Yeah, kinda. Maybe it's because it's the first day?"

"Possibly, but keep an eye on it. I don't want you to get bored."

"I'm staying in these classes. My only friend is in every single one," I told him firmly, raising my chin a bit.

"Don't worry about it right now," he said. I didn't like the sound of that but I really didn't want to worry about anything right now. I was too happy.

After my homework was finished, I helped mom make my dinner. We chatted a bit about some new design she was working on for one of the houses we owned in Paris. I loved listening to her talk about her designs. She was always so happy and animated about it that my heart swelled with love for her. I loved this woman so much. I had to tell her that more often.

Just as I took the last bite of chicken, the phone rang. I watched as my dad answered it. He seemed anxious. Really anxious. My cool, calm, and collected father was worried about something. This couldn't be good. He kept shooting glances my way and I tried to wrack my brain for anything I might have done wrong. I came up with nothing. Then my blood ran cold. Was it Fredrick? Had the wolves changed their mind? I don't think I could take another scare of that magnitude. My dad shot me a reassuring smile when my heart started to hammer in my chest.

Edward was kind enough to put me out of my misery when he picked up on my thoughts. "It's just our cousins from Alaska. They want to visit," he reassured me. I nodded not really understanding. What cousins? They'd never mention cousins to me before. I felt him in my head so I looked at him for further explanation. "Vampire cousins. Dad's a bit worried about how they will take the fact that we adopted a human," he told me with a smirk.

"Good thing it's none of their damn business what mom and dad do," I grumbled. I was surprised by my little outburst. I didn't even know them and I felt like I already didn't like them. Who cares what they thought? Sure they were family but I was upset that they might not approve and that could somehow be a bad thing for my parents and siblings.

"Not a bad thing, just a complicated thing," my dad said after he hung up the phone. "They'll be here this weekend."

"Great," I muttered. My dad and brother shared a confused look. I was confused too. I felt like something was going to go horribly wrong here and I didn't understand the feeling. It was a really powerful feeling and it made my hairs stand on end. Something terrible was going to happen.

I looked with fear in my eyes to Edward but he just looked back with confusion. "It'll be okay," he told me. I nodded, not really believing him. It most certainly was _not_ going to be okay.


	23. Chapter 22

**Ullswater: It's just who she is! I'm glad you're liking the story!**

 **Nappy51: Thanks for your review!**

 **Spawn: I like the Denali clan too, but toying with ideas about them currently. We shall see how it all pans out. Hope you're well!**

 **Chapter 22**

 _Sammi's POV_

Our Denali cousins would be here anytime. To say I was anxious would be an understatement. The feeling of foreboding hadn't left me since that phone call a few days ago. My family tried to reassure me, telling me stories of happy times with our cousins but I was still worried.

I thought a lot about it last night when I was lying in bed trying to sleep. I tried to pinpoint what exactly that it was causing me to worry so much. Would they like and approve of me? Would my family have to take heat for adopting a silly human? What if they convinced my parents that I wasn't meant to be a part of their family?

That's what it boiled down to, I guess. Fear that I would end up alone. If my family considered this other coven to be family, surely they'd listen to what they had to say. Edward hadn't tried to comfort me on this even though I knew he heard my thoughts. That made me even more nervous. When I caught his eye earlier he just smiled and shook his head. Almost as if he thought I was being ridiculous. But was I?

I fidgeted with the hem of my skirt as I tried to pay attention to some movie that Emmett and I were watching. I didn't even remember the name, my thoughts were so focused on the impending visit. As if on cue, Emmett jumped up from the couch.

"They're here," he said excitedly. I hadn't heard a car or anything. But then I wasn't a vampire with really awesome hearing. Not yet anyway. Edward rolled his eyes at me from the doorway and I didn't have the mental energy to respond the way I wanted to so I settled for mentally sticking out my tongue at my annoying older brother. I wanted to slap him when he winked at me but I settled for a soft groan.

I sat as still as possible as they entered the living room. _I'm fine. Its fine,_ I thought to myself. My mom had told me the most of Carmen and Eleazar. If I hadn't known better, I'd say they liked them better than the three sisters. She told me how compassionate they were. So much so, that their compassion rivaled her and my dad's.

I peeked up at the coven when I heard someone gasp.

"Who's this?" Carmen asked my dad. I squeezed my eyes shut really tight and took a deep breath. It's not that she sounded upset but vampires were good at acting.

"This is our newest daughter, Sammi," he told her. I could hear the smile in his voice so I knew they could as well. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. Well, I tried, he wasn't where he was before. I squeaked in surprise when he took my hand from the seat beside me. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"But…she's…human," Kate said, sounding quite stupid as she pointed out the obvious. Obviously, I was human. I couldn't compare to the beauty of the rest of my family. I was also glad they'd showed me photos of the coven so I didn't have to guess who was who outside of Carmen and Eleazar. They both had dark hair whereas the sisters had blonde hair.

Irina scoffed at her sister's comment. Or I thought that's what her scoff was for. But when she spoke, I wanted to die right on the spot.

"Of course, it's just like the Cullens to have no regard for the law," she said with scorn in her voice. Her sister Tanya tried to shush her but she went on anyway. "If the Volturi were to find out about this…" she paused, running a hand through her perfect locks. "Well, we'd end up going down with you since now we know. Thanks a lot, Carlisle."

My blood boiled at how utterly cruel she seemed. I didn't like her. She seemed like the type to be a bitch just for the hell of it. "Don't talk to my father that way," I growled at her. "And I know that my choices are death or becoming a vampire when the time comes. I'm obviously too young right now but either way, it's none of _your_ business." How dare her. I was angry that my hands shook. I didn't like the way they considered her family but she had no respect for my dad. She huffed and left the room to go who knows where. I didn't care, as long as she was shutting her stupid mouth.

I expected to be yelled at but when I looked up, everyone was smirking. That is, except for Irina. I blushed and looked down at my hands. I didn't want the attention but everyone was looking at me. No way I could have kept my mouth shut though with how rude she'd been.

"She's got spirit, I like it," Eleazar said. His facial expression didn't match his words though. He was looking at me funny.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" My blush got deeper and I was about to hide my face in my dad's arm when he chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to make sense of it all. You have a gift. It's probably already showing even though you're still human. Am I wrong?" he asked curiously. Oh yeah, I forgot that he could sense gifts. Edward had told me a little about that but I didn't think he'd be able to tell when I was human. Eleazar took my silence as confirmation and continued. "It feels like a shield but stronger somehow. I'm at a loss on how to truly classify it."

Part of me felt a little smug that he couldn't figure me out, but most of me wanted to know exactly what was up with my brain. I was also curious if there was a way to work with the gift that didn't leave me sick afterward. I wanted to ask, but I kept quiet since I'd promised my parents that I wouldn't use it anymore. I didn't want to get excited and tempt myself. Edward let me off the hook, though.

"She can shut off her mind from me and can make it quite difficult for Jasper's gift to work on her as well. She gets pretty sick afterward, though. High fever and other flu-like symptoms. Any theories why that might be?" Edward asked him. Eleazar seemed to get lost in thought for a few minutes. Then he suggested something I thought would have given my parents an aneurysm if they had been human.

"Could you do that, now? I might be able to understand better if I see it in action."

Oh boy.

I looked to my mom and she seemed anxious but not like she'd throw a fit. Reluctantly, I turned my gaze to my dad and my mouth fell open in shock. He was smirking at me. Huh?

"Go ahead, but just this once," he said.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my daddy?" I whispered. Everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"Like I said, just this once, young lady," he winked at me.

"Oh, there he is," I said, rolling my eyes and giggling. He poked my nose and then motioned for me to do my thing. I closed my eyes and focused on bring my wall up. It felt harder than before since its been a bit since I've done this. I was sweating but I got it into place finally. I looked up at Edward and then Eleazar expectantly.

"Yeah I can't hear her thoughts anymore, never gets less annoying," Edward said. I smirked at him and wiggled my brows.

"Glad I can finally annoy _you_. Good to return the favor," I smirked. He glared at me but it just made me laugh.

"I can't sense anything from her now… that's…. that's never happened!" Eleazar exclaimed. He was more alarmed than angry. If I was being honest, this kind of freaked me out. He couldn't sense my gift anymore? "That is a mighty powerful gift you have there, child." His voice was filled with wonder and awe.

"But isn't it bad that you can't sense my gift anymore?" And why was Kate looking at me like that? She looked like she wanted to do something but I wasn't sure I was interpreting her look right. That is until Edward growled at her.

"Absolutely NOT! Are you insane?" He was really angry. She must have wanted to see if her electric gift worked on me while my wall was in place. I was curious too but I knew that we couldn't test it until I was less breakable.

"How about we wait until I'm less killable?" I suggested, hoping to lighten the mood a little. Edward looked ready to kill Kate still, though.

"Of course, I'd never hurt you, sweetie," she smiled warmly. I knew she wouldn't. She seemed like a kind and honest person. Edward finally relaxed and my dad and Eleazar got into a discussion about my gift and it's potential. I tuned it out, I didn't want to hear any of it until I was allowed to actually use it.

Edward looked at me expectantly and I returned his gaze in confusion before it dawned on me. He wanted me to let him back in my head. I let the wall crumble, not wanting to cause him anxiety. Jasper also looked relieved but didn't show it as clearly as our brother.

Irina came back into the living room and took a seat in the corner of the room. I felt a little bit bad for snapping at her but she totally deserved it. She caught me looking at her and gave me a tentative smile which I returned. I hated letting someone feel bad regardless if they deserved it. She mouthed 'sorry' at me and I nodded, letting her off the hook. Maybe she wasn't as bad as I had originally thought. This all must be a shock to them. Not everyone was bound to handle it well at first.

I made my way over and sat down next to her. I felt the need to apologize as well. I probably could have handled it better.

"I'm sorry, Irina. I shouldn't have spoken so harshly. Forgive me?" I smiled at her.

"Of course! And please forgive me as well. I shouldn't have said those horrible things. The Cullens have been nothing but kind and gracious to us and we do consider them family. We consider _you_ family. There is no excuse for my behavior and I am sorry," she said sincerely. I surprised her by hugging her. "I can see why they were drawn to you. You're a very sweet soul."

I blushed at her words causing her to smile fonder at me. "Thank you," I whispered. When I looked up, everyone was smiling and staring at us. Kill me now. I thought they'd gotten over their staring. Of course, my blush grew and I hid my face in my hands. Everyone laughed.

Looking back up, I saw my mom smiling at me proudly. She must be glad we made up. Maybe my bad feeling about this visit was off. Or maybe it had been because of the slight altercation with Irina. Somehow, I doubted that. The feeling was still there but more muted.

I was still pondering this in my head when the fever kicked in. And boy did it. I felt dizzy, cold, and hot all at once. I wanted to hide it, everyone was having a good time catching up with our cousins. It sure was annoying having a mind-reading brother in that moment.

Said brother burst out in roaring laughter at my annoyance and flashed up the stairs. When he returned he had the thermometer in his hand which alerted my dad that I wasn't feeling well.

"I'm fine," I muttered, pushing Edward's hand away from my mouth. My dad took his place and I knew better than to do the same to him. Everyone except my mom and Carmen left to give me privacy. They said something about going on a hunt I think. The thermometer beeped and my dad actually gasped. Oh no.

"You most certainly are _not_ fine. Your temp is 106.9 and if we don't get it down now you could-"

I didn't hear him finish his thought because my body got very tense and everything went black.

 _Carlisle's POV_

My unbeating heart was breaking into millions of pieces as I held my daughter on her side on the floor as the seizure wracked through her tiny body. The sickness that followed the use of her gift had never been this bad. I could see now the pattern of it getting worse. I saw it a little too late, though.

"When will it stop?" Esme moaned. Carmen was holding her in her arms near Sammi's feet. "Make it stop. Baby come back to us." My heart broke further at my wife's pleas. I should never have let her use her gift again. If you could even call it that. It seemed more like a curse.

Finally, her seizing stopped and she stilled in my arms. "Sammi, can you hear me?" I asked, holding her head in my hands. _Wake up, baby,_ I silently pleaded. But she didn't. She wouldn't wake up. Her breathing was strong as was her heart so I asked Esme to take her for a bath. "Esme, her fever needs to be under control, will you give her a bath? Carmen, do you mind helping since she's unconscious?"

"Of course," Carmen told me. Esme took Sammi in her arms and flashed upstairs. I sat back on my heels and prayed she'd be okay. I couldn't lose her and I wasn't sure 15 was old enough to change her, but I would if it came to that. I had to. She was my daughter, I would not lose her. I also don't know if I could ever forgive myself for allowing her to show Eleazar her gift.

"I am sorry, Carlisle," Eleazar called from the doorway. I turned to him and tried to give a reassuring smile. It wasn't his fault I had allowed it. It was mine.

"It's not your fault, cousin," I told him. He nodded but didn't say anything else. I could tell he was going to blame himself no matter what I told him.

Esme called down to me 10 minutes later. I flashed up to Sammi's room and sat next to her on her bed. She was still out. _Please wake up, child._ I took her hand in mine and held it, silently begging her to open her eyes.

"I don't want us to have to change her this young," Esme said. It didn't surprise me that her thoughts were along the same lines as mine. But it still broke my heart all over again to think of taking her humanity this soon. Surely we were just being overdramatic and she'd wake up any second. Right?

I took Esme's hand in my other and kissed her knuckles as Sammi opened her eyes.

"Oh sweetie, how do you feel?" Esme's hands fluttered around Sammi like she was unsure if touching her would send her into another seizure.

"Thirsty," she croaked out. Esme flashed to her bathroom and came back with a cup of water almost before Sammi could get the word out. I smiled at my beautiful wife. "What happened?" She asked after she drained the cup of water.

"Your fever got so high that you had a seizure. You were unconscious for over 20 minutes," I told her. She looked back at me with wide eyes. "I'm so sorry that I let you use your gift again. I understand if you're angry with me."

"It's not your fault, daddy. I could have refused. I broke my promise, so _I'm_ sorry." She sat up in her bed and winced. "My whole body hurts like hell, I mean heck." I laughed at her attempt to save herself from getting in trouble for cursing. Like I could scold her after what happened.

"That's to be expected. Just take it easy for a while okay?" I told her. She looked at me sadly.

"Stop blaming yourself. I can see it in your eyes that you do. Please. It is not your fault," she pleaded. I leaned in and kissed her nose.

"I'll stop blaming myself if you stop blaming _yourself,_ " I winked at her. She nodded and smiled.

"Deal," she agreed. "Mom, are you okay?" Esme was crying tears that would never fall.

"I thought we'd have to change you. You're still a baby," she whispered sadly. Sammi tensed and then grabbed her mother into a hug.

"I'm sorry I scared you. But just out of curiosity….When AM I going to be changed?" She looked up sheepishly at us.

Esme and I shared a look. Clearly, we had put our foot in our mouth on this one. When _were_ we going to? I wasn't sure. I had never done it unless it was a matter of life and death. I didn't want to let Sammi get that close, though. The thought almost killed _me._

"We haven't really talked about it yet, sweets," I told her. Her face fell and I couldn't help but wonder why. I looked at her quizzically. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm just tired of not being able to work with my gift and it making me sick and stuff. Also, it'd be nice if you guys didn't have to worry about me so much," she whispered. She looked so broken and near ready to cry.

"Parents worry about their children forever. We worry about Edward, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice still too, even though they are vampires. You becoming a vampire won't stop that," Esme told her.

"While that may be true, you'd have to worry _less,_ " she grumbled. I heaved a sigh and then lifted her into my arms.

"Young lady, stop thinking yourself a burden because we get scared when you're sick. We LOVE you. If we didn't love you we wouldn't be scared," I reprimanded her gently. She nuzzled closer to me and closed her eyes.

"Yes, daddy," she mumbled. "Where are the others? I didn't scare them away did I?"

"They went for a hunt, remember?" Esme said. Sammi looked confused but shrugged.

"What happened before is kind of jumbled in my head."

"That's normal, it's okay," I told her hugging her closer. "Don't fret over when you'll become a vampire. We want you to just worry about being a kid. You've missed out on so much already we don't want you to miss anymore, okay?"

"Whatever makes you happy, daddy," she said with a smirk. Oh, this girl. What am I going to do with her?

"How about some lunch?" Sammi tensed in my arms and turned her face away. Not this again. I thought she was getting over her aversion to eating.

"Okay, but can I nap first? I'm really tired." Hmm. I could tell she wasn't telling the entire truth and debated with myself on whether it was worth the fight. It was. She needed to fuel her body after what it just went through.

"Lunch first," I told her firmly.

"Nap first," she argued.

"Samantha," Esme warned.

"Oh fine!" she exclaimed rudely. When she climbed off the bed I smacked her bottom once.

"Watch yourself, young lady," I warned. She was caring on like I had given her an entire spanking, rubbing her bottom and doing 'the dance' as I called it. I wanted to roll my eyes but instead, I led her down to the kitchen.

She spotted Carmen and Eleazar sitting together at the breakfast bar and ran over to them.

"I'm sorry if I scared you guys." They smiled down at her and Eleazar ruffled her hair.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you couldn't have controlled that. I do agree with your parents that you shouldn't be allowed to work with it until after you're turned. I am sorry I didn't realize how serious it was beforehand," Eleazar apologized.

"I won't mess around with it again until after, scouts honor," she giggled and then hugged him tightly. I could tell they were putty in her hands. She could make anyone love her. If someday she met the Volturi, though hoped that would never happen, I'm sure they would love her as well. Our girl had a way with people's hearts.

She sat down next to Carmen and ate the sandwich Esme made for her. She scarfed it down faster than I thought possible. She was hungry. I did not like that she let herself get that hungry. I hoped she wasn't developing an eating disorder. I'd have to keep a closer eye on that.

"Do you want something more, sweets?" I asked with hope very evident in my voice. Of course, she declined.

"I'm good, thanks. I'm not tired anymore, though," she sighed.

Kate and Irina came in just then and offered to watch a movie with her so she could rest a bit but not sleep.

"Alice, Rosalie, and Tanya are out shopping," Kate said with an eye roll causing Sammi to giggle.

"Oh, that reminds me, I need a poster board for an English lit project on Monday," she said. It was Sunday! She was as much of a procrastinator as Edward, I swear.

"And when were you going to tell us this?" I asked. She shrugged sheepishly and I darted out to tickle her but let her go with the girls to watch their movie in the other room.

"I'll call Alice and ask her to get one while she's out," Esme laughed. She was enjoying my mild annoyance too much. I flashed to her side as she pulled out her cell phone and nibbled her neck.

"I love you," I told her. She looked back at me lovingly and kissed me deeper.


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone for your reviews and continued encouragement for me and this story! I hope you like this chapter and the ones to come!**

 **Chapter 23**

 _Sammi's POV_

It's been over a week since my seizure and everyone in my family is treating me like I'm made of porcelain. I understand that they are worried about me but I haven't had another so why can't they let it go? It hurts me to see them so worried. I feel like all that I do is cause my family anxiety.

Other than the little incident of my seizure, the Denali cousins' visit was amazing. After my little spat with Irina, we all got along really well. I even ventured out on a shopping trip with all the girls. My feet _still_ ache from that. No one shops quite like a Cullen woman. Eleazar and Carmen are great. They are so kind and gentle. Carmen reminds me a lot of my mom and Eleazar is kind of like my father but…more serious.

I spent almost a full day trying to convince my parents and Eleazar that it wasn't their fault I had a seizure. It was my own. I broke a promise even though my dad said it was okay. I still shouldn't have. I think eventually they believed me that it wasn't on them. They insisted it wasn't on me either but whatever. I know the truth.

Yesterday in school was _hell._ I'm pretty sure I flunked my Algebra test but I won't know for sure until Monday. Brooke has been trying to reassure me all this morning via text messaging that she thinks I did fine. She's so good at math. I envy that. I don't know why I can't seem to get it. All other subjects are super easy for me. I promised myself that if I got a bad grade on this test I'd ask my mom or dad for help. I'd rather not let them see my stupid side though.

I'm just really glad that it's Saturday. I finished all my homework last night so I don't have to worry about it at all this weekend. Alice was supposed to take me shopping with her this morning but I convinced her that my feet still hurt from last time. Or at least I think I did. She probably saw right through me. Oh well, I still didn't have to go.

Lounging on the couch watching crap T.V. is way better than shopping any day. Plus I was kind of exhausted. I tried to hide that fact. I don't need to be giving my family another reason to fret over me. I've been really tired ever since my seizure. I couldn't shake it and it wasn't helping me with my appetite. I forced food down when I could, though, to spare my dad. The poor guy, being a dad AND a doctor when your kid can't eat? Torture.

I wasn't even paying attention to what was on T.V. at this point. I was just trying to relax, hoping my body would catch up on the rest it shouldn't need.

"Sweetheart, how about some lunch?" mom asked from the doorway to the den. I tried to hide the cringe but she's a very observant mama bear. "You need to eat, I let breakfast slide but I won't let you skip lunch too," she told me firmly.

"Yes, mama" I mumbled as I got off the couch, switching off the television. My legs felt like cement. I was that exhausted. "I'm coming," I told her when she looked back at m expectantly. She noticed my slow pace and I could see the worry etched in her brow.

"What is it?"

"Dunno what you mean," I said.

"Sa-mmi," she warned. I knew I better not lie, it was more than what my backside was worth.

"I'm just really exhausted and my body feels really heavy." Boy was I glad my dad was at the hospital today. I didn't need him to go all doctor mode on me. And of course, she asked the dreaded question I hope she wouldn't ask.

"How long have you felt like this?" Swallow me up now, ground.

 _Honesty saves you trouble later,_ I thought to myself. "Since the seizure," I whispered, looking at the floor. I couldn't meet her eyes. I knew I didn't actually lie to my parents but I should have told them before now. I hope they didn't consider this a lie.

When she didn't say anything to that, I looked up to see if she was okay. I wished I hadn't. She looked livid. I wanted to run, actually. I don't think I've ever seen her give me that look before. The others? Sure. But me? Nope. She looked like one pissed off vampire. Edward had warned me about this look. Not something I wanted to see ever again.

"Mom, I just thought you know… that it'd go away and that there wasn't a need for you to worry about this as well as everything else. I was trying to protect you guys," I pleaded. Her face softened a little but not much. Crap.

"How many times do I have to tell you that we don't need protecting? We are your parents, we protect _you._ We can't do that if you're not honest with us about how you're doing. You need to start _helping_ us protect you by being honest. Do I make myself clear, Samantha Marie?" I flinched a little at that. She only used my name like that one other time and it was not something I cared to remember.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry," I cried. Tears were streaming down my face without permission. I was so _tired._

"Come on, its lunch time. You can take a nap after you eat and we can discuss this more when your father gets home," she told me.

"That doesn't sound ominous at all," I said sarcastically. She chuckled at that. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Lunch was a quiet affair. I ate my pasta and salad in silence, fretting about the "talk" I was supposed to have later with both of them. I ate it all, not wanting to push my luck with my angry mother. When I was finished, she helped me upstairs and into bed for a nap.

I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

 _Carlisle's POV_

It's been a long day at the hospital and I was glad to finally be home. Three children came in with horrible cases of the flu. One of them got so bad they coded and almost died. His tiny 7-year-old body couldn't take it and it almost gave out. He was stabilized now but I'm still not positive he'll make a full recovery.

I took a shuddering breath before opening the front door to greet my family. Alice and Rosalie were still out shopping and I heard Sammi's steady heartbeat from her bedroom. The boys were in the living room playing video games and I chuckled at their banter. They were so competitive.

I heard Esme in the kitchen, probably starting dinner for Sammi. I flashed in there and hugged her around the waist from behind.

"I've missed you, my love," I whispered in her ear. She practically purred in response when I kissed her neck.

"I've missed you too. How was your day?" There was an edge to her voice and I was instantly worried.

"What is it, love?" I asked her. She turned around in my arms and kissed me softly.

"Sammi. She's been hiding how exhausted she's been since her seizure. Today it was really bad. She could barely walk from the den to the kitchen. She's upstairs resting right now. Why can't she just be honest about how she's feeling? She always thinks she has to protect us," she groaned. This had her really distraught. When one of our kids was hurting, Esme felt it too. So did I, but she was a mama bear. You don't mess with a mama bears cubs even if you are the cub.

"Well, she grew up having to be pretty self-reliant as David's captive. I think that has a lot to do with it. Also, the way he terrorized her… it's had its effects. She's never had someone to share her wellbeing with before where it would be accepted or where she would receive help if need be. I know it's been 2 years but she was with him for 7. It'll take time," I told her.

She stared up at me with a smirk on her lips.

"What?" I asked her, amused.

"You," she grinned.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You always know just what to say. And of course, you're right. I still wish she'd let us in more but she's doing remarkably well considering everything she's been through," she told me with a kiss.

"We should go talk to her, though. I want to check her out and make sure she's okay," I said when she pulled back from our kiss. We walked up the stairs at a human pace just enjoying each other's comfort.

When we entered her room, she had a tiny frown creasing her brow but was otherwise sleeping peacefully. Sitting on her bed, I took her hand in mine and rubbed her knuckles with my thumb. She started to stir out of her slumber and opened her eyes to see us sitting there. She looked nervous and I couldn't help but chuckle. She thought she was in trouble, I didn't have to have Edward's gift to know that.

"You're not in trouble, sweets," I reassured her. She looked back at me skeptically but then relaxed.

"I didn't hide it to be bad, I just didn't feel like it was a big enough of a deal to drop on you guys," Sammi said.

"You've been through so much, sweetie that we're trying to be a little lenient with all of this but you have got to stop thinking how you feel doesn't matter to us. I know you told your mom that you just didn't want to worry us but I think it's more than that. I think you don't think it's important. Am I wrong?" I asked her, raising my eyebrow.

She looked shocked. "I've never really thought about it like that but I guess you're right. Sometimes I don't feel important enough to be worried about. It's hard with growing up being told I don't matter and then all of a sudden I do…" she trailed off and looked down at her lap. Oh, my sweet love.

"We understand that we do. We will just remind you more often how much you matter to us," Esme told her. She brushed a stray piece of hair behind Sammi's ear and kissed her nose. Sammi smiled up at both of us and nodded.

"Has the exhaustion got any better since your seizure or is it just as intense?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes and giggled at me. "What?"

"You went full doctor mode in less than 3 seconds," she giggled.

"Don't make me tickle you, young lady," I warned wiggling my eyebrows at her. She laughed more but then sighed.

"It's about the same, but today it's really bad. It's still Saturday, right? How long did I sleep?"

"It's still Saturday," I chuckled. She looked so relieved that I couldn't help but outright laugh. She blushed and yawned at the same time. How she was still so tired after sleeping most of the day was beyond me. That seizure shouldn't be still causing this level of exhaustion. "I think you just need to take extra care to rest this weekend. If it's not better by Monday, we will have to take you to the hospital. Might do some good to get a second opinion from another doctor."

"I don't want another doctor," she whimpered. She seemed genuinely frightened at the idea. I've always been able to take care of everything she needed here so her fear was new to me.

"Why not?"

"Doctors are bad. Only you," she whimpered again. Bad? Why would she think doctors are bad? And how had I not known about this before?

"I would never take you to a bad doctor. I have a friend that works with me and she's really nice. Maybe even nicer than me," I winked at her.

"No one's nicer than you, daddy." She realized what she said and then looked at Esme sheepishly. Esme just laughed and hugged her.

"It's okay, you're right, daddy's the nicest," Esme poked her nose. She looked relieved to be off the hook for that one.

We all settled into a comfortable silence after that, holding Sammi between us while she rested. I was stroking her hair when she spoke again.

"Dad, if…well if I got really sick, or this doesn't go away… well… would you change me this young?" she asked. I froze. I would. I knew I would. I couldn't imagine our lives without her. But she was quite young. She could pass for 16 at the most so that might make it difficult for her to repeat high school through to her senior year with the others. I mean, makeup and stuff would help but it still would be better to let her grow up more. For lots of reasons.

"Yes, I would. But I would rather it be when you're older. Maybe around 17 or 18 years old. It would make things easier and you have things to work through as well that will be easier to do while human. It's harder for vampires to change in any sense. You won't be able to deal with things that have affected you quite as well," I told her honestly. I shared a look with Esme. She smiled, so I knew I said the right thing.

I made a mental reminder to talk to Esme about getting our girl into therapy. Now that she was settled more fully into school, it would be a great time.

"I want to finish school with Brooke. I just wanted to be sure you wouldn't let me die," she whispered softly. I held her tight to my chest and buried my face in her hair. When I drew her back to look at me she had tears in her brown eyes.

"I would NEVER let you die. Ever. I love you. We love you. You don't need to worry your pretty little head though, you're going to be just fine," I said firmly. "Just fine." I kissed her forehead and Esme rubbed her back.

"I don't know… I feel awful. It's hard to explain," she paused and scrunched up her face before continuing. "It's like my body weighs a ton. Every step has been work today. It's more but I'm not sure how to explain," she said with a yawn.

"Her mind is fuzzy to me today. It's like I'm trying to tune into a faraway radio," Edward said from his bedroom, causing me a moment of panic.

"Sammi, you've not been using your gift right?" Esme asked her before I could.

"No! No of course not! Why do you ask that? You know I promised."

"I don't want you to panic but… your mind is fuzzy to Edward today. I had to ask, princess," I told her. She seemed offended that we asked and slightly panicked.

"Change me into one of you. Please, I don't want to deal with this anymore," she sobbed into my shirt. "Please, daddy." I looked up startled at Esme and she shared my disbelieving look.

"No, you're going to be just fine. A bit of rest and TLC and you'll be back to normal by Monday, I just know it," I reassured her. She looked panicked still but I wasn't sure what else to say. I couldn't imagine turning her into a vampire this young unless I had no choice.

"If it's not better by Monday will you?"

"You walked into that one," Esme murmured to me, too low for our daughter to hear.

"She might have a point," I said back just as softly. Then for Sammi's ears, I said, "If it gets life threatening then yes, I'll change you. Until then, I don't want you obsessing over it. Just rest and let us take care of you, okay?" She nodded but didn't look convinced that she'd be okay.

I heard Alice and Edward gasp from different places in the house and knew Alice had a vision. Esme heard it too and froze.

From her bedroom, Alice told us her vision. It looks like Samantha Marie Cullen would be becoming a vampire quite soon. To my surprise, Esme looked relieved.


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! They are the fuel I need to push out updates!**

 **Chapter 24**

 _Sammi's POV_

Fire. It licked at every part of my being and threatened to consume me where I lay. White-hot liquid fire was flowing through my veins and the screams I emitted did nothing to ease the path of bewildering pain it left.

In one edge of my mind, I knew that at the end of my burning, I'd be with my family forever. I tried to hold on to that thought, that promise. But every time I seemed to grasp it, the fire burned hotter.

It felt like the complete opposite of the freezing cold I felt upon meeting my family in the woods back in Forks, WA. I'm sure there was some poetic meaning here but I couldn't think about it. All that consumed my mind was the burning of the fire.

The screams didn't help but I couldn't stop. I knew my screaming and writhing was hurting my family wherever they were in the house but I couldn't stop. The fire wouldn't stop.

 _Carlisle's POV_

Alice had been right, of course. It's not that I doubted her vision. I knew better than that. But I _had_ hoped. I'd hoped that Sammi would have a few more years of humanity. Time to grow up and mature and heal. But she didn't have that luxury.

Last night, 3 days after Alice's vision, she had another seizure. She hadn't woken up afterward and I knew she wouldn't. This was the vision. We had to change her. Her human mind couldn't handle the strength of her gift any longer. We knew the symptoms were getting increasingly worse but we had let her use it again when our cousins visited anyways. This was our fault. If we hadn't, she would have had more time.

But now she was writhing in pain in front of my eyes as my venom coursed through her system. It's only been two hours. She had at least two more days of this and I didn't know if my heart would survive my baby's screams.

"I'm so sorry, my daughter," I whispered. I knew she couldn't hear me but I kept chanting it. Esme tried to comfort me but as soon as her comfort took hold, Sammi would scream again.

"It had to be done, Carlisle. We can't lose her. She'll be perfect," she murmured against my chest. We sat in the armchair next to Sammi's bed. I had Esme wrapped up tight in my arms as we watched over our daughter together.

She was unconscious now. She'd wake up every few minutes to gasp or to scream but then blackness took her again. I hoped that blackness was giving her some reprieve from the burning I knew she was enduring.

"Maybe we should hold her? Maybe our cold skin will help," I suggested after a particularly gruesome heart-wrenching wail. We moved onto her bed and I took her in my arms while Esme put her hands on either side of Sammi's face. It did seem to help. It was a fleeting hope but I'm glad it actually worked. I relaxed a bit and hummed to Sammi as she lay unconscious on my chest.

We stayed like that all day and night and into the second day. Every so often Sammi would whimper but either our cold skin or the silent comfort we offered her kept the screams at bay. I hoped it'd be over soon.

Jasper was nearby while the others hunted in the nearby woods. He stayed back in case she woke up. He was good with newborns. He'd never had to deal with one that was his baby sister first though. I hoped he'd be okay.

 _Sammi's POV_

My fingers and toes were now pain-free and I prayed that meant it was almost over. I couldn't take much more of this. My legs and arms followed as the fire seemed to all flow straight into my chest and surround my racing heart. It was the hottest fire still.

I couldn't even how it could have gotten worse. My chest arched off the bed as I screamed for it to stop. My heart was going to take flight right out of my chest, I was sure of it. And then with one final thump, my heart stopped and my eyes flew open.

I was blind before but was no longer. There were dust motes everywhere. The colors of my walls weren't just green but… well, I couldn't really describe it but it was so much richer than that. I could see the slight bends in the wood of the wall. I could see everything. It was amazing!

When I turned my head I saw my dad's face. It was almost as if I was seeing him for the first time. He looked so different out of my new eyes. I could see every fleck of gold in his. Every eyelash that flanked them. His hair wasn't merely blond. It was so much richer than that. I saw different shades of golden hair on his head. He was still the same dad though. He smelled different too but still the same.

"Sammi, you look absolutely stunning," came a voice from behind me. I turned and took in the site of my mother. Still the same but so very different. So much clearer. It was if there were a million shades to her chestnut hair. I couldn't describe them all. She was so beautiful. When she touched my cheek, I froze. She was…warm! Her skin no longer felt cold as ice to me. I don't know why but I didn't expect that and it startled me.

I flew off my bed before the thought even formed in my head fully and landed on the balls of my feet in the corner. I knew I shouldn't be frightened. She was my mom. But this was all so new. Everything suddenly became overwhelming.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I gasped at the sound of my voice. It was like nothing I remembered of my human voice. It was higher, more even. I liked it but, again, it was new.

Jasper flashed into my room and sent me a wave of calm and I straightened up out of my crouch and nodded gratefully at him.

"I was just startled because mom's hand wasn't cold when she touched me," I explained stupidly. I sat back down on the bed with a little too much force but luckily it didn't break.

Jasper and my parents chuckled a little and if I could blush I'm sure I would have. I had to ask the question I was dreading.

"What happened? Why'd you change me?" I asked my dad. He shared a look with my mom before giving me an answer.

"You had another seizure, love," he told me. "You wouldn't wake up, we had no choice. Remember I promised you we wouldn't let you die. Alice had a vision a few days ago that this would happen." She had a vision and they didn't tell me? What the heck! I was livid. They preach at me to tell them things but then keep things from me? IMPORTANT things, too.

My vision was tinted red and I slammed the wall in my mind in place so Jasper couldn't 'help'. It was so much easier to manipulate that wall now that I was a vampire. I had complete control over my mind. I didn't have control over my anger at the moment. Actually, I could feel that wasn't true. If I wanted to, I could shove the anger to the side but I didn't want to. My anger was justified.

Jasper flashed to my side and pinned my arms to my side before I could react. I could break his hold, they told me I'd be stronger than them for a while. But I didn't want to upset him. I wasn't angry with my brother, so I let him hold me as I glared at my dad.

"Samantha, calm down," he reprimanded. Was he serious?

"You kept this from me yet you get upset that I kept things from you? HOW is that even FAIR!?" I hissed at him. My hissing is what snapped me out of my fit of rage. I sounded like a damn cat! I let the wall crumble in my head and let Jasper's calm invade my body. I leaned back into him and sighed.

"You're right, we should have told you. You had a right to know, I'm sorry sweets," my dad told me cupping my cheek in his hand. I leaned into his touch and nodded.

"It's okay, I'm glad I'm okay now. I don't have to worry about getting sick," I admitted. "I don't have to worry about that, right?" No one was sure how my gift would affect me post-change.

"We'll have to wait and see but vampires don't get sick. So my guess is no," my mom smiled at me. I ran into her arms when Jasper let me go.

"I love you, mama," I told her softly. My new voice was still a bit startling but I didn't mind it. I heard the others enter the house from the backyard with my new super hearing. "I want to go see the others! Do you think they'll like the new me just as much?" Maybe I was too different now. I was a bit scared to look in the mirror.

"Of course we will, silly goose," Rosalie said from the doorway. "You look beautiful!" She and Alice said at the same time. I giggled a little and startled myself yet again with the sound of it. It was like bells. A thousand bells. Again, before the thought fully formed in my head, I was over standing next to Alice. There was no delay between what I wanted and when my body reacted. I'd have to work on that. I hugged Alice and Rose and then was ripped from her arms by a grinning Emmett as he gave me a bear hug.

"Welcome to the family, baby vamp," he chuckled as he squeezed tighter. It didn't hurt, and I knew, again, that I could break free if I wanted to.

"I was already a part of the family, doofus," I giggled and play punched him. But I forgot about my new strength and he winced.

"Dang, sis, careful!" he said as he rubbed his arm. I smiled sheepishly at him.

"You just got hurt by a 14-year-old girl," Edward said flatly. The whole family, minus Emmett, burst into a fit of laughter. When we managed to stop laughing, Edward hugged me and also welcomed me to the family. The vampire side, as he called it.

"You have got to take a look at yourself, Sammi," Alice told me excitedly. Instantly, I felt anxious. Would I recognize myself? What would it feel like, seeing a stranger's face staring back at me? Jasper sent me yet another wave of calm and I vaguely wondered if he'd get sick of my crazy emotions. They seemed to be flip-flopping all over the place. I hope that goes away.

"It does," Edward answered my mental thought. I stared at him with wide eyes. I hadn't felt that tickly feeling this time when he read my thoughts. "Did you feel it then?" he asked after I finished my internal panic monologue.

"No, and if I think about it, I didn't feel funny when Jasper used his gift on me either." I wanted to panic but that required hyperventilating which this new body apparently couldn't do. I didn't have long to think about this because the doorbell rang and it was _not_ a vampire on the other side. It was a human. It was Brooke.

I tensed and my throat flared to life. The fire was intense. Less intense than when I was in my own personal pyre but still it flared hot. I was…thirsty. And my best friend on the other side of the front door to our house smelled mouthwateringly good.

Out of some instinct, I didn't know was there, I slammed something in my head into place. It wasn't really my wall that blocked Edward, Jasper, and Eleazar, but it was close. I wasn't thirsty anymore. Well, I was, but the fire was gone. I knew I was in control and that I wouldn't hurt Brooke. I knew I couldn't _see_ her but I knew I wouldn't tear my way past my concerned family to drain her dry.

Jasper actually gasped and stared at me like I had 10 heads on my shoulders. Edward looked very interested in what I just did and the rest shared mixed reactions of the two.

"I can still hear your thoughts," he said with great amusement. "This is amazing. I've never seen someone…shut _off_ their thirst before," he laughed. My parents, who were crouched between me and my bedroom door, stood up and looked at me like Jasper was.

I simply shrugged at them and laughed a bit. "Someone should probably get the door," I laughed. My mom shook her head as if to clear it and flashed down the stairs.

"You need to hunt, sweets. Who do you want to go with you?" dad asked. Hmm, who indeed. Everyone had pros and cons. Emmett would make fun of me but would be fun. Alice would get mad if I got blood on my dress. Rose would be overprotective even though no animal could harm me. Edward…actually he was probably my best bet. But I wanted someone else with us.

"Edward and you, dad," I told him. "If that's okay." Mom came back upstairs just as we were about to leave and asked to join us. I agreed. I'd need both my parents for this.

We made our way into my dad's study and the three of them jumped out the window. At first, I was apprehensive but then I figured, why not, it's not like I was breakable. I'd probably end up breaking the ground. So I jumped. The ground didn't even rush up to meet me like I thought it would. It didn't feel like falling. It felt just as normal as walking. My parents and brother smirked at me from the tree line and I growled a little, making them laugh.

An idea came to me and I put my wall up so Edward couldn't see it. I looked at Edward and put on my best scared face.

"What's wrong, Sammi?" he asked me.

"Let's race!" I said, still with my scared face in place. I hoped it'd distract him to give me a head start but I was wrong. We flew into the trees, our parents following more slowly behind us. He was the fastest, but I pushed myself as fast as I could with my newborn strength and almost beat him. Almost. Ugh!

I skidded to stop and glared at him with a small pout. "Sorry, squirt. I knew you'd hate it more if I let you win, though," he ruffled my hair and shoved me a little. When I shoved him back I forgot to be careful and he went flying into a tree. The tree snapped in half and he looked at me in shock. Our parents came to a stop in front of us and looked upset.

"I'm sorry, I'm still getting used to my newborn strength," I told them. "Are you okay, Edward?" I looked him over and he seemed okay, just shocked. To my surprise, he burst into a roar of laughter.

"Maybe you can put Emmett in his place when we get back," he chuckled, nudging me.

"Edward Cullen!" mom gasped.

"Challenge accepted," I grinned at him.

"Samantha Cullen!" dad scowled.

Edward and I shared a look and then both burst out laughing. Our parents shook their heads and laughed with us, giving up the stern façade for now.

"Alright, enough goofing, you need to hunt, honey," mom told me. She was right. I had flipped whatever switch had shut off my thirst back on and my throat flared. I rubbed at it but it the flame didn't leave.

"Open your senses," my dad told me. I didn't need guidance apparently. I heard and smelt my prey. The heartbeat sounded wet and the smell of blood sent my instincts into overdrive as I raced towards the mount lion. Before I knew it, I had drained the entire thing. I was still really thirsty but it was no longer immensely painful.

"That wasn't so hard," I said smugly. Mom, dad, and Edward looked at me with a knowing look. "What?" I asked them.

"Look down at your dress," Edward said.

"OH! Alice is going to _kill_ me," I moaned. I had so much blood on me I was surprised I got any in my mouth. Some even got on my leggings. How did that even happen? To make matters worse, they were laughing. I sighed and rolled my eyes at the lot of them. "I'm still thirsty, can someone stop laughing long enough to teach me how to salvage my clothes?"

"I'm sorry, sweets. We didn't mean to laugh," dad said. "What I do is form a sort of seal without my mouth around where I'm going to puncture the animal's skin and then I bite. Softly. Try that, it'll probably make your dress fair better," he laughed again. I rolled my eyes at him and pouted. "I'm sorry, I can't help it, you're too adorable, sweetie."

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled. I opened up all my senses again and hunted down another mountain lion. I listened to my dad's advice and managed to not get any new blood on me. _Ha,_ I thought smugly, causing Edward to laugh. I finally felt full. The flare was still there but it could be easily ignored.

I watched as my mom and dad each drained two deer each. They were so graceful it made me jealous. I'd practice becoming just as graceful. As we raced back to the house, I thought of how lucky I was to finally feel firmly a part of this extraordinary family. An equal member. Not someone to be worried over constantly.

They told me vampires couldn't get sick, but I was still worried that with all the use of my gift today, I would fall ill. I could still feel that my gift did way more than I ever thought possible while still human. Stuff I couldn't even imagine touching on. I'm sure it would all surface over time. I had a lot of that now. Time.

Also, my memories of my time as a human were so muddled I couldn't make out certain things. I left those behind, however. I didn't want to remember them. I could recall my two years with the Cullens but before that…blank. All I could remember was a David. I had a bad feeling about him but I didn't let myself dwell on it. I just let it fade.

All that mattered was my future and my family. Everything else could fade to black.


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thanks again for all your support and love for this story! Sorry, it took me a bit longer to publish this chapter, I will try to stick to a better schedule with the coming chapters!**

 **Chapter 25**

 _Carlisle's POV_

We're going to have to leave our home in New Hampshire. Brooke has already come looking for Sammi to see why she hasn't been in school. Esme was able to buy us a week, saying she had the flu. The flu _was_ going around. We have yet to break the news to our daughter. I expect a fit to be thrown, with her newborn vampire temper. Might as well get this over with.

"Sammi, can you come downstairs please?" I called up to her. She was in her bedroom reading and flashed downstairs. She grinned at me and sat down in the chair across from me at the dining table. She loved her new speed and so far refused to practice the human façade we kept up. We'd give her some time before insisting on it. She hardly had any time as a human to have fun and enjoy herself so we would give her this.

"Yes, daddy?" she asked me, looking up at me. Her eyes were just starting to change ever so slightly towards our golden shade. They were still red but more of a muted red.

I looked over at Esme, who was seated to my right. She smiled encouragingly at me.

"Now that you're a vampire, we can't stay here. Brooke has already come looking for you, and more will follow. Your school will begin to wonder why you've not been in soon," I told her. She frowned and looked down at her hands, causing me to tense in anticipation for an outburst. Really though, I should have given her more credit.

"I understand. I'll miss Brooke but the secret is more important. How long do we have left here?" she wondered. I could tell she was more upset than she was letting on but she seemed in control.

"Two days," Esme said. "The house is already set. We just have to pack some important things."

"I can't say goodbye to her."

She said it as a statement, not a question. She knew that a goodbye was not going to happen. The look on her face broke my heart but I was so proud of her for being so mature about it.

"No sweetie, you can't," Esme sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I want to protect Brooke from all of this anyways. I'm just a bit sad. She was my first friend. Please don't let her think I'm dead, though. I don't want her to hurt," she whispered. "What's our 'story' for leaving?"

"I got a new job in Pittsburgh, PA," I told her. "The house is all set up and mom and I will help you keep up your studies until you can go back to school, which probably won't be during this move."

"Why not? I didn't even take a step to attack Brooke when she came here the day I woke up! I can handle school," she argued. Of all the things, I didn't think the fact that we wouldn't allow her to go to school for a bit would upset her. I've been a father to teenagers for a long time but sometimes they still manage to surprise me.

"We can't risk it, sweets," I told her. "It's too dangerous."

"You're being ridiculous," she grumbled.

"Watch your attitude or you'll get to experience your first vampire spanking. It hurts a lot worse, so don't test me," I warned her. She shrank back, folding her arms over her chest. Her pout was adorable. It was the one she used when she really wanted something. Usually, I gave in but I just couldn't this time. "That's not going to work this time, young lady."

"Can I go now?" she groaned. I chuckled but dismissed her. I think that's the first time I said no to that pout.

Turning to my wife, I saw her smiling so big it was threatening to split her face in two. "You said no to the princess pout," she laughed. I rolled my eyes at her and then flashed behind her chair and plucked her into my arms.

We both froze when we heard Sammi's window open and her drop to the ground. Was she actually trying to sneak out of a house full of fellow vampires? In any other situation, this would be hilarious, but Edward caught onto her thoughts before she put her wall up.

"She's going to Brooke's," he warned us.

I ran outside as fast as I could but with her newborn strength, she was faster than me. But she was not faster than Edward. He caught her just before she broke the trees to the road that led to the highway.

"What do you think you're doing, Samantha Marie Cullen?" I roared at her when I caught up with them. She was struggling in Edward's grasp but froze at the use of her full name. Her eyes went wide. Edward took advantage of her distraction to drag her farther back into the trees, away from the road.

"I just thought if you could see how well I did with Brooke you and mama would let me go to school when we move," she whimpered at my glare.

I grabbed hold of her arm and turned her to the side. Before she knew what was happening, I landed one vampire strength smack to each side of her backside.

WHAM! WHAM!

"OWWWWWWWW Daaddeeeee," she wailed. She was hopping in my place and rubbing her burning backside. If she thought _that_ hurt she'd better not test me further. She hasn't had a full vampire spanking yet and I'm sure she wouldn't want to experience that anytime soon. "I'm sorry, it was a bad idea."

"You think so? Did you come to that conclusion before or after you tried to sneak out of a house full of vampires?" I demanded. She looked down and bit her lip.

"I knew it wasn't the best, but I really want to be allowed to go to school."

I growled at her, causing her to jump. "Your mother and I know what's best. We've dealt with 3 different newborn vampires and each one needed at least 3 years before they could attend school. You're no different."

"I am! I didn't even try to attack Brooke when she came over to see if I was okay!" she protested. She was getting very worked up and I needed to defuse her anger before she got out of control.

"You're right, you did very well with that. But you're still a newborn. We can't just play guinea pig with humans and their lives, sweetheart. Please understand that," I pleaded with her. She looked to be mulling it over, at least.

"So you're going to keep me prisoner in the new house for 3 years? I can't do that…just the thought makes me panicky. I need to be able to go out."

I looked at Edward for advice. _What do you think, son? She did really well but…_ I asked him mentally. He shrugged from behind her. _I don't know how much she remembers from her human years and her time with David. I don't want to trigger her by keeping her inside if she really can control herself._

"Sammi, can I trust you to go straight back home? I need to talk to your brother for a moment."

She looked between the two of us so fast that it was _almost_ comical. Then she nodded and flashed off in the direction of home. When we were sure she was out of range, Edward turned to me.

"I know you said you don't want to use humans as lab rats but there's really no other way to see if she can control herself enough to go to school," he told me honestly. I heaved a sigh and ran a hand through my hair. "It's kind of funny that she _wants_ to go to school. What kid wants that?" he laughed. I couldn't help but chuckle too.

"Well she's missed out on almost everything in her human life and I think that's going to carry over in some ways. Like school. I'm sure the novelty will wear off after the fourth or fifth time," I chuckled. "I want to talk it over with the whole family as it concerns all of us."

Edward nodded and we ran back to the house. Everyone should be home, so now was the perfect time for a family discussion. I wanted to be able to allow her to have things she missed out on growing up, but I wouldn't allow it at the risk of our family or human lives. I also couldn't imagine the pain she would be in if she attacked a human.

When we arrived back at the house, Esme was giving Sammi the 'mom glare' as the kids called it. Sammi was seated in an armchair and looked completely oblivious to the daggers being shot at her from her mother's eyes. She was looked lost in thought.

"Sammi, look at me," I commanded. She didn't seem to hear me. "Samantha." Her head snapped up and her gaze focused on me. "Where'd you go?" I asked her more gently.

"I…discovered something else I could do with my gift." She said this with a hint of guilt in her voice. Edward tensed next to me and the others joined us from various places in the house at the mention of her gift. It's been mystifying us all.

"And what's that?" Esme asked her. She looked curious, rather than angry now.

"Well, uh. I think I can reflect other vampire gifts. Jasper?" she asked. "Can you try to make me feel angry?" When he nodded, she closed her eyes and looked to be in deep concentration. Nothing seemed to be happening. That is until Jasper growled. His eyes were completely black, no gold left in sight. "Now calm?" We all watched as Jasper calmed down, the yellow returning and then he shot us all a look of confusion.

"Wow," he said to Sammi. "How'd you know you could do that?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure, I just…felt it. Not a great explanation I know," she said ruefully. We all looked at her in wonder. Eleazar had been right. It was so much more than he imagined. "I wonder how it would work with Edward and Alice, though."

"I'll try reading your thoughts and do what you did with Jasper," he offered. She nodded and closed her eyes. We all were so tense you didn't have to have Jasper's gift to feel it in the air.

"It is too, working," she said to Edward. He jumped up and ran a hand through his hair looking very uncomfortable.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She read my thoughts. I thought about how it wasn't working," he said through clenched teeth.

"Are you mad?" she asked worriedly.

"No, just… caught off guard. I don't know what I expected but it wasn't that," he admitted. "Try with Alice."

We all looked to Alice with confusion. How would this one work? She closed her eyes as Alice settled on the couch and got that far away look that meant she was having a vision. I kept looking between my two daughters waiting for something to happen. Finally, Sammi opened her eyes.

"What were you having a vision of?" she asked Alice. "I couldn't do anything." She seemed frustrated that she couldn't seem to replicate it with Alice. "Wait, you're about to have-" she was cut off by her sister's gasp. We all looked to Alice as she again had the faraway look.

"Fredrick will write you a letter. It'll arrive in three days," Alice chirped.

"I can sense when you'll have a vision but not its contents." She sounded upset at this but I was in awe.

"Incredible," I whispered. Realizing I said that out loud I grinned sheepishly at my family. "Can you reflect Jasper's emotions when he's sending them to someone else?"

"I can try," she shrugged.

Jasper sent me wave after wave of calm as we waited for anything to happen. If I had been human, I would have been asleep. Finally, Sammi groaned in frustration.

"Nope, and I bet I can't read Edward's mind unless he's trying to read mine. Also, Alice's vision concerned me a bit so I'm sure if she has a vision without me in it I won't know she's having it or will have it," Sammi sighed.

With more experimentation, we found her assumptions to be correct. She could only reflect gifts that were directed at her. Still incredible. So very incredible.

"Your gift is incredible. I'd like to get Eleazar's opinion again, now that you're a vampire," I mused. "We can visit them before we head to the new house in Pennsylvania. Right now, though, we need to discuss something else. School, and how to test your control without anyone getting hurt or us revealing the secret."

"I know that I can do it, daddy. Please trust me," she pleaded.

"Trust isn't the issue, princess. As a newborn, you're controlled by your senses. One slip of control and you could kill someone, and I know you don't want that," Esme told her gently.

"I wouldn't ever do that. I couldn't! The thought makes me sick," she told her. "Can't Alice just take me to the mall? That way I can prove to you all that I'm in control? I can do this. Really. We call all go, that way there's no way I could hurt someone. It's not like I can get past _all_ of you. We could wait till Alaska. The Denali's could come with us. More protection!" She was getting excited at this idea but I wanted everyone's opinion.

"What do you all think? While I'm opposed to risking people's lives, I'm impressed that she didn't even flinch when she smelt Brooke," I admitted.

"She'll be fine, I have faith in our shorty," Emmett laughed. Everyone else shrugged in acceptance to try except Edward.

"I don't know. It's not that I don't believe she could do it but…I just don't know. I'll leave it up to all of you. I'm okay with whatever you decide," he told me and Esme.

I looked at my wife for her opinion and she nodded. "We could try it. She's right, she couldn't get past all of us."

"Alright, we will try this when we get to Denali. And depending on the outcome, you may be able to attend school next semester," I told Sammi. She squealed and jumped out of her chair to hug us.

"Thank you! I won't let you down. I won't let any of you down," she beamed. Alice and Rose joined in her excitement over a mall trip and I wanted to roll my eyes. _My girls_ , I thought with pride.

I just hoped we weren't making a huge mistake.


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! I'm sorry that this chapter took a bit longer than my others. Life got in the way! Hope you all enjoy this one.**

 **Chapter 26**

 _Sammi's POV_

Our cousins' home in Denali, Alaska was absolutely stunning. As we pulled up outside, my mind was nearly overwhelmed with the cascading mountains that surrounded the cabin-like mansion. The snow-capped peaks breaking through the clouds was breathtaking. I didn't even _want_ to go inside. I could stare at this panorama for the rest of eternity.

Unfortunately, coming to someone's house and not going inside was rude, so my parents reminded me as I kept staring even as the rest of my family were heading inside. Rolling my eyes, I followed my dad inside.

If I were being honest, I was rather nervous to see the Denali's again. Eleazar would be able to sense my gift more clearly and something about being analyzed made me uncomfortable. I'd probably protest if it was anyone else besides kind and gentle Eleazar.

Carmen greeted me with a kiss to each cheek. I would have blushed if I was still able. "You look stunning, sweetie," she told me, holding me at arm's length.

"Thank you, Carmen," I whispered. I was feeling shy for some reason. I hadn't been when they visited before. At least not that I can remember from my cloudy human memories. Maybe it was because I felt more comfortable in our home in Forks than in theirs. At any rate, I tried to brush off the feeling.

"Please, let us show you the room you can use while you stay here," Tanya told me. I followed her upstairs and couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the house itself. Everywhere I looked I was met by another stunning view of the mountains behind the home.

When we got to the top of the stairs I actually gasped. The whole back wall was glass and you could see…well, _everything._ It was a stunning view of the Alaskan wilderness. The trees were beginning to change colors as autumn approached. They wound around an incredible river that seemed to go on forever. I could stand her forever just staring. I sure loved my new eyes at this moment.

Tanya laughed from behind me. "I know, it's really hard not to get lost in the view from this floor," she admitted. I laughed too and followed her to the room that I'd be using. It was at the end of the hall between Eleazar's study and his and Carmen's room.

The room itself felt like a cabin-type hotel. It had a king sized bed that I wouldn't need but looked very comfortable. The walls were wooden and the ceiling had high arches with accented beams. I got my own personal panoramic view from the back wall that was, of course, glass. I could get used to this!

"This is lovely, thank you. You have such a lovely home," I told Tanya.

"Thank you, sweetie," she beamed. "I'll leave you to get settled in and then if you want we can go hunt with the others." I nodded my thanks and set my suitcase on the bed. My settling in was going to consist of looking out at the magnificent mountains.

Sitting here, I finally had some time to think. It was my first chance to be alone since my change. My parents were so protective of me that they didn't want to leave me alone too much. I think now that we were away from Forks and humans we knew, they felt more relaxed. I didn't get what all the fuss was about. I know I'd never hurt a human. I just couldn't. My switch for my thirst was really strong. So strong that I didn't even want to attack Brooke that day. I knew they were just being cautious but I wish they'd trust me.

And then there was Brooke herself. I missed her like crazy and I can't believe I wanted to _test_ my switch on her no matter how confident I was in my ability to not kill her. What kind of friend does something like that? Maybe she was better off without me. I had a lot to learn about being a good friend, I guess. I wonder if she misses me…

"She does," Edward said from the doorway. "I'm sure she does. And while that wasn't the best decision, you're still a good friend to her so stop beating yourself up so much. Sometimes logic doesn't come so easy to newborns until after the fact. Once a thought is in your head it's hard to divert it."

"You're such a snoop," I stuck my tongue out at him and giggled. He chuckled, flashed over to me and flung me over his shoulder. "Thanks, my feet hurt anyways," I said sarcastically as he walked at a human pace downstairs. Everyone was in the large living area when we entered and they all laughed as he set me on my feet.

"It's what I do," he bowed mockingly. I rolled my eyes and nudged him with my shoulder. Softer than I did the first time so as to not damage the house. "What you don't care about damaging _me?_ " I just shrugged. When he narrowed his eyes I focused on his thoughts just as he was about to grab me again. I ran behind my dad for cover and laughed when Edward gasped in shock.

"Sucker," I muttered. There was a pause but then everyone roared with laughter at our antics.

"Speaking of 'suck', this vampire needs to suck some blood," Alice chirped. What a horrible joke! Edward laughed at that thought and nodded his agreement.

"I could hunt as well," I admitted. I was quite thirsty. Alice, Tanya, Eleazar, Carmen and my parents, and I, were all going to hunt in the mountains. I couldn't wait to see it all up close and also quench the burn in my throat.

The forest that surrounded the Denali's home and the mountains were full of grizzly bears, Emmett's favorite. I wanted to get the biggest one so I could brag about it when I got back. I ended up getting a bit of blood on my shirt again, which they all thought was funny and endearing. I still haven't quite mastered the gracefulness that my family exhibits while hunting.

After we had all fed, we raced back to the cabin. I won with my newborn strength and because Edward wasn't there. I was still salty about that. Older brothers could be quite annoying.

"So can little sisters," Edward winked at me. I climbed onto the porch railing and sat down, rolling my eyes are him. "Your eyes are going to get stuck like that, brat."

"Bite me! And no that wasn't a bad vampire joke," I laughed.

"That's enough you two," Mama warned.

"Yes ma'am," we both muttered. When she wasn't looking, I stuck my tongue out at him. Unlucky for me, Eleazar saw. I pleaded with my puppy dog eyes not to rat me out. He didn't say anything and I ran up to him without thinking and hugged him in thanks. He seemed caught off guard at first but returned my hug. I smiled a big Cheshire cat grin at him and skipped off into the house.

I liked Eleazar, he was almost like another dad to me. That was probably because his personality was so much like my father's.

We all gathered in the living area again. My parents and Eleazar wanted to talk about what he thought of my gift post-change. I wasn't entirely sure _I_ wanted to be here for it. Sure I was curious but what if he sensed something else that I could do? What if it wasn't a good power or ability? I guess I was just being insecure but I couldn't really help it.

"Not much has changed in the way that I can sense your gift now that you are a vampire," Eleazar explained. "It seems stronger, of course, but it's almost as if something is blocking me from seeing more." They looked at me. I wanted to shrink in my chair at the attention but I sat up straighter instead.

"I'm not doing anything to block you, I promise. Also, I can do a few new things with it but I'm not sure how to explain them properly." I paused and thought about how to explain the switch. "I can sort of shut off my thirst. When my friend Brooke came to check up on me, the thirst nearly overpowered me. I had just woken up not 10 minutes before but I knew that I just couldn't…I couldn't _hurt_ her. Not only because she's my friend but because she's human. The thought of hurting a human makes me very upset." I took a deep, unneeded breath and continued. "I can also reflect other gifts. Like if Edward is reading my mind and I concentrate hard, I can read his in return. If Jasper is sending me an emotion I can send it back at him. And if Alice is about to have a vision that involves me somehow, I can see that she's about to have it but not its contents."

After my little rambling speech, I looked up at Eleazar sheepishly. His mouth was all but hanging open which I found hilarious but controlled my laughter. I didn't want to offend him.

"That's," he started and then stopped, scratching his head.

"Incredible," my dad finished for him. They both laughed and then launched into a debate about the possibilities and how 'incredible' it really was. I tuned it out though. When those two got talking it was best to just step aside.

"Hey, Kate. You said you wanted to see if I could block your shock. I'm less breakable now," I winked at her. Everyone froze for a minute and I worried I said the wrong thing but finally, she shrugged.

"Sure, put your wall up," she said, coming over to where I sat. I did as she asked and then she shocked me. Or, I think she did. I didn't feel anything.

"I wonder if I can reflect it back to you," I said. She looked skeptical. Whether that was because she didn't think I could or she didn't want to feel the effects of her shocks, I wasn't sure.

"Err, okay," she said nervously. I closed my eyes and concentrated after I took my wall down in my head. I focused my mind on sending the electricity back into the conduit. I knew it worked when she shrieked and crumbled to the floor. "It works," she croaked. Helping her up, I grinned at her. She smirked back and shook her head in wonder.

"That's amazing," Carmen commented. "I wonder if it would work with Eleazar's gift." I wondered the same thing. I also wondered _how_ it could work with his.

"I could try, but I don't see how it would work with his. It's so different than others," I said. I closed my eyes again and cleared my head. I focused on Eleazar but it felt like hitting a wall. I couldn't get it to work. "Are you trying to get a read on my gift?" I asked him.

"Yes. Do you sense anything?" he asked. I shook my head in frustration. I had a feeling it wouldn't have worked but it was still annoying.

"I guess I met my match" I grumbled. They all chuckled.

"That's interesting," mom said.

"Yeah…interesting," I pouted. She chuckled again and then flashed over to me to ruffle my hair.

"Don't worry, sweetie. You're still incredible," she winked. A few of them muttered their agreement and I wanted the chair to swallow me up. I didn't like compliments. That hadn't changed when I had become a vampire. I thought the best thing was to change the subject.

"So about the mall experiment…" I said sheepishly. My parents tensed while my siblings smirked.

"Mall experiment?" Tanya asked. My father explained what I had suggested. He asked their opinions on the matter. To my surprise, they were all for it. The only one that was unsure was Carmen.

"It's not that I don't think you can control yourself, I just worry that it'll overwhelm you, sweetie," she said gently.

"I'll be okay, I'll keep my wall down so Jasper can send me calm emotions. The switch for my thirst and the wall to keep vampire's gifts out are different."

"If everyone else is really sure, then I don't see why we can't do it tomorrow," she smiled.

I was nearly bouncing with excitement when it was all settled for tomorrow morning. I knew I could do this. I also knew that my parents were worried but they shouldn't be. I'd never been as confident as I was about this. I could do this and I could attend school with my siblings when we settled in Pennsylvania. I just needed the chance to prove myself, and it was finally here.


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: So sorry that this chapter took so long. I've been lacking a bit of inspiration with this story lately but your reviews have gotten me into gear a bit so here is chapter 27! I hope you enjoy and please keep reviewing!**

 **Chapter 27**

 _Sammi's POV_

It amazes me how quickly I forget how humans behave. Of course, I should have known we'd have to wait for the human world to wake up before we could head out to the mall for my little experiment. I wanted to go now but my parents reminded me that it wouldn't even be open at 4 a.m. My brothers thought it was hilarious whereas my sisters groaned that they wished it _was_ open now. Especially Alice.

So I was stuck sitting here in the Denali's living room tapping my fingers impatiently while my dad and Eleazar played chess and everyone else was… well, I wasn't entirely sure what they were doing.

"The time is not going to move any faster the more you fidget, darlin'" Jasper drawled from behind me. "Would you like me to teach you how to play chess?" I looked up at him with uncertainty. I knew he was the more patient of my brothers but I also knew how mischievous he could be. I figured it couldn't hurt. Hopefully.

"Sure, but go easy on me big brother," I muttered.

He laughed at my reluctance as he set up another chess set. He was actually a great teacher and I felt slightly bad for doubting him at all. Of course, I lost the first 3 games with little grace, much to his amusement. I wasn't very good at planning ahead with my moves. I was determined to beat him, though. I'd practice and research like crazy, but one day I _would_ beat Jasper at chess.

"How about one more game?" I suggested eagerly. He laughed but shook his head.

"I thought you wanted to go to the mall?" He winked. Oh! I had completely pushed that out of my head as I focused on our chess matches. I shot up out of my chair with so much force I actually flew into the air. Everyone roared with laughter including myself. It was pretty funny.

"We'll have to work a little on you acting more human before we go," Alice muttered skeptically. "And of course you'll have to wear contacts as your eyes are still red. Don't want to give the humans a heart attack."

Alice and I retreated up to her and Jasper's bathroom so she could put the contacts in for me. She put another pair in her purse as well for when these dissolved from the venom in my eyes. When we returned to the ground floor my dad was looking at me with a weird smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked him a bit warily.

"That color doesn't do your human eye color justice, is all," he chuckled. Again, I felt the need to blush but I couldn't. I hoped I'd get used to not being able to do simple human things. It was quite annoying. At any rate, I tucked my head down in embarrassment. Taking compliments hadn't come any easier with my change. Figures.

Lifting my face back up awkwardly, I asked, "So how exactly do I go about acting human enough for this mall visit?" He sighed a bit at my obvious change in subject but began nonetheless.

"You probably won't be sitting much at all so we don't have to work on that right now but try moving your shoulders slightly to make it look like you're breathing. And fidget a bit. Maybe with your hands." He demonstrated everything for me and I practiced a bit. It was odd, to try to be something I wasn't but I understood the need. We couldn't draw any more attention to ourselves than our looks would already acquire.

"It feels weird but I think I got it," I told him, smiling sheepishly. "Can we go now?"

He chuckled a bit at my excitement and ruffled my hair. "Yes, we can go now." Alice nearly squealed as loud as I did. She sure loved her shopping no matter the circumstances. As we piled into 3 of the cars, I couldn't help but think about Brooke. She loved the mall almost as much as Alice. I missed my first true friend outside my family. Fervently I wished I could see her again. I knew, of course, that it was impossible and that just left me feeling melancholy. Jasper insisted on riding with me and our parents to keep a close eye on my emotions so he sent me a wave of peace within the car because of my sudden sadness.

"Do you want to talk about it, darlin'"? He asked. Did I? I wasn't sure. It seemed a bit useless to talk about something that could never be. My hopes to see Brooke again would never come to fruition.

"Not really. At least not right now. Thanks, Jasper." I sunk back into my seat as we drove through the backroads of Alaska towards the mall. It was a long drive to the mall up in Anchorage but the way that my family drove, we made it in half the time. 20 minutes into the drive, I became nervous that I'd end up exposing my family's secret. To take my mind off of the impending pressure, I practiced my fidgeting with Jasper's help. As we pulled into the parking garage bellow Anchorage 5th Avenue Mall, he seemed pleased so I figured I had improved.

Before we even left the car, I could smell the many humans milling around the shopping center sending my throat flaring to life. Swallowing, I gripped the seat with as much strength as I dared without damaging them and flicked my 'thirst' switch in my mind. The many human bodies all around us still smelled mouth-wateringly delicious, but it was no longer all-consuming. Jasper took my small hand in his and sent me all the calm and determination he could muster up.

"Thank you, Jasper," I sighed.

"You're sure about this?" mom asked. I simply nodded and climbed out of the backseat slowly, remembering my quick lesson from early. Everyone was waiting for us in front of my dad's black Mercedes.

"We'll need to split into smaller groups to not draw further suspicion," dad said. He sure thought of everything. It didn't even occur to me the fear we would all surely strike in those around us if we all went walking around together. "Esme and Edward will stick close with Sammi and I. Jasper and Alice please stay close enough that Jasper can get a read on Sammi's emotions but don't make it look like you're necessarily _with_ us," he explained further. "Everyone else can go about as they will."

Nods of agreement went throughout our group as we set off for the mall. Rosalie and Emmett went in first followed a minute by Eleazar and Carmen. Carmen gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze in encouragement before allowing Eleazar to lead her into the shopping center. The three sisters followed soon after.

My parents turned to me with a look of worry. "I'll be okay, surely you can see that. How many have passed us to the doors without me even glancing their way?" I tried not to roll my eyes at them. I knew they were just worried about me. I would feel incurable guilt if I hurt someone and they didn't want their daughter to have an innocent's blood on her hands.

"Alright, let's go," Dad said, holding up his hands in defeat. As we made our way to the door of one of the shops that lead into the mall itself, Jasper sent me one last wave of calm before he and Alice slipped away a bit.

I hooked my arm with my mom's as we browsed the first store. I tried to the pay the other shoppers no mind as I looked through racks of casual dresses. Everything was too…loud for my taste. Surely, these were more Alice's style. Edward covered his humor over my thoughts with a cough. I smirked a little but otherwise paid him no mind.

I found a light teal one I really liked. The waist had a slight pinch to it and the design on the skirt was just subdued enough for my taste. I picked up my size to try on and turned to find a dressing room when I caught a whiff of the most heavenly scent I had ever smelled.

My eyes narrowed in on its source. A boy, no older than 18, stood in the men's section looking at a pair of black slacks. I clamped a hand over my mouth and nose just as Edward caught on to my thoughts of need. I needed this boy's blood. He smelled so sweet…so delicious I didn't think I was going to be able to help myself.

"Sammi, look at me," Edward commanded. I couldn't tear my eyes from this boy, though. "Samantha!" Reluctantly I looked up at Edward who was standing in front of me like a wall between me and the divine scent not 20 yards away. All I had to do was shove Edward and make a run for him. I knew I could make it before him or my parents caught me, what with my newborn strength. Also, the fact this human boy got through the switch in my mind made me incredibly angry. Who was he? Why did he matter so much more than any of the other countless human beings around us?

Just as I was considering this, my father joined Edward in the efforts to get my full attention away from this random human.

"Sweetie, focus on me." I looked up to him, startled by his gentleness. I thought for sure he would be angry with me. What I saw on his face startled me more. He looked _sad._ Looking up at him confusedly, I wanted to know why he wasn't angry.

"She's wondering why you're not angry," Edward huffed. Edwards's reaction made sense to me. He was upset. "I'm not upset with you. Reading your intense thirst in your head is just…painful. It makes me want him too," he admitted with a bit of shame in his voice.

"It is alright, son," dad told him. "I am so proud of you right now, Sammi." Wanting to blush for the umpteenth time I smiled up at him instead.

Something odd occurred to me just then, thinking of how I was affecting Edward. Jasper was nowhere in sight. Surely, he would have sensed my thirst and sent me some type of emotion to help.

Reading my thoughts, Edward said, "Alice saw that you wouldn't hurt him so she and Jasper are shopping in the store next door." I guess I had been too distracted to sense Alice having a vision about me. "It's why we haven't dragged you out," he chuckled. Rolling my eyes at him, I turned away from him and my dad and walked out into the main section of the mall. I needed to be away from that boy's pulsing blood before I really couldn't help myself.

We entered the bookstore next to us where Jasper and Alice were. That boy's sweet scent became fainter and fainter until I could no longer smell him at all. He must have left altogether. Edward nodded my way, confirming as much. I guess he couldn't hear his mind anymore either.

After that one incident, the day went on uneventfully. I purchased some clothes and books but not much else. Alice, on the other hand, …well she was Alice. She had to pack all three of the trunks full of the things she bought by the end of the day. Everyone just shook their heads at her in amusement.

When I finally climbed back into the Mercedes at the end of our shopping endeavors, I took an unneeded deep breath and smiled with all my might. Had I been human, I'm sure my face would have split with the force.

"We are so proud of you, sweetheart," mom told me from the front seat, turning so she could grasp my knee warmly. I squeezed her hand gently and smiled again.

"Does this mean I can go to school when we move?" I asked her mischievously. Her rich, golden laugh filled the car as we drove off, back towards our cousin's home.

"What teenager _wants_ to go to school so badly?" my father chuckled.

"Uh, this one?" I said with sarcasm. They both burst into laughter and shook their heads.

"Well, I don't see why not but we will have to talk about it more and you will need to practice the human charade a lot more," he said.

Squealing with excitement, I leaned forward and kissed my dad's cheek and then mom's. "Thank you thank you thank you!" I could hardly wait.

As I settled back into my seat for the rest of the ride back, however, a few thoughts of worry plagued me. Who _was_ that boy in the store? Obviously, he was my singer. I could see that clearly enough now that I wasn't be smothered by his sweet scent. Would I encounter a _stronger_ scent in my new school? Would I be able to control myself? I let those questions go, for now, knowing that I would just have to try my best. I'd have all my siblings there to help me if need be. What could I possibly fear with all of that support? Hopefully nothing.


	29. Author's Note

A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus! I've been on vacation and had a lot going on. I just haven't had the energy to really sit down and write. I'm currently working on Chapter 28, though, and should have it for you within the next couple of days. xo


	30. Chapter 28

_Sammi's POV_

The new house on the outskirts of Pittsburg, PA was larger than the one in New Hampshire but still smaller than the one in Forks. My parents bought me another trampoline for this house. My love for those hadn't faded with my change. Alice and I would still jump for hours together on it.

My memories of my time in Forks, WA were pretty hazy now that I was a vampire. Everything before my change felt like a thick cloud when I tried to think about it, which wasn't very often. I didn't want to dwell on a past I knew was painful. Sometimes, though, it was impossible. I couldn't seem to keep my mind from going back to a few memories of my time before the Cullens adopted me. I didn't think it was possible for vampires to have flashbacks but that's what these intrusive memories felt like. It was like I was back there, in the cabin. Maybe there was a part of me that wasn't entirely ready to let it all go.

I knew if I dwelt on it, those memories would be with me forever as it's impossible to forget anything as a vampire. My dad had said it was really difficult to change in any sort of way once turned. So I feared that digging through the past would be more difficult to deal with now. And yet I couldn't help myself. Why was it that people seemed to like to dwell on the unpleasant?

"How long have you been keeping this from us?" Edward asked me exasperatedly. I didn't even hear him approach me where I sat at the computer scrolling through a fashion website, that's how distracted I was. Sometimes I think I fail completely at being a vampire.

"Dunno what you mean," I muttered, focusing my attention back on the website.

"Sammi."

Sighing I turned to face him. I was prepared to give him a smart remark to make him leave me be but when I saw his face the remark faded along with my annoyance. He looked so worried I didn't have the heart to be flippant.

"Since the Denali visit," I admitted sadly. I thought back to how it all started for him, not really wanting the others to know just yet. When I was finished, I tuned into his thoughts with my new reflection gift. He was really angry.

 _"You are NOTHING like him,"_ he growled in his head. " _Every vampire has struggled with their thirst. That doesn't make them a monster. I never ever want to hear you comparing yourself to that vile man again. Besides, you didn't even attack that boy in the mall. That's incredible, not monstrous!"_

I stared up at him for a long moment. "You're right," I murmured softly. "I don't want to focus on it at all but I can't seem to help myself. It feels…unfinished," I frowned. And it did. It was like I couldn't really put my time as David's captive to rest until I vented it somehow. I would tell my parents some things but I never really spoke of everything that took place; everything that he'd done to me. I wasn't onboard with the idea of putting those images in my parents head, though. I wonder if vampires went to therapy.

I was broken from my thoughts by Edwards roaring laughter at the therapy thought. I couldn't help but join in on his humor. Laughter was really cathartic after so much heaviness.

"What's all the laughter about?" mom asked from the doorway to the den. I froze and looked at Edward for help.

 _"Just talk to her,"_ he thought to me before leaving the room.

Sighing, I turned to look at my mom. When she saw the apprehension on my face, her smile melted into a frown.

"What's going on, sweetie?" she asked as she knelt in front of where I sat at the computer. I knew I could talk to her. She was the woman that found me in the woods years back. The same warm and beautiful woman that saved me. I knew she'd help me save myself now; I knew she'd help me heal.

"I still feel haunted about…David," I whispered, wringing my hands. I'd definitely gotten the nervous human habits down. "I think I need to talk about it. About what I remember, anyway. But I'm nervous."

"Nervous about what, sweetie?" she asked me. What indeed. That was really hard to put into words.

"I guess that you and daddy won't love me as much or something," I murmured. As soon as I said it I felt stupid. I knew they'd love me no matter what but I somehow couldn't control that fearful thought.

Gasping, my mother took me into what would have been a bone-crushing hug if I were still human.

"Impossible," she half growled. She pulled back and took my face in her hands, making me look into her eyes. "Nothing could _ever_ make any member of this family love you less. What happened wasn't your fault."

"It was, though," I frowned. "I knew not to talk to strangers but I did. If I hadn't-" She cut me off with a hand over my mouth.

"You were a _child!_ Children are not to blame for the actions of adults. EVER! It. Was. Not. Your. Fault," she growled. I could see her point but some stubborn part of me wanted to block it from my heart taking hold of the truth. "I can see you don't believe me, but you will. I'll keep telling you. So will your father. We should have told you more all this time, I'm sorry, sweetie."

"I don't think I was ready to hear it before. I'm not sure I am now, either." I loosened her hold on me gently and stood up. "I'm going for a run if that's alright." I needed to clear my head.

"Sure, but not too far and take your cell phone." I nodded and leaped from the window in the den to the ground. I needed to think and I didn't want to make Edward anxious with my wall up.

 _Esme's POV_

My poor baby. I had hoped that everything with that vile man would have faded when Sammi was turned. I should have known better, though. It wasn't even that long ago that she escaped his grasp.

She did not have time to process it all when she was still human. We were so focused on trying to give her time to be a child. Carlisle and I thought she would have plenty of time to deal with later. But that blasted "gift" robbed her of that time.

We'd need to help her now. But how? It's so much harder for vampires to change in any real way. Maybe she didn't need to _change_ per say, but rather come to terms with it all. I wasn't sure how much she even remembered but I think it was time to insist she talk about it. To let it all out. I had a great idea of how to make that more comfortable for her. I'd talk to Carlisle when he returned from the hospital in a half hour. Right now, I'd let Sammi run. It seemed to be cathartic to her on a level similar to Edward.

 _Carlisle's POV_

It's been a rather tiring day at the hospital. Being new to the staff means I get stuck with the all of the grunt work so to speak. It's not like I can't handle it, what with my unending supply of stamina, but it took time away that I could be spending with my family. It was the same every time I started at a new hospital. They usually warmed up after a few months, but it never ceased to make me warry.

The moment I stepped through the door to our home I could tell something was up. The atmosphere felt tense, you didn't need Jasper's gift to feel it. Edward especially seemed to be quite stressed. He was sitting at his piano staring with frustration at the keys.

Esme appeared at my side and drew me in for a loving embrace before I had the chance to ask what was up. "Come for a hunt with me," she pleaded. I could tell she wanted to speak to me alone about something so I smiled, nodded, and went to change into less formal clothing so I could join her.

Once we were far enough from the house she came to a stop and led us to a large boulder that overlooked a small lake. I could sense that whatever it was she wanted to talk about was serious and I was instantly on edge. The only one I hadn't sensed being home was Sammi, so I had a hunch it had to do with her. Sure enough, I was correct.

"Sammi's been having issues with some memories from her time as a human. More specifically with her time with that disgusting man," she started. She hated even saying his name whether our daughter was around or not. "We'd hoped that those memories would fade with her transformation but she's a lot like Rosalie. It doesn't feel finished to her so she can't let them go."

When she'd finished speaking I drew her in for a tight embrace. I knew that if it were possible my dear wife would be crying. She hated to think about what some of our children suffered through as humans and even more that it was still bothering them even as vampires. I did as well, but it hit my dear Esme especially hard.

"I feared this might happen. You're right, she is a lot like Rosalie. They are both very headstrong," I chuckled. She reluctantly chuckled along with me. "Where is she now?"

"I let her go for a run, it really helps her," she told me. I nodded and kissed her forehead as I thought about what we could do to help our baby girl. Of course, Esme already had an idea. "I want to take her on an extended hunt/trip to Canada for a week or so. Just her and I. I think the time away would do her some good and might get her to open up about the stuff that's still haunting her. She can't move past it if she doesn't talk about it. And I mean _really_ talk about it."

"I think that's a wonderful idea, though we'll miss you both dearly," I admitted. I hated being away from my mate for any period of time but this was about Sammi. I couldn't help agree that some mother-daughter time could do incredible things for both of them.

We sat in comfortable silence for a while, relishing in each other's company. All too soon, the silence ended with someone approaching us. One smell of the air and we knew it was Sammi. She must have crossed our path on the way back from her own run.

She came to a stop a few yards from us but looked apprehensive but eventually closed the distance and sat at our feet facing us. "Am I interrupting?" she asked.

"No, of course not. We were just talking about you actually," Esme said. Sammi returned to her look of apprehension but Esme quickly continued. "We were thinking it might be a good idea if you and I went on a little trip for a week; a hunting trip in Canada. How does that sound?"

"What about the others?" she asked confusedly.

"I'll be here with them. They are all technically adults though," I winked at her. She scoffed and we all broke into cathartic laughter. "Well, like I said, I'll be here with them."

She looked at me skeptically and mischievously at that. I knew what she was thinking and I almost leapt up to tickle her. My family often teased me that I was just a big kid. Luckily for her, she didn't comment.

"This is so we can talk about him isn't it?" She was perceptive, I had to give her that.

"Yes, you really need to sweetie or it's just going to keep haunting you," I told her. She pulled her knees to her chest, something she tended to do when scared but nodded.

"Okay, I'll go," she accepted.

"Great! When we get back to the house we can make the arrangements and head out tomorrow," Esme told her. "Right now, its Sammich time," Esme said. We both leapt off the boulder and squished her in a parental hug before she knew what hit her.

"You're both dorks, you do know that right?" she chuckled.

"Yep," Carlisle and I both said at the same time, causing Sammi to roll her eyes and laugh again.

"This trip will be really hard won't it?" She asked. She sounded scared and broken and it made my heart ache.

"Probably, sweetie but it'll also be very healing," I told her, kissing her nose. It would probably be one of the hardest weeks of her life, human or otherwise. But it was important and definitely time.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review! xo**


	31. Chapter 29

**A/N: _Hey, guys! I'm sorry once again for seeming to disappear. Life is crazy but I'm back and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's a difficult one so please read with caution as there could be some triggers for some. Please review, I love to hear from you all! xoxo_**

 **Chapter 29**

 _Sammi's POV_

Mom and I were leaving for our 'trip' in about an hour and with each passing minute, I became more and more anxious about the whole thing. Jasper kept sending me shots of tranquility but it didn't really help. I knew my parents were right and I needed to talk about it to be able to move on but I wish I had done so as a human. I wanted to just let it all go but I couldn't and because of that, it would be forever in my head. Rosalie insisted that having the memories there wouldn't be all that painful if I could let mama help me accept what happened and come to terms with it all. Rose said that it took her a while but eventually she accepted that her past was part of her but not _who_ she was. I hoped I was as strong as my sister.

"It's going to be okay, sweetheart," Dad said from my doorway. I was just finishing packing my bag and turned to smile at him.

"I know, but it's going to be really difficult," I admitted. He entered my room and wrapped me in a hug. We stood like that for a few minutes. His arms felt like a respite from every worry plaguing me and I didn't really want to let go.

"It will be, but mom will be there and you'll be safe. I want you to listen to everything she tells you, sweetie."

"Of course I will," I promised. I knew he wasn't just referring to any directions she gave me but also advice and wisdom.

"That's my girl," he praised, kissing my forehead. "Got everything you need?"

"I think so. I'm going to miss you so much. I've never been without you for that long." I hugged him tighter and closed my eyes. My dad was my rock. How was I going to be able to go a week or more without him? Sure, my mom was too but it was different. I was a complete daddy's girl, as everyone loved to tease me about. I somehow knew that this was something I needed to do with my mother, though.

"I'm going to miss you too, sweetie. If it gets too bad, you can always call me," he promised. "Come on, let's get your things in the car." I packed lite so it only took one trip to get everything in the car.

Everyone was waiting on the porch to say goodbye. I swear they were treating this like I was going off to college and they wouldn't see me until Christmas. Their love and concern were really sweet, though, so I hugged each one and then looked seriously at Edward. A look of confusion crossed his face but I let him off the hook with a thought: _Don't let dad burn the house down._ Edward roared with laughter so hard I thought he'd combust. When we both turned to look at our father we were met with narrowed, suspicious eyes.

"Alright you two, don't make me come over there," he warned playfully. I gave him one last hug before I climbed into the passenger seat of my mom's car. Even though we'd all be able to hear them, everyone else retreated into the house to give our parents a bit of privacy to say their farewells.

"Call me if you need anything at all," my dad told my mom.

"We'll be just fine, we are vampires after all," she chuckled. I thought he'd laugh with her but he didn't. There was a long pause and then a sigh from my mother. "Of course I will, darling." I looked back to where they were standing as they embraced. Sometimes watching how much they loved each other made all of life's troubles just melt away into the background. Their love was timeless and perfect.

Turning back in my seat, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Fishing it out, the text message that flashed across my screen was from Rose: ' _be brave, sis.'_ I smiled at my screen and responded: ' _I will. Love you'_ , and then slipped it back into my pocket. Both Rosalie and my mom had been through similar abusive situations and related to me on a closer level than the rest of my family. Of course, they were all equally supportive, but you can't really ever understand something unless you've been through it. And they had. I knew how much they hated what David had done to me because I, too, hated what Royce and Charles had done to my mother and sister.

I was startled out of my thoughts when my mom climbed into the passenger seat. I was pretty unobservant for a vampire. A fact which my brothers _loved_ to tease me about.

"Ready, sweetie?" she asked. I nodded and pulled my feet up and under me, preparing for the long drive to Woodstock, New Brunswick in Canada. I was incredibly nervous but I didn't want to let on the extent of my anxiety. I would be brave, just as I had promised Rose. Regardless, the anxiety ate at me, gnawing at my resolve.

My phone chirped once more in my pocket but I decided to ignore it. I was barely containing my panic as it was and didn't want to lose concentration. Not four seconds after I decided to ignore my message, five more came through.

"Dammit, Alice," I muttered under my breath. Who else could it be? Never ignore the pixie.

"Language," mom scolded lightly. I muttered a small apology and fished my phone out again.

I was right, of course. It was Alice telling me to check in the bag she packed for me and also scolding me for deciding to ignore her. I had to laugh at that a bit while rummaging through the oversized bag. She'd packed my Harry Potter books. If I were still human, I'd have cried from the sentiment. She knew how much I loved those books and how the calmed me even now. I texted her back and then curled up tighter in my seat to read the car ride away.

 _Esme's POV_

I was no Jasper, but I could practically feel her anxiety as she sat perfectly still in the passenger's seat. This trip would be extremely difficult for her but it was necessary. Carlisle and I both wished that she'd have more time as a human to heal from her traumatic past but that just hadn't been the case. But it was possible to move past certain difficult things as a vampire and I knew she could do it. She was incredibly resilient.

Her phone had gone off right when I was sure she would succumb fully to her panic. And after a half-hearted scolding for swearing, she'd curled up with her book and looked infinitely more at ease as we sped off towards Canada. _Thank you, Alice!_

 _Sammi's POV_

I forced myself to read at a human pace. I _loathed_ reading at vampire speed. What fun was it if the book was over in a matter of minutes? Still, I had gotten to the third book before we finally arrived. One of the many perks of being immortal was not having to stop a road trip to eat or use the restroom.

"We're here, sweetie," mom called to me softly. I still got lost in books. Sometimes my family would have to call my name a few times before I'd acknowledge them when I was reading. I'm pretty sure I was the world's most oblivious vampire.

Placing my book back into the bag I looked over at her. She looked nervous too but I could tell she was trying to hide it. This must be hard for her too, having to see me go through this. I'd love the day when I wouldn't worry my parents so much. I thought that day would be when I was turned but apparently not. David's influence carried over.

I forced myself to smile at her, to try to put her more at ease but she saw through it and gave me a lovingly-exasperated look. That got a real grin out of me and a chuckle from her.

She took my hand in hers and rubbed my knuckles. "Shall we hunt first or check-in?" I wasn't very thirsty so we decided to check in and go out later.

We were staying at a cute little bed and breakfast right outside of the town that overlooked a huge lake. Not that we needed breakfast...or a bed. But I assumed it was to make me more comfortable emotionally. Once we got our keys to the room I stood by the window that overlooked the water. I was edgy again. Worried that I'd upset her by talking about. Worried that I'd make it a permanent part of me by dwelling on it. Worried I wouldn't be able to get the words out. Sighing, I turned from the window and sat on the oversized love-seat in the TV area.

My mom came over and sat next to me, pulled me to her. "I know you're anxious, princess. We'll go at your pace, alright?" I nodded against her shoulder and sighed once more.

"Part of me wants to just blurt it all out now and get it over with but another part of me wants to keep it locked up," I whispered, knowing she'd be able to hear me perfectly fine.

She patted her lap so I turned and laid my head there as she stroked my hair. This always calmed me down and it didn't fail me now either. I let myself relax and then the words found their way to my lips and I spilled it all out, releasing the negative feelings and energies with them.

My mother never wavered in her strength while I talked. She held me close, stroking my hair, knowing I'd need the contact. Everything I could remember and had worked so hard to keep bottled up inside me until I thought I'd combust, flew from my lips, each word making me lighter.

There was one particular gruesome memory that I felt like I needed to talk about but it still felt stuck and that made me angry. I was angry this still had a hold on me even now. I was angry that HE still had a hold on me. Why couldn't he just leave me be? He was _dead_ for goodness sakes. I didn't realize I was shaking with fury until my mom pulled me tighter to her.

"Sammi, it's okay. You're okay," she calmly told me. But I wasn't. I wouldn't be able to move on unless I could tell this to someone. Until this wasn't just in my head anymore. I leaped up off the couch and paced furiously.

"It's NOT okay," I cried out. I was trying to be quiet, I knew I needed to be but I was so mad. I wanted to cry but of course, no tears came, just ugly choking sobs that filled the room. "It's not okay", I sobbed out. My mother stood, then, and approached me slowly, her arms out. "Has to come out. Has to. Cant." I couldn't stop this ugly dry sob and I didn't care. I flew back into her arms and sobbed harder, glad that I was short enough to still fit under her chin as she kissed my hair.

"Baby, shh," she crooned, leading us back to the sofa. She held me in her lap like a small child and rocked me until I calmed down. When I finally pulled back and looked at her she gave me a sad smile and brushed the hair out of my face. "How about we hunt? We can talk more after we've fed."

I looked at her with a bit of skepticism, not sure I _could_ get this part out but nodded. Maybe quenching my thirst would help me figure out how to get over this hurdle.

 _Esme's POV_

As we ran through the dense forest, I searched my brain for some way to help my hurting child. I knew and _she_ knew that she had to get everything out to really move on. I had a feeling this particular one was from when he'd raped her. That didn't tend to leave a person without talking about it. It'd taken a very long time before Rosalie had opened up to me and her father about what Royce and his scumbag friends had done to her and it had been really difficult for her. It had helped, though.

"Buck," Sammi whispered softly. She darted in the direction of her prey as I stayed back a bit. I wasn't particularly thirsty but knew I should hunt as well. It was always easier dealing with emotional things when we were well fed.

I came upon Sammi as she drained the animal. She sat back on her heels and I sat next to her, rubbing her back. She always sat with her kill afterward for a moment, feeling guilty for needing to feed. That little ritual had started after she'd watched Bambi with her sisters a few weeks ago. She'd been so heartbroken over the movie that she now would sit with the kill and murmur that she was sorry and thankful for their sacrifice.

I smelt another buck not far off and kissed her hair before taking off after it and fulfilling my own thirst. When I returned she was just standing and brushing over her dress.

"Ready to head back or do you need to hunt more?" I asked her. She seemed to hesitate for a moment, lost in thought.

"Can we talk here? Well not _here,_ " she corrected, glancing at the buck, "but somewhere in the woods?" I nodded and took her small hand in mine, leading her away towards the lake.

We sat on a big boulder and folded our legs beneath us, smiling at our synchrony. I watched her from the corner of my eye. My poor baby looked so frightened, so unsure, that I almost asked her if she wanted to go home though we'd only been here for less than 8 hours. Before I could speak that thought, she began speaking.

"I didn't do the laundry correctly. He was really mad," she whispered so softly that if I was a human I wouldn't have been able to hear her at all. "I colored one of his shirts pink on accident. I tried to apologize but he spat in my face and slapped me so hard I fell to the floor. I thought that was the end of it. I was wrong." I tried not to let her see me clench my fists and somehow succeeded, she was that lost in thought. That lost in her memories.

"He climbed on top of me, right there in the kitchen and wrapped his hand around my throat. I think if he hadn't choked me I'd have been able to shut it off, to disconnect like I did sometimes when he'd beat me. But I couldn't. I was painfully aware of everything he did to me. He ripped my underwear off and threw them across the room. And then…then he…" She broke off with a strangled sob and I longed to pull her to me but I knew she needed to finish telling me this before she'd accept my comfort. "He raped me. It hurt worse than anything he'd ever done to me. A million times worse. I remember wishing I'd black out from him choking me but he always seemed to manage to give me just enough air before I would. When he was done, he stood up and then kicked me so hard in the side that I flew into the table's legs."

I couldn't stand another minute of not holding her, so I pulled her into my lap and held her as tight as I could as she sobbed. I wanted to bring that son of a bitch back and kill him all over again but more painfully. I was usually kind and gentle but when someone hurt one of my kids I wanted them to suffer. I wanted to _make_ them suffer. But he was gone, and so I would pick up the pieces of my baby's heart and piece them back together.

When she'd cried herself out, I pulled back a little and held her face in my hands, making her look me in the eyes. "This is going to be difficult but I need you to listen to me and trust me, okay?" She looked confused but nodded. "Nothing that man did to you was your fault," I stated firmly. She flinched a little, looking at me with huge, scared eyes. "Not your fault," I repeated. I kept repeating that to here as I brought her head back under my chin and rocked her where we still sat looking out at the lake.

"Not my fault," she whispered so softly I almost didn't hear her. I froze and then pulled her back, making her look at me once more and she smiled shyly at me. "It wasn't my fault," she said, louder this time. I couldn't help the grin that broke across my face or the soft squeal that came out of my mouth. Carlisle and I both knew she blamed herself for what happened to some degree and to hear her say this…I was so proud of her. I wish Carlisle was here. He would be just as proud of our brave girl.

"I'm so proud of you, Samantha Marie Cullen," I told her firmly. Then I brought her face to mine and smothered her in kisses all over until she was squealing.

"I love you, mama."

"As I love you, my sweet daughter."

We sat there for a while longer in silence, the air freer. As we finally made our way slowly back to the bed and breakfast we were staying at she kept looking at me from the corner of her eye looking a bit nervous. Before I could ask her what was up she surprised me.

"Who was the girl they found in the woods that they thought was me when he took me?" she asked nervously. Uh-oh. I wasn't sure I wanted to really get into that with her without Carlisle. We stopped walking and I took her hands in mine.

"Sweetie, I think we should wait and talk about that when we get home."

"Please, I just wanna know," she pleaded. Her puppy eyes were even harder to resist now. I sighed, trying to decide if I should tell her what we found out or not.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked her. If it were it was for the right reasons that she wanted this information then I would tell her before we got back. She looked a little surprised at my question.

"Well, I want to know if there was another before me. But more importantly, I want to do something for this poor anonymous girl. If they thought it was me, they just forgot about who it really was and her family never got proper closure."

To be quite honest I was shocked by her answer. I felt sure she wanted to know to place blame on herself for that poor girl's death. And I was wrong, pleasantly so. Sammi was a lot stronger than I gave her credit for and I already thought she was pretty strong.

"Alright, I'll tell you if you promise to talk out any emotions it brings up," I told her. She nodded so I sighed and thought through how to explain it all for a moment. "Her name was Katharine Scott. From what your father and I could find, it seems that she was David's daughter. She went missing from South Dakota at the age of four from a foster home a day after her mother was murdered. The reports we found said she was never located. She's still effectively missing."

I paid close attention to Sammi's face as I told her. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly hanging open. "He _killed_ his own daughter?!" she cried. I reached out to her but she flinched away and backed up until she came to a tree and then sunk to the ground. "How…" she trailed off.

"It said that the girl that they thought was you in the woods had drowned. It could have been an accident, sweetie."

She looked up at me with pleading eyes as she tried to process all of this. When she finally spoke, it wasn't at all what I was expecting to hear.

"She's lucky. She's lucky she didn't have to go through what I did. I'm happy she didn't. I'm sad though that her life was cut so short," she sobbed. Oh, my baby. She always felt so much for others' pain. "Can we buy her a plot somewhere? Her and her mother?"

My unbeating heart swelled at her kind idea and I readily agreed, promising to talk to Carlisle about it when we returned.

Later that night we were relaxing watching Harry Potter together when she asked me another hard one. "Are you going to tell daddy everything I told you?"

"Only if you want me to. This is yours to tell but I will if you want me to and I won't if you don't want me to."

"I want you too," she said simply. "I feel so much better having got everything I remember out and knowing what happened with Katharine. It feels like the burden isn't so heavy anymore…like this will always be part of me but it no longer defines who I am. I'm sorry I didn't trust you sooner."

"I don't think it was about trust, sweet girl. You just weren't ready and that's okay. I'm so very proud of you and your father will be as well." She smiled at me and snuggled into my side to finish the movie.

As the credits rolled, I sent a quick text message to Carlisle telling him all was well. As I hit send, Sammi jumped off the bed and squealed in excitement. "Fredrick wants to visit soon," she squealed. I had to laugh at her excitement, it was so good to see her happy. She was furiously typing out a text message to who I assumed was Fredrick himself. When she sat back down she sighed happily and fell back onto the bed. "I told him he should call daddy to work out the details because I was on vacation with you at the moment," she smiled. I hugged her to me and laughed when she squealed a bit again.

"We should go shopping tomorrow, I need something super cute to wear when he visits," she said more to herself than to me.

"Not _too_ cute," I grumbled, making her laugh harder and roll her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll always be yours and daddy's little girl," she informed me sweetly.

"That you will," I promised, hugging her fiercely. "That you will."


	32. Chapter 30

**Sorry for the long hiatus! Life happens, I guess.**

 **Previously in Home:**

 **Sammi took a trip with Esme to Canada to talk about her experiences while David's captive in depth. She reveals a lot. Ultimately feels better. Gets news that Fredrick will be visiting. That and missing the rest of the family causes her and Esme to return early.**

 _Sammi's POV_

Our trip to Canada was cut a bit short. Both my mother and I missed our family too much to stay for as long as we had originally planned. We'd stayed all of 4 days before we decided to head back to our house in Pittsburg.

My anxiety was at its peak on the drive back. Harry Potter didn't even help in distracting me. Fredrick was coming for a visit very shortly after we returned home. It would be the first time seeing him since I turned. Would he still like me now that I was different? I couldn't help feeling like everything would be different.

"We're home, sweetie."

I hadn't even noticed that we'd pulled into the driveway when my mom broke me out of my thoughts. Looking up at her I tried to clear all my worrisome thoughts while keeping my wall down so as not to stress my brothers anymore than necessary.

"What if he doesn't like me?" I found myself blurting out before I could stop myself. I winced a bit and shrunk back into my seat.

"He already likes you, Sammi. You know that," mom said.

"I'm different now," I frowned. "I'm not the same girl. My blood won't sing to him anymore and I don't look the same or smell the same or anything! I'm completely different!" Apparently, vampires could still have panic attacks. How annoying.

My mom lifted me out of the passenger seat and settled me in her lap. This was one of the only things I liked about being the smallest of my family. Tucking my chin under her chin, I wept into her chest.

"All of those things are not what makes a person who they are. People care more about what's inside. They care more about someone's personality and compassion," she told me. "Sure, your blood may have drawn him to you, but your heart is what made him care for you, sweetie."

Deep down I knew she was right, but I still doubted. I guess it was just the anxiety. Pushing it away as much as possible I clung to my mom for a few more minutes. When it wouldn't pass completely, I decided a change of subject was best.

"Will you tell daddy what I told you when no one else is around? I don't want the others to know everything."

"Of course," she promised, kissing my hair. "Shall we go inside?"

Nodding, I climbed off her lap and grabbed some of the bags from the car. When I got to the front porch the door was flung open and I was lifted swiftly off the ground in a bear hug.

"God, I missed you sis!" Emmett boomed. "It's not nearly as entertaining around here without you, squirt."

Rolling my eyes, I hugged him back with all my might causing him to groan. I let him go as to not hurt him but couldn't help the giggle that escaped me at the fact that I could hurt my grizzly bear of a brother when I was so tiny.

After hugging everyone else, well everyone that was home since dad was still at the hospital, I decided I needed to hunt.

"I'll go with you!" Emmett volunteered. "Someone has to show you how its really done." I looked up at him skeptically. Poor Emmett when everyone burst out laughing at him.

"I'll come to, to keep him in line," Rose winked at me.

"Thank goodness," I giggled, causing everyone else to laugh again.

"Okay okay are we going or what?" Em grumbled.

"Don't go too far, I know your dad will want to see you when he gets home," mom told us.

All three of us agreed and then dashed into the woods behind our house. When we were a fair distance from the house Rosalie matched stride with me while Em ran ahead.

"How was the trip?" she asked. I didn't want to tell her everything that was said, and I think she understood that, so I told her some little details.

"It was good to spend time with mom, but I missed you guys so much. I think that, and Fredrick's visit is what made the trip so short. I feel better though. Not 'cured' but better at least. She was really understanding. And it was beautiful up there," I told her.

"I'm really glad to hear that. We missed you too. It's so boring here without you. You should have seen dad try to keep us inline without mom, too." We looked at each other and burst into loud laughter. "Edward and Jasper were arguing about some war movie and he kept telling them to cool it but, well you know those two when they go at it. Eventually he had to spank them. He hasn't had to spank Edward in almost a decade. It was hilarious. Don't tell him I said that."

We laughed even harder at that. Edward always likes to deny that he's ever in trouble with our parents so the fact he got spanked is great. I tucked that thought deep in my mind, not wanting to embarrass him more than I'm sure he is already.

Rose and I each took down two deer while Emmett had a bear he was ecstatic to find. When I stood up from drinking from my last deer, I noticed I didn't get a single drop of blood on my dress.

"Look! No mess," I exclaimed. Em got a mischievous look in his eyes just then that made me nervous. "Don't you d- ". Too late. He flashed to my deer, soaked his fingers with blood and then flicked his fingers at my dress, spattering it in warm blood.

"EMMETT!" Both Rosalie and I yelled at the same time. Of course, this just made him laugh like a maniac. This was one of my favorite dresses, though so I wasn't about to let him get away with this. I was pissed. Newborn rage, my dad had called it.

"I'm going to KILL you," I screeched. There was that red tinge to my vision again as I chased him through the forest towards home. Rose was yelling something, but my sights were set on Emmett. I was just about to catch up with him when we broke through the trees to our backyard.

"Mom help!" Emmet cried out as I grabbed hold of the back of his neck. I shoved him to the ground but couldn't punch him in the gut like I'd wanted to. Two strong arms wrapped around me, pinning my arms to my sides.

"LET GO OF ME!" I roared.

"That is _enough_ Samantha Marie. Control yourself or I will!" I froze when I realized it was dad and not one of my siblings restraining me. Guess he was back from the hospital. Crap.

"He ruined my dress," I muttered lamely.

"That's NO reason for violence and you know it," he scolded. "Now, if I let you go are you going to behave?"

"Yes, sir," I sighed. He let his arms drop, freeing me. "I'm sorry Emmett. I hope I didn't hurt you. I couldn't help the anger. That's no excuse though."

"It's okay, sis. I shouldn't have ruined your dress. Hug it out?"

Stepping closer to him, I suddenly had to perfect revenge. I wrapped my arms around him for our signature bear hug and rubbed the front of my dress all over his shirt smearing the blood from my front to his. Stepping back, I looked up at him smugly. I expected him to be mad or even annoyed but he just looked completely shocked. I looked around at everyone else and was met with an array of reactions. My dad looked ready to scold me. My mom was hiding her amusement behind her hand. Rosalie looked warry. Edward was doubled over with laughter. Alice was hiding her head in Jasper's chest shaking slightly with her amusement while Jasper looked about as shocked as Emmett did.

About three seconds passed before Emmett threw his head back and laughed so hard I thought he'd explode.

"She's so much like me," he spluttered between chortles.

"Thank you," I told him in a singsong voice, skipping up the porch steps. I caught my dad muttering something about 'these darn kids' before I closed the door to my bedroom to change out of my ruined dress. I chose a simple blue dress with a floral pattern and fixed my hair into a neat bun.

As I was cleaning up my room a bit the anxiety started to set in again about Fredrick's visit. He'd be here in 2 days and I just was not ready. Part of me wanted to cancel the visit but I knew that would upset Edward since they were such good friends. I also really wanted to see him but…well I was just nervous. I'm freaking unbreakable yet I'm nervous to see someone I've known for years. Sure, those years are fuzzy but come on. _Relax, Sammi! It'll be fine. What could possibly go wrong?_

I didn't particularly feel like something was going to go wrong per say but I still had this stupid anxiety. They need Xanax for vampires, I swear. I was tempted to ask Jasper for help but I didn't feel like seeming weak. I could handle this. I would handle this. To help quiet my thoughts I curled up in my armchair in the corner to read for a few hours. Nothing helped me more than Harry Potter.

Thankfully my family left me to my reading for the rest of the night. They always knew when I needed to work things out in my head by myself or when I needed help.

Around 6:30 am my mom came in and sat on the arm of my chair and wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"Are you feeling up for registering for school today?"

"AM I EVER!" I exclaimed. In the drama over Fredrick's coming visit I had completely forgotten about my parents agreeing to let me attend high school this move. Well, not really forgotten but I pushed it aside.

"Inside voice, princess," she laughed.

"Sorry but I'm so EXCITED!"

"I can see that. Take a quick shower then come downstairs and we'll all head out. Six kids to register is going to take a while." She kissed the top of my head and then left me to get ready.

Alice and I had picked an outfit for this day and one for the actual first day which was still a month away. Today's was a black and pink floral skirt with a white quarter sleeve blouse and black flats. I showered in record time and dressed quickly, not wanting to prolong the wait any longer than needed. When I was ready I ran at top speed downstairs and right smack into my dad.

"Oof! Sorry dad!" I giggled. He righted my and poked my nose.

"Slow down, sweetie." He scolded lightly.

"Carlisle everyone's in Edwards Volvo and ready. Sammi, youre going to ride with us. Don't forget your jacket and please remember all we've taught you about acting human. Start practicing now," mom told me.

When we were settled in the car my dad led us out to the main road. The drive to Avonworth High School took only about 25 minutes even though my dad drove the slowest of my family. When we reached the school, we parked in the visitor's lot and headed into the building together. The office was right in the front and we all piled in. My throat was getting a little uncomfortable, so I 'switched' off my thirst. Instantly I felt better.

Alice and I were both going in as Freshmen. Jasper and Edward were starting as Sophomores and Rose and Emmett as Juniors. I'm glad I'd have Alice with me and mom and dad were going to try to get us the same classes.

The lady behind the counter looked up as we entered and grew pale as her heart raced. Humans were afraid of us even if they didn't entirely understand why. Linda, as her nametag stated, looked us all over and then settled her eyes on my dad. And of course, she went from white as a ghost to blushing like a fool. _Here we go again,_ I thought with an eyeroll to the heavens.

Mom and dad stepped up to the counter in the office to start the paperwork while the rest of us took a map of Avonworth and decided to explore the grounds. There wasn't much to it. The school only had about 400 students enrolled. There was all of two buildings. The building that housed the front office also held the science classes, history classes and the gymnasium. The other building had everything else as well as the cafeteria. It was a short walk even though we went at a human pace. The school was kind of drab, but I was still really excited to start and actually finish high school. At least, I hoped I could finish. I'm not sure how long we could stay in PA. Edward heard my pondering and had mercy on my curiosity.

"It depends on a lot of things, but we might be able to. Talk to mom and dad about it later," he told me.

"I hope we can. Or at least I hope I can enroll in what years I didn't finish here. I know I'm small but I'm sure Alice could do my makeup in a way to make me look older."

"I totally could. Don't worry, you'll be able to get the full high school experience," she said cheerily. I smiled at her and took her hand pulling her ahead of the group a little.

"Can you see a vision of me actually finishing high school or were you just trying to make me feel better back there? I didn't feel you have one about me." I tell her honestly. Frowning, she concentrated on my future and I got that telltale feeling that she was having a vision that concerned me in some way.

"You will finish. I'm sure of it," she stated firmly, squeezing my hand. She had a weird look on her face. Like there was something more she wasn't telling me about the vision. I was about to ask her, but we made it back to our parents before I got the chance. Instead, I made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"Did you all find everything alright?" Dad asked. I'm pretty sure each one of us rolled our eyes at that. The school was tiny after all. "Alrighty then, lets go home." He shook his head at us as we walked back to the cars.

"Sammi we were able to get all your classes matched with Alice. The rest of you share classes together but not all of them," mom told us. She gave us each a folder that housed our schedules, a map of the school, and our locker information. I wanted to squeal in excitement but refrained to not make a fool of myself in public. I must be the only teenager ever to want to go to school this badly. It can not be healthy.

When we got home, I sat for hours with Alice ordering new clothes and school stuff online. She said we'd make an actual trip to the mall after Fredrick's visit, but this was just some basic stuff. I think its just that she can't go more than a day without shopping in some form. When we finally finished buying more than we could possibly need it was almost 11pm.

"I wish I could still sleep. Then I wouldn't have to fret over tomorrow all night," I sighed. Tomorrow night he'd be here and most of me couldn't wait while a part of me was freaking the heck out.

"Oh sweets, it'll be okay," dad reassured, pulling me into his lap where he sat on the couch with mom. "And if he upsets you I'll beat him up."

"Daaad," I moaned, "that's not what I'm worried about."

"Well, even still," he laughed.

"I don't think you could. You like him, too," I teased back.

"I'm a married man!" he exclaimed, feigning shock. I couldn't help the laughter that escaped me. No one could cheer me up like playful-dad could.

"Not what I meant," I spluttered through laughs.

"Oh good, I wouldn't want your mother to get the wrong idea, now."

"Oh my god dad, stop," I giggled leaping off his lap. "You're insane. You know that, right?" He just laughed and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Want to play chess, Sammi?" Jasper asked from across the room. He already had his chess board set up. I was more than ready for the distraction chess with Jasper presented. We played well into the next day. I almost beat him once. Once. But hey, I'll take it. Throughout the games my worries about Fredrick receded nicely into the back of my mind. Nothing mattered except trying to beat Jasper. The only one that could was dad but I wanted to be the next to be able to.

When we finally called it quits there was just four hours until Fredrick would be there. And my nerves set in overdrive. My parents tried to persuade me to hunt but I couldn't even think about moving from my chair at the dining table. I just sat there and held my head in my hands for that full four hours.

At exactly 8:12pm we heard him approaching the house. Tightly wound, I followed my family to the front door. Something was going to happen in this visit and I wasn't sure if it was good or bad. Well, I guess it was time to find out.

 **A/N: Next chapter is Fredrick's visit.**


	33. Chapter 31

_Sammi's POV_

I stood between my mom and dad as Fredrick approached the front porch. Seeing him for the first time since my change was about as overwhelming as I'd thought. While it had only been a few months between seeing him and then my transformation into a vampire, my human memories of him were nothing compared to the vampire that stood in front of me.

I first noticed his eyes. They were the exact same shade as the rest of my family's. Mine still haven't made it to that precise shade of honey yet but they were close. The color wasn't really what brought my attention to his eyes, however. It was the fact that he was staring at me. Just me. He hadn't given the rest of my family a second glance in the 3 minutes he'd been standing in front of our house.

I held his gaze steadily and nervously. It felt like something inside me was burning. It started as a warm glow in my chest and worked its way into a blissful sort of heat that was traveling throughout my body. I couldn't tear my eyes from his.

The next thing I noticed was the pull I felt towards Fredrick. Descending the front steps, I stood in front of him and reached out my hand for his. There was not even a split second of hesitation on his part in taking my hand. When he laced his long fingers with mine, it felt like a spark of electricity had zapped me in the most amazing way. When I finally found my voice, it was stronger than I thought it would be.

"Welcome to our home, I'm glad you could come," I greeted him.

"Thank you, I am glad as well," he whispered, still holding my gaze. We stood like that for a few more moments before someone (i.e. my over-protective dad) cleared their throat. When I finally turned to look at him, he had the most comical expression on his face. He looked torn between wanting to welcome Fredrick as well and wanting to rip us apart from each other. I tried not to laugh but failed. His face looked a bit less worried when I giggled but I could tell he was still pretty stressed. Too put him at ease, I released Fredrick's hand and gestured for him to come inside. The moment our fingers departed each other's hold, I felt like a part of myself was missing. Looking over at him, his facial expression seemed to say the same.

Before my change during Fredrick's last visit, I remembered that talk I had with my mom on my trampoline. I knew I had feelings for him. I wasn't sure the extent of them, but I knew I had them. Seeing him now made those resurface ten-fold. Was it just my intense newborn emotions playing with me? I didn't think so but how could I be sure? It felt like the world stood still and I wanted to do absolutely everything I could to make him happy and make him feel loved beyond belief. It seemed like he felt the same as I did with the way he was looking at me. And he most certainly was not a newborn. All I knew was that I wished I could hold his hand again and not have to let go. Ever.

Everyone took their turns greeting our guest before we all sat in the living room. I sat next to Fredrick, not caring if it upset my parents. Well, I cared but I couldn't really stay away from him. The thought made my chest hurt. We smiled at each other before being polite and engaging with the rest of the family.

"How is your job treating you?" my dad asked. I turned to face him a little more, so I could watch the way he spoke.

"It has been good. Somedays are more difficult than others, of course. Especially when a customer is not happy. Their blood flows stronger when they're upset. I try to hunt more often in the days leading up to my shifts, but it is still a bit difficult when that happens," he answered. He looked disappointed with himself. Like it was something to be ashamed of; him warring with his instincts.

Something in my chest hurt when I heard this. The thought of him being in any sort of discomfort seemed to bring discomfort to me, as well. Automatically, I reached out my hand to comfort him. When he smiled and accepted my hand, I felt the pressure in my chest lighten significantly.

This was all overwhelming, to say the least. Sure, I've known Fredrick for years, but we haven't spent much time together except through our writing. Was it normal to feel this intensely about someone when you've hardly spent any time with them at all? Surely this wasn't how people fell in love. Because that's what I felt for him: complete and irrevocable love. I was only 15 so I didn't have much experience with this sort of thing but I was never more sure about anything else in my entire life.

When I finally plucked my eyes away from his, I noticed Edward's half smug half adoring smile and knew he was listening in on my inner ramblings. Tuning into his thoughts I couldn't help my own smile.

 _'_ _It's the same in his head,'_ he thought to me. At that, my small smile turned into a Cheshire grin.

All week I'd been worrying about Fredrick's visit. All for not. Truth be told I was anxious about whether or not I would have romantic type feelings for him. But now that I realized that was exactly what I had, there was no anxiety. It felt utterly right. It almost felt like love at first sight. Though I'd of course met him before, this was my first time seeing him as an immortal. Looking back, I couldn't deny the connection I had with him as a human either. It had always been there, but it had taken my transformation for fate to fall into place. I wasn't ready as a human. Not just because of my age but also because David's torture and abuse were still very fresh in my brain. Having moved on since, at least a little, I was able to be more open about my feelings in all areas of life. I was no longer afraid to feel.

Looking over at my parents, I noticed again that my dad seemed a bit hesitant and nervous. My mom wore a cross between my dad's expression and Edwards. I think they saw the look of pure contentment and happiness on my face because their expressions changed. My dad looked to accept what was happening and gave me a small smile and my mom lost all signs of the small hesitation she wore. Could it really be that easy for them, though? I couldn't help but think not. They still saw me as their little girl. And I was, in a sense. I always would be. I also knew they wanted me to be happy and that they both adored Fredrick. I think in their eyes, if I had to be with _someone,_ they'd rather it be him.

Taking his hand in mine once more, I turned to him. "How long can you stay?" I asked. I didn't want him to ever leave.

"I have a shift at work in two days' time. I will have to leave here tomorrow mid-morning at the latest." He seemed almost sad when he said this, which I understood. I wished his visits were longer. It feels utterly insane to feel this deeply about someone. I never really thought it'd happen for me. I never thought I'd find a mate. I wasn't really sure I was ready for it as I'm still so young.

"Do you want to go hunting with me?" I asked him. I wanted to talk to him alone. I hoped my parents would allow it. Always the gentleman, he looked to my father for permission. I, too, turned to him and tried to send him my need through my eyes. He and my mom both seemed extremely ambivalent about allowing it. "I just want to talk to him alone, daddy," I added. He shared a look with mom and finally nodded.

"Please don't go too far and take your cell phone," mom told me. I ran over to them and hugged them tight. I knew how much they worried about me even though I was immortal now. It made me feel really secure. But I also needed room to grow and I was glad they weren't trying to completely suffocate me with overprotectiveness.

Fredrick offered me his hand and I gladly took it as we left the house through the back and raced into the woods. When we were a few miles out, we slowed our pace to just faster than a human would walk. We never broke contact with our hands and for that I was grateful. I was so nervous, and it really helped to calm me down. I needed him to understand a few things about me.

"Fredrick," I began nervously. "There are a few things I need you to know about me before…"

He cut me off by gently taking my face in his hands and looking me in my eyes. "Sammi, before you tell me what it is you need to, let me just say this: Nothing is going to change the way I feel for you. I can feel your apprehension and there's no need for you to fear telling me anything. The moment I stepped through those woods and saw you standing there, I knew with all of my being that you were my mate; my other half. Nothing is going to change that. I never want you to feel fear around me. I will protect you from all dangers with my life." He caressed each side of my face with his thumbs which instantly put me at ease. I leaned my head into his right hand and closed my eyes. "Your brother Edward told me a bit about what you went through before you were adopted, I hope you don't mid that. He is also very protective of you and wanted to make sure I knew just enough to not trigger you or frighten you."

"It's alright. I know how protective he is. How protective they all are. I'm glad he didn't tell you everything, though," I admitted lowering my gaze. He lifted my chin so that I had no choice but to meet his eyes.

"Please, don't hide your face from me. You have no reason to be ashamed. He is the one that should be ashamed. It wasn't your fault," he told me with a steel to his voice. I flinched. Not at his tone but at the fact that it was still a hard thing for me to hear. It felt more solid coming from him. "It was _not_ your fault." I whimpered this time. I couldn't help it. It still physically hurt to hear it.

I couldn't stand the small amount of distance between us any longer and launched myself into his arms, hiding my sobs in his neck. I didn't feel the shame that usually came with crying. Instead I felt a release like the one I had on the trip to Canada where I told my mom everything that David had done to me. I think this was the last piece that had to be cleared from my damage soul so that I could really start healing from my trauma.

Fredrick stood steady, holding me tightly while I released all my pent-up fear, pain, and anger. He never wavered in the strength he offered me when I had none to give in return. We stood that way for near an hour.

When I finally got my sobbing under control, I pulled back and looked him in his beautiful honey colored eyes.

"I love you," I whispered.

"As I love you," he murmured back.

I couldn't stop myself even if I had wanted to. I took his face in my hands, leaned up on my tip-toes and kissed him with everything I had. The moment our mouths collided the world exploded. It felt like everything was new… Like I was new. I could breathe again and was no longer afraid of what lay behind me. I was only interested in what lay ahead.

* * *

 **A/N: This is the last chapter of _Home_! I hope you all really enjoyed the story. I have a few ideas for a sequel to this story so if you'd like to see that please leave that in the reviews! If not, I'll just be starting a different one soon. Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed or pm'd me! I appreciated every single message! As I stated in the first chapter, this was my first ever fanfic and it was a joy sharing it with all of you. **

**Love you guys xo**


	34. Author's Note Announcement

Hey guys,

Its been a bit since I've posted. I've been tossing around ideas in my head about whether to do a sequel or not. I've decided to continue with Home and will be posting chapter 32 within the next few days so stay tuned to see what happens with Sammi and Fredrick as well as the rest of the Cullens!

xoxo

TwiGirl7


	35. Chapter 32

AN: I'm really glad I decided to continue with this story. I felt like Sammi and Fredrick's story wasn't done. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please please please review! It's fuel to my fire. xoxo

 **Chapter 32**

Sammi's POV

Today's the day and I am so excited! Alice level excited, really. We're all leaving for Ilse Esme in two hours. My dad bought the island for my mom as a gift, crazy, I know, and I am finally going to be able to see it for myself. And better yet, we were _all_ going. Even Fredrick!

When dad told me that he and mom decided he could go on vacation with us I was beyond excited. After our visit six months ago, we've only been able to see each other twice because of his job and my insistence on finishing high school even if I was a vampire that had all the time in the world. Even then I had to share my time with him with Edward. Those two were so close but I couldn't complain. Sometimes I worried about Edward. He seemed so lonely and I didn't want my brother to feel that.

I knew all too well what it felt like to be alone. I may have come to terms with what I went through because of David but that doesn't mean I don't remember the feelings of despair and loneliness clearly. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy let alone my brother.

Zipping up my carry-on for the plane ride to Brazil, I sat down on my bed as I allowed my memories of before I became Samantha Marie Cullen to flow through my brain. It seemed to get easier each time I allowed myself to think on that time.

I thought back to a time when I was left completely by myself for two weeks with nothing more than water to drink. No food. No company of any kind. Although David wasn't the best company for obvious reasons, those two weeks was hell. Quiet could be so…well loud. I thought I'd lose my mind when he finally returned.

I knew Edward wasn't lonely in that sense. He had all of us, but I still saw it in his eyes sometimes when he looked at the mated vampires around him. At first, I had felt guilty for being with Fredrick because of this but Edward being who he is was quick to put me at ease. I hope someday he would find his other half. I hoped he would soon, I couldn't stand him being in pain even if he tried to convince everyone he was fine.

"You ready to go, sweetie?" mom asked me from the doorway. I smiled up at her and nodded, following her out to dad's car.

"I wish Fredrick was flying with us," I told her sadly. I knew I'd see him soon, but I missed him terribly. He would be meeting us in Brazil tomorrow morning when we landed. Something to do with his job prevented him from coming to our home yesterday to fly out with us like planned. Stupid work.

"You'll see him before you know it," she chuckled. Rolling my eyes, I climbed in behind my dad and got settled for the ride to Sea-TAC airport.

I knew they thought me silly for missing him so much, but I felt a physical tug in my chest whenever he wasn't near. It was almost painful.

"I wish he could come live with us." I hadn't realized I said that out loud until my dad's foot hit the break a little roughly. He looked shaken by my comment. "Are you okay, dad?" He gave me a tight smile and I sighed sadly and leaned up to give him a kiss on his cheek. I'm still your little girl. I always will be. You don't have to worry so much. No matter what, no matter who comes into my life or where life takes me I'll always be your baby."

"And mine," mom added, smirking.

"Well of course!" We both looked to my dad worriedly. He looked like if it were possible he'd be crying. I gave him a hug the best I could from the backseat.

"I just love you so much, sweetie," he told me.

"I love you too. You'll always be the number one man in my life," I giggled mischievously. Finally, he chuckled and seemed to relax.

"If he hurts you…" he said steely.

"He won't. You know he wouldn't. Besides, if he does I can kick his butt perfectly well myself thank you very much." I crossed my arms and glared at him a bit.

"Well, we should brush up on your self-defense lessons just in case."

I couldn't help the growl that escaped me at that. "Daaaaa-ad."

"I'm just joking. Kind of. I'm your father, I'm always going to be overprotective," he told me firmly. I rolled my eyes and sighed at him, letting it go. Well almost.

"At least you can admit that it's overprotective," I giggled. It was his turn to growl.

"Do I need to pull this car over, young lady?" he warned me with a raised eyebrow. Thank god he was smirking because my stomach seemed to flop a bit. I tired really hard not to laugh, but since my mother was snickering like one of us kids I couldn't help but laugh.

When we finally made it to the extended parking bay at Sea-TAC I was nearly shuddering with the excitement. When Jasper exited Rosalie's red convertible I bounded over to him and begged him to help me lest I explode. He took in my emotions then and nearly jumped up and down like a school girl.

"Dang, darlin' its just a vacation," he laughed, sending me waves of calm.

"Ha! A vacation with my favorite person," I muttered smartly.

"Aw, I love you too sis," he winked at me.

"NOT what I meant," I growl-laughed. He sent me another wave of calm as we headed into the airport to check in.

I felt confident enough in my control that I no longer bothered with my thirst switch. I'd probably still use it on the plane, though. Close quarters were different than an open airport. When we got in the security line, I caught a scent I knew well and almost squealed and gave us away. Turning to the right, I spotted Fredrick leaning against a pole and ran into his arms as fast as I dared while still seeming human.

"I can't believe you're here! I thought you'd be meeting us there," I murmured into his chest. When I pulled back to look into his face what I saw made my knees wobbly. He was looking at me in such a way that it did odd things to my stomach and…well, you know. His gaze was so full of love that everything around me seemed to disappear.

"I wanted to surprise you, I hope you do not mind," he whispered. He turned to his bag and retrieved the single rose that was resting on top of it. He took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles, presenting the flower to me.

"Thank you, its so beautiful," I breathed. It smelled amazing. I was so lost in the moment that I failed to see the bit of a crowd that had gathered. Three women looked like they were about to swoon while their partners looked to want to clap Fredrick on the back.

Rolling my eyes at them I lead Fredrick over to the security line where my family waited with suspicious smirks on their perfect faces.

"Do you guys know about this?" I glared at them playfully.

"He told us about an hour ago," Alice chirped. "Edward has helped him get quite good at hiding his decisions from me." She did not sound happy about that last bit which made me grin evilly. Whoever dared pull one over on the pixy was brave for sure.

Once we got through security we had about 20 minutes until boarding time. I led Fredrick over to a bench and pulled him down next to me.

"Thank you for surprising me. I've missed you terribly," I admitted. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead making me smile.

"I've missed you as well. It's not easy being away from you. There seems to be a physical pull in my chest when we are apart," he told me. I gasped and looked at him wide-eyed.

"I experience that tug as well. It almost hurts. If I think about it, it went away when we reached the airport. I should have known you were here," I said sheepishly causing him to laugh. His laugh was perfect. It was deep and booming and it vibrated through me since my head was on his shoulder. "I wish you could come live with us or at least closer."

I hadn't meant to say that out loud. Would he think me clingy or too needy? There was still so much we didn't know about each other. This trip would help with that, I hoped.

"Let's not give your parents a heart attack," he grinned down at me. "Let's enjoy the trip ahead and maybe we can discuss my moving closer after. Your father seems rather anxious, though."

Looking up to meet my dad's gaze I tried very hard not to laugh but I couldn't help it. He looked ready to rip us apart. I knew he was trying to accept me being with someone romantically and I also knew he respected Fredrick a great deal. But I was still his baby. I bounded over to him and wrapped my arms around his middle.

"I love you, daddy," I whispered into his chest.

"I love you too, sweetie."

Our moment was broken by the intercom calling our flight. I squeezed him one last time and walked with him onto the plane instead of Fredrick, instead smiling back at him. He didn't seem to mind, looking at me warmly. I didn't want to let go of my dad just yet. Fredrick and I had the whole trip to bond and I was so ready.


End file.
